The Marauders And Their Future
by Jesslynivanarey
Summary: Sosok masa depan mengunjungi masa lalu dan meninggalkan sebuah buku untuk mereka yang sedang menjalankan sebuah detensi di Perpustakaan. Sayangnya, begitu buku itu datang, semua masalah menimpa mereka tiada akhirnya...
1. chapter 1

BOOK ONE

 ** _Diambil saat mereka memasuki tahun keenam yang menyedihkan..._**

Ruang kelas ramuan yang berada di di ruang bawah tanah membuat beberapa orang enggan untuk memeriksanya. Namun sangat berbeda dengan mereka yang terkenal akan keonaran mereka selama bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Dari tahun pertama mereja sudah sangat terkenal akan keonaran mereka namun prestasi mereka tetap bagus dan sangat seimbang dengan keonarannya. Mereka terkenal hanya dengan empat orang di dalamnya. Yang satu adalah laki-laki berkacamata, rambut berantakan dengan wajah tirus namun senyum (yang kata para cewek memukau) dan merupakan pemain seeker yang andal dalam Quidditch, bernama James Potter yang dianggap oleh sebagian besar orang adalah ketua dari kelompok yang mereka namakan Marauders. Lalu orang kedua yang merupakan sahabat paling dekat dengan James Potter adalah Sirius Orion Black yang memiliki rambut keriting hitam legam, merupakan keluarga berdarah murni dari Black (yang anehnya memasuki Gryffineor dan tidak akrab dengan saudaranya) memiliki wajah yang tampan tetapi sayang dia adalah playboy. Dan orang ketiga yang terlihat paling normal di antara semuanya adalah Remus Lupin, orang dengan penampilan paling lusuh dengan jubah yang tidak terawat meskipun dia pintar dan Ketua Murid tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa mencegah sahabatnya untuk bertindak sedikit alim. Dan yang terakhir adalah bumbu pelengkap mereka, Petter Pettigrew, cowok gendut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sahabatnya karena kemampuannya yang terbatas serta pembicaraannya yang selalu terdengar konyol membuatnya dijauhi dan akhirnya berteman dengan orang hebat yang disegani oleh seluruh murid Hogwarts, kecuali anak Slytherin.

Kembali pada ruang kelas ramuan yang gelap dan dingin pada malam dingin yang bersalju karena sebentar lagi natal, berkumpullah sekelompok orang yang saling mengacungkan tongkat sihir di luar jam malam mereka. Semuanya saling mendelik satu sama lain. Oh, biar kujabarkan. Lawan dari Marauders adalah anak-anak Slytherin yang salah satunya adalah saudara Sirius Blcak, Bellatrix Black. Musuh abadi James Potter, Severus Snape. Serta musuh-musuh yang hanya ikut andil untuk bersenang-senang menyantap makan malam mereka sebelum pergi tidur.

Entah masalah apalagi yang mereka miliki hingga harus berduel pada tengah malam dan membuat beberapa orang terbabgun walaupun belum menyadari bahwa asal suara adalah dari ruang kelas ramuan yang jarang sekali diperiksa oleh para prefek.

"Oh, kalian." Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus berkata dengan dingin.

"Sirius." Regulus berkata tak kalah dinginnya.

"Oh, hallo sepupu." Belatrik berkata dengan suara riang kekanakan.

"Apa maumu Bella?"

"Ck ck ck... mana sopan santunmu sepupu?" Bellatrix berdecak menggurui. "Betapa hancur hati Bibi Walburga jika melihatmu... dan pilihan teman-temanmu."

"Jaga kata-katamu BLack." kata Remus keras.

Bellatrix mendengus jijik "Sebelum kau menyuruhku menjaga kata-kataku, kenapa kau tidak urus saja pakaianmu?" Dia memandang Remus dari atas kebawah, menatap jijik bajunya yang sedikit agak lusuh. "Dan apa itu yang kau pakai? Jubah bekas ayahmu? Kuduga bahkan pakaian dalammu pun bekas!" dia memandang Remus meremehkan.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Tukas James dan Sirius marah.

Bellatrix mengacuhkan James dan Sirius. Dia memandang Remus, lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Oh ya, apa benar desas-desus yang kudengar selama ini?"

"Apa?" Remus berkata, suaranya agak kasar.

Mata Bellatrix menyipit waspada "Bahwa kau adalah Manusia Serigala." Kemudian dia menyeringai kejam. "Seandainya itu benar, bahkan kau lebih rendah dari Darah lumpur. Seharusnya kau di asingkan dan di buang. Seharusnya kau bersama kelompokmu yang lain. Sesama pencundang." Dia mengakhiri kejam.

Remus mengejang. Matanya berubah merah menatap Bellatrix. Buas.

Bellatrix mundur sedikit, merasa agak gentar. Mungkinkah gosip Manusia Serigala itu benar? Dia akan mencari tahu hal itu.

"Kau salah." James berkata keras. "Remus bahkan lebih normal daripada dirimu Black."

Bellatrix menoleh kepada James. "Potter..Potter.. Potter... aku pikir kau oke." Bellatrix menyibakan rambutnya dengan angkuh. "Kau Darah Murni. Sama sepertiku. Seharusnya kau lebih bijaksana. Berteman dengan Darah lumpur dan Manusia Serigala? Menjijikkan." Dia memandang Sirius "Kalian berdua sama saja. Harusnya kalian lebih bijak memilih teman, kalian telah menodai ras penyihir. Penghianat!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Bella!" kata Sirius marahl. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, dan kudengar kau akan menjadi Pelahap Maut, eh? Geng gila yang ber-idialis konyol, aku bahkan ragu kalau pemimpin geng kalian punya darah semurni yang dia banggakan, bahkan aku kira comberan pun lebih murni daripada darah Voldemort."

Para Slytherin menegang.

"Jaga bicaramu Sirius!" Bentak Ballatrix marah. "Tidak boleh ada yang meragukan Pangeran Kegelapan dan jangan berani menyebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu itu!"

Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya begitu juga Sirius. Mereka saling mendelik satu sama lain.

Yang lainnya mulai mengeluarkan tongkat, waspada terhadap kutukan yang mungkin akan diluncurkan lawan. Mereka semua siap berduel.

Sesaat dari mata Bellatrux terlihat kelaparan akan mantra yang sudah lama ingin dia coba. Kutukan Tak Termaafkan sangat ingin ia sampaikan pada Remus manusia serigala.

"Cru—"

"Expelliarmus!" Seru James. "Kau tahu mantra itu tidak diperbolehkan di Hogwarts, atau kau ingin membangunkan Dumbledore dan membuat kita semua terkena detensi!" James menatap Bellatrix tajam yang hanya menyeringai sinis seperti biasa.

"Apa pedulimu, Potter, kau bahkan lebih sering terkena detensi bersama kelompok gilamu dan sering melanggar peraturan jadi tak masalah detensi semalam saja."

Pintu ruang kelas ramuan berderit dan terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan beberapa orang lagi yang masuk.

"Well, lihat Sev, darah lumpurmu datang!"

Para Gryffindor dan Severus menegang.

Severus membelalak kepada Bellatrix. Dia mengutuknya dalam hati. Dia tidak suka ada yang memanggil Lily dengan sebutan Darah lumpur. Dia harus bicara kepada Bellatrix nanti.

Mulciber dan Avery mendengkur senang. Ekspresi mereka lapar.

"Jangan pernah memanggil Lily dengan sebutan darah lumpur, Black!"

"Menyukai darah lumpur, itu bahkan lebih hina! Mereka rendah dan tidak berhak menjadi penyihir, kau darah murni seharusnya dapat memilih dengan lebih selektif lagi, Potter!"

"Tak usah memberitahuku apa yang harus dan tidak kulakukan, Black!" Desis James, matanya berkilat marah.

Di sudut lain, Lily Evans menegang dan hanya memperhatikan duel mulut antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor meskipun yang paling aktif hanyalah Bellatrix dan James yang saling adu balas komentar.

Lily melihat James dan Sirius yang menegang menahan kesal akibat ucapan yang dikatakan Bellatrix, mereka berdua mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka ke arah Bellatrix bersamaan dengan Sverus, Mulciber dan Avery yang juga mengacungkan tongkat mereka pada James dan Sirius.

Sekilas para Slytherin akan menggunakan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, namun Bellatrix memberi kode dengan gelengan. Ternyata dia takut terkena detensi. Lily tersenyum meskipun ia sedikit takut akan keberadaan mereka oleh para guru atau yang paling gawat adalah Mcgonagall mengetahuinya.

Lalu ada kilatan cahaya putih melesat melewati kepala Lily, Frank, dan Alice dan mengenai tongkat para Slytherin dan Gryffindor dan terpental jauh. Semua mata menyalahkan tiga orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, namun mereka segera membelalakkan mata mendapati siapa yang ada di balik semuanya.

"Detensi untuk kalian semua!" Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan galak.

"Tapi professor…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Miss Evans, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu sebagai Ketua Murid, tapi…" Lily hanya menundukan kepala. "Dan kau juga Mr Potter!" Profesor McGonagall menambahkan dengan galak.

"Ini semua gara-gara KAU!" Lily berteriak

"Tenang lily, tenang..." James nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah lily," Alice menenangkan gadis itu

Lily masih membelalak terhadap James, dan berkata "Tapi kita tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Yah, bagaimanapun kita berada ditempat dan waktu yang salah," Frank berkata dengan sedikit memberengut. Lupin menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan James, Sirius dan Peter hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Padfoot, kau makan seperti orang yang sudah 100 tahun tidak makan," Remus menaikan alis melihat bagaimana temannya makan.

Sirius mengangkat bahu dan berkata dengan mulut penuh " haku hedang halam masha fertumbhuhan". Lupin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan Peter hanya tersenyum kecil. Sementara itu James sedang merayu Lily untuk pergi ke Hogsmade bersamanya akhir pekan ini, dan dengan "sukses" membuat lily meledak-ledak.

"Ehm!"

Mereka melonjak kaget melihat Profesor McGonagall ada di belakang mereka. Frank dan Alice membeku, mereka (hampir) berciuman.

"Detensi dilaksanakan besok jam 10 pagi, Madam Pince membutuhkan kalian untuk menyortir buku-buku di perpustakaan," kata Profesor McGonagal mencela melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Tapi Profesor, besok akhir pekan, dan ada kunjungan Hogsmade, tidak bisakah di tunda?" Sirius memohon dan memberikan pandangan memelas bertaburan bintang ala film-film kartun.

"Tidak!" Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan galak. "Seharusnya kau pikirkan itu dulu! sebelum berbuat onar, dan sekarang terima konsekuensinya!"

"Ayolah Minnie…"

"Potong lima angka dari Griffindor! Bersikaplah sopan Black," Profesor McGonagal berkata dengan sangat galak akan tetapi wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa kami akan detensi bersama anak-anak Slytherin yang bau?" James menyeringai

"Potter! Tidak! Kalian tidak akan bersama anak-anak Slytherin. Aku tidak mau kalian menghancurkan perpustakaan dengan saling mengutuk, tidak, anak-anak Slytherin akan melakukan hal lain untuk Mr Filch," kata Profesor McGonagal. " Dan kau Pettigrew, kau tidak perlu mengikuti detensi, tadi aku menerima pesan dari orang tuamu, bahwa kau diharapkan hadir di acara keluargamu saat ini, dan kau bisa memakai perapian di ruang kantorku,"

James dan Sirius mengeluh keras-keras. Profesor McGonagal menatapnya mencela.

"Sorry Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Lily, Alice, Frank," Peter berkata sambil nyengir lebar dan berlalu mengikuti McGonagal.

"Aah.. gagal...gagal.. semua rencana akhir pekanku," keluh Sirius "Kencan-kencanku… Dhapne, Cecil, Rosie, Carol, Angela…"

Lily membelalak dan berkata "Seharusnya KAU! pikirakan hal itu sebelum berbuat onar!." Alice, Frank dan Remus hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Aaah ini membosankan," Sirius berkata sambil melemparkan buku ketumpukan "Menyortir buku… aku bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna," gumam Sirius.

"Hentikan keluhanmu Padfoot, aku sudah mendengarnya hampir 100 kali, lagipula disini tidak terlalu buruk," James berkata sambil mengacak rambut dan nyengir ke Lily. Yang hanya di balas oleh gadis itu dengan membelalak.

"James,"

"Ya Moony?"

"Apa kau punya saudara bernama Harry Potter?" Lupin berkata di antara tumpukan buku-buku.

"Harry Potter?" James mengernyit. "Tidak, aku tidak punya, siapa dia?"

"Lihat buku ini," Lupin berkata sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu… aku pikir mungkin dia saudaramu atau..?

"Anakmu?" Sirius menyeringai lebar.

"Apa?" James membelalak kaget.

"Coba lihat tahun terbitnya," Frank berkata dengan tertarik.

"Tahun 1997," pekik Alice "Ini.."

"Masa depan…?" Lily berkata setengah takjub setengah tidak percaya.

"Yes! Prongs punya anak.., Prongs punya anak.., Prongs punya anak.., Prongs punya anak..." Sirius bernyanyi sambil menarikan tarian hula-hula.

James kelihatan agak shock. Anaknya? Benarkah…

"Ayo kita baca," Remus menyarankan. Dan semua menganggukan kepala terlihat tertarik, seperti apakah masa depan itu dan seperti apakah anak si pembuat onar ini. Mereka tertawa kecil membayangkan James junior.

"Biar aku duluan" Remus berkata dan mulai membaca judulnya " Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" ]


	2. (1) The Boy Who Lived

"Tunggu dulu Lupin, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita membaca di perpustakaan?" Alice bertanya sambil melirik takut-takut, berharap menemukan hidung madam Pince di antara rak-rak buku. "Kau tahu, Madam Pince bisa membunuh kita, kalau kita berisik disini." Dia membuat gerakan dramatis memotong leher dengan tongkatnya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Aku belum mau mati sebelum menikah dengan Lily," James berkata sambil memandang Lily penuh harap.

"Dalam mimpimu, James! maksudku Potter!" Lily berkata sambil membelalak kepada James.

"Kau tidak tahu kan Lil, apa saja yang telah kita lakukan di mimpiku" James bergumam sambil menerawang mengingat mimpinya semalam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Lily berkata sambil melotot ke James. "Kau tahu, kemungkinan aku menikah denganMU sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan melihat Filch nyegir malu-malu," dan dia membuat sebuah lingkaran sebesar telur naga dengan tongkatnya. "Sama dengan NOL BESAR"

"Tenanglah kalian semua... Madam Pince akan benar-benar membunuh kita kalau kalian ribut seperti ini" Frank berkata sambil memandang geli James yang sedang berakting mati, sekarat karena patah hati dan di bantu oleh Sirius yang sekarang sedang menyihir sebuah pemutar lagu, memainkan musik mellow ala opera sabun.

"Madam Pince sedang keluar tadi, aku tidak tahu kemana dia, tapi kurasa dia belum kembali" sahut Remus sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Kurasa kita harus melihat dulu untuk memastikan," Alice berkata setangah tertawa melihat James dan Sirius yang kini sedang berlari karena di kejar burung sihiran Lily.

"Tidak, kita bisa menggunakan mantra Muffliato jika Madam Pince kembali. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata Lily ragu.

"Tapi Lils, itu sama saja bunuh diri, Madam Pince akan membunuh kita kalau dia tahu kita membaca buku masa depan kita berdua." James tersenyum manis yang bagi Lily adalah senyum paling menjijikkan.

Lily mendengus, "bacakan saja dulu, Remus."

Remus mengangkat bahu. Menuruti kata Lily.

Dan Remus mulai membaca "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"

"Philosopher's Stone? Apa itu?" James betanya memandang teman-temannya.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan Remus kembali membaca.

 **Anak Laki-laki Yang Bertahan Hidup**

 **Mr dan Mrs Dursley**

"Hm, rasanya familiar?" Lily bergumam.

 **Yang tinggal di Privet Drive nomor empat bangga menyatakan diri bahwa mereka orang-orang normal, untunglah.**

"Terdengar seperti Muggle bagiku," James berkata pelan.

 **Mereka tak bisa diharapkan terlibat dengan sesuatu yang ajaib atau misterius, karena mereka sama sekali tak percaya omong kosong seperti itu.**

"Yeah, Muggle," Sirius menyahut.

"Kenapa Muggle bisa ada di buku tentang anakku? Maksudku, kalau dia memang benar anakku, sih," kata James sambil memandang teman-temannya meminta jawaban.

"Ada yang salah dengan Muggle?" Lily bertanya, suaranya manis berbahaya.

"Tentu saja tidak Lils, kami bukan pembenci Muggle, yang kemana-mana menyiksa atau menjahili Muggle, kami menghargai perbedaan dan tentu saja cinta damai!" James menyahut cepat membusungkan dada.

"Aneh sekali kau bilang seperti itu, mengingat kelakuan kalian pada Severus," Lily memandang mereka dengan galak.

"Yeah, itu beda-dia Slytherin!" kata James.

"Dan Rambutnya berminyak!" Sirius menambahkan.

Lily membelalak kepada mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian," Remus menengahi mereka dan mulai membaca kembali.

 **Mr Dursley adalah direktur Grunnings, perusahaan yang memproduksi bor.**

"Eh? Bor?" Alice, Frank dan James, Remus mengernyit mendengar kata itu

"Peralatan Muggle, untuk membuat lubang" Sirius menjawab cepat.

Semua menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa?" Sirius bertanya.

"Kau-kau tahu tentang peralatan Muggle?" Alice bertanya dengan heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan mengambil Telaah Muggle." Sirius menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu tertarik tentang Muggle, Sirius?" Remus menyahut.

"Sebenarnya aku mengambil Telaah Muggle dalam rangka membuat ibuku tersayang merasa semakin kesal," kata Sirius sambil mengangkat bahu, merasa sedikit getir mengingat ibunya.

 **Dia laki-laki besar gemuk**

"Kau tahu, Padfoot? Kalau kau tidak berhenti makan, kau akan seperti orang ini." James berkata sambil nyengir jail ke Sirius, berusaha membuat suasana hati Sirius lebih baik, suasana hatinya selalu memburuk kalau mengingat ibunya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tampan!" Sirius berkata sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari ke belakang.

Alice dan Lily memutar bola mata mereka.

 **Nyaris tanpa leher, walaupun kumisnya besar sekali. Mrs Dursley kurus berambut pirang, lehernya dua kali panjang leher biasa. Baginya ini menguntungkan, karena kegemarannya adalah menjulurkan leher di atas pagar-pagar, mengintip para tetangga.**

"Hobi yang keren, pasti menyenangkan kalau menjadi tetangganya." Alice berkata sinis.

 **Suami istri Dursley mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki kecil bernama Dudley dan menurut pendapat mereka, di dunia ini tak ada anak lain sehebat Dudley.**

 **Keluarga Dursley memiliki segalanya yang mereka inginkan, tetapi mereka juga punya rahasia, dan ketakutan terbesar mereka adalah, kalau ada orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Mereka pikir mereka pasti tak akan tahan kalau sampai ada yang tahu tentang keluarga Potter.**

"Hei! Apa yang salah dengan keluarga Potter?" James berkata dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin... kau pernah menjahili mereka?" Sirius mengusulkan. James hanya mengangkat bahu, merasa bingung.

 **Mrs Potter adalah adik Mrs Dursley, tatapi sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Mrs Dursley malah berpura-pura tidak punya adik, karena adiknya dan suaminya yang tak berguna itu tak layak sama sekali menjadi kerabat keluarga Dursley.**

"Kau pastilah menikahi adik Mrs Dursley ini, Prongs" kata Remus.

"Yeah, calon keluarga yang menyenangkan," James menggerundel.

"Hm? Kau tahu, nama ini terasa familiar buatku" Lily berkata sambil mengernyit mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

 **Mr dan Mrs Dursley bergidik memikirkan apa kata tetangga mereka jika keluarga Potter muncul di jalan mereka.**

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan repot-repot mengunjungimu," James bergumam kesal dengan keluarga Dursley yang tak menyukai keluarganya.

 **Keluarga Dursley tahu bahwa keluarga Potter juga punya seorang anak laki-laki kecil, tetapi mereka belum pernah melihatnya. Anak ini salah satu alasan bagus lain kenapa mereka tak mau dekat-dekat dengan keluarga Potter. Mereka tak ingin Dudley bergaul dengan anak seperti itu.**

"Anak seperti itu?" Remus dan Sirius membelalak ke buku itu.

"Aku juga tidak mau anakku bergaul dengan anakmu!" James berkata dengan kesal memelototi buku yang di baca Remus.

 **Ketika Mr dan Mrs Dursley bangun pada hari Selasa pagi yang mendung pada saat cerita kita ini mulai,**

"Akhirnya mulai juga, aku sudah mulai bosan," ujar Sirius sambil berpura-pura menguap.

 **tak ada tanda-tanda di langit berawan di luar bahwa akan terjadi hal-hal misterius dan aneh di seluruh negri.**

 **Mr Dursley bersenandung ketika dia mengambil dasinya yang sangat membosankan untuk dipakainya bekerja,**

"Sepertinya hidupnya membosankan," Frank berkata pelan.

 **dan Mrs Dursley bergosip riang seraya berkutat dengan Dudley yang menjerit-jerik dan mendudukan anak itu di kursinya yang tinggi.**

 **Tak seorangpun dari mereka melihat seejor burung hantu besar kuning kecoklatan terbang melintasi jendela.**

"Post burung hantu, eh?"

 **Pukul setengah sembilan Mr Dursley memungut tas kerjanya, mengecup pipi Mrs Dursley dan mencoba mengecup Dudley, tapi gagal, sebab sekarang Dudley ngadat dan melempar-lempar serealnya ke dinding. "Dasar anak-anak," senyum Mr Dursley sambil masuk ke mobilnya dan memundurkannya keluar dari garasi rumah nomor empat.**

 **Di sudut jalanlah pertama kalinya dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh- seekor kucing membaca peta.**

"Hm?" Alice menaikan alisnya.

"Mungkin animagus?" Frank mengusulkan pelan.

 **Sekejap Mr Dursley tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilihatnya- kemudian dia menoleh untuk melihat sekali lagi. Ada kucing betina berdiri di ujung jalan Privet Drive, tetapi sama sekali tak kelihatan ada peta.'Rupanya tadi cuma khayalannya. Pasti itu tipuan cahaya.**

"Jadi itu yang dipikirankan Muggle waktu melihat sihir? Tipuan cahaya?" Remus bertanya.

"Muggle benar-benar buta" James berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **Mr Dursley mengerjapkan mata dan memandang kucing itu. Si kucing balas memandangnya. Saat Mr Dursley berbelok disudut dan meneruskan perjalanan, dia memandang kucing itu lewat kaca spionnya . Kucing itu sedang membca papan jalan yang bertuliskan Privet drive- bukan, bukan membaca melainkan memandang papan jalan itu, kucing tidak bisa membaca peta atau papan jalan.**

"Sepertinya itu Mcgonagall?" Alice mengusulkan.

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa McGonagall berada di tempat Muggle?" Lily memandang Alice, bertanya.

"Hmm entahlah, aku juga yakin kalau itu McGonagall, kau tahu kan, dia itu animagi, bentuk binatangya kucing," Frank menyahut.

"Aku pikir bukan?" James berkata sambil nyengir ke Lily, berusaha mendapat nilai plus dengan mendukung gadis tersebut.

Lily hanya menyipit curiga.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan" Alice tersenyum jahil "Aku bertaruh lima galeon kalau itu McGonagall."

"McGonagall!" Frank ber-tos dengan Alice.

"Bukan McGonagall!" Lily, James, dan Sirius menjawab serentak.

"Kau tidak ikut, Moony?" Sirius memandang Remus yang tengah mengamati mereka dari tadi.

"Ayolah, biar semakin seru." James menyahut sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hmm.. baiklah," Remus berpikir, kemudian menjawab, "Aku pilih McGonagall!"

"Penghianat!' Sirius dan James menggerutu pelan.

Remus hanya nyegir dan melanjutkan membaca.

 **Mr Dursley menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba melupakan kucing itu. Selama mengendarai mobilnya ke kota, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah pesanan bor dalam jumlah besar yang akan didapatkannya hari itu.**

 **Tetapi menjelang masuk kota, bor tergusur keluar dari pikirannya oleh sesuatu yang lain. Sementara terjebak macet seperti biasanya, dia melihat orang-orang berpakian aneh. Orang-orang yang memakai jubah.**

"Penyihir," gumam Sirius.

"Ceroboh sekali, apa mereka tidak berpikir tentang undang-undang kerahasiaan Sihir?" kata Lily dengan sedikit mencela.

 **Mr Dursley tak tahan melihat orang-orang berpakaian aneh-aneh- dandanan anak muda zaman sekarang! Dia kira jubah bloon ini sedang mode.**

"Hei! Tak yang salah dengan jubah!" seru James.

"Tapi di dunia Muggle jubah itu tidak biasa, Prongs." Sirius menjawab.

"Aneh"

 **Dia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada kemudi mobil dan matanya menatap serombongan orang aneh yang berdiri cukup dekat. Mereka sedang berbisik-bisik tegang. Mr Dursley sebal sekali melihat bahwa dua diantaranya mereka sama sekali tidak muda lagi. Yang pakai jubah hijau zamrud**

"Seperti mata Lily," James menyeletuk.

Lily sedikit memerah. Marauders, Alice dan Frank memperhatikan ini mereka tersenyum melihat reaksi Lily.

 **itu bahkan lebih tua dari dia! Kelewatan benar! Tetapi kemudian terlintas dibenaknya bahwa mereka mungkin sengaja berdandan seperti itu- mereka pastilah sedang mengumpulkan dana entah untuk apa- ya, pasti begitu.**

"Muggle benar-benar buta!" James, Alice dan Frank, Remus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa cuma keluarga Dursley saja?" Sirius mengangkat bahu.

 **Kendaraan-kendaraan mulai bergerak, dan beberapa menit kemudian Mr Dursley tiba di tempat parkir Grunning, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi bor.**

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bor itu, aku ingin tahu tentang keluargaku!" James mendelik kesal ke buku tersebut, berharap keluarganya melompat dari dalam buku.

 **Mr Dursley selalu duduk membelakangi jendela di kantornya di lantai sembilan. Jika tidak, mungkin sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi pada bor pagi itu. Dia tidak melihat burung-burung hantu terbang bersliweran di siang hari, meskipun orang-orang lain dijalan melihatnya. Orang-orang itu melongo dan menunjuk-nunjuk ketika burung-burung hantu tak putus-putusnya berterbangan.**

"Merlin, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Alice bertanya, bingung melihat banyak sekali pos burung hantu di saat bersamaan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada kejadian yang penting?" ujar Lily sambil memandang ke teman-temannya. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menggeleng tidak mengerti, karena tidak ada yang bicara lagi Remus pun melanjutkan.

 **Sebagian besar dari mereka belum pernah melihat burung hantu, di malam hari sekalipun.**

 **Tetapi Mr Dursley melewatkan pagi yang normal, tanpa gangguan burung hantu. Dia berteriak pada lima orang berbeda.**

"Kasihan"

 **Dia melakukan beberapa pembicaraan telepon penting dan berteriak beberapa kali lagi. Hatinya sedang senang, sampai waktu makan siang, ketika dia memutuskan akan melemaskan kaki dan berjalan ke toko kue di seberang jalan.**

 **Dia sudah lupa sama sekali pada orang-orang berjubah, sampai dia melewati serombongan lagi di sebelah toko kue. Dia mendelik gusar kepada mereka. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi mereka membuatnya resah. Rombongan yang ini juga berbisik-bisik tegang dan dia sama sekali tidak melihat satupun kotak pengumpul dana. Saat melewati mereka lagi dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor, dia mendengar beberapa kata yang mereka ucapkan.**

 **"Keluarga Potter, betul, begitu yang kudengar..."**

"Ada apa dengan keluargaku?" James langsung panik. "Kenapa orang-orang membicarakannya?"

"Mungkin keluargamu memenangkan penghargaan, atau kau melakukan lelucon terbesar sepanjang sejarah" Sirius mengusulkan sambil nyengir jahil.

"Mungkin" James juga nyengir dan berpikir "Lelucon terbesar sepanjang sejarah" terdengar sangat keren.

 **"... ya, anak mereka, Harry.."**

"Lihat James, Harry benar-benar anakmu!" seru Remus teringat judul buku ini.

 **Mr Dursley langsung berhenti. Ketakutan melandanya. Dia menoleh memandang mereka yang berbisik-bisik itu, seakan mau mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi.**

 **Dia cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan, bergegas naik ke kantornya, dengan galak menyuruh seketarisnya agar tidak mengganggunya, menyambar teleponnya, dan sudah hampir selesai menghubungi nomor rumahnya ketika dia berubah pikiran. Dia meletakan kembali gagang telepon dan mengelus-elus kumis sambil berpikir... tidak, dia bodoh.**

"Kejutan," Alice berkata datar.

 **Potter bukan nama yang tidak umum. Dia yakin ada banyak orang bernama Potter**

"Tidak, sebenarnya satu-satunya disini," James berkata dengan bangga.

"Mungkin disini, tapi di dunia muggle mungkin namamu sedikit ehm 'pasaran'?" Sirius menyeringai.

James agak menggerutu.

 **yang mempunyai anak bernama Harry. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia malah tidak yakin keponakannya bernama Harry.**

"Apa? Dia tidak tahu nama keponakannya? Lily menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **Dia bahkan belum pernah melihat anak itu.**

"Surprise.. surprise.." Alice dan Frank berkata datar.

 **Siapa tahu namanya Harvey. Atau Harold.**

"Hei, aku tidak akan menamai anakku dengan Harvey atau Harold!" James memprotes dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Tak gunanya membuat Mrs Dursley. Dia selalu jadi cemas kalau nama adiknya disebut-sebut. Mr Dursley tidak menyalahkannya- kalau dia sendiri punya adik seperti itu... tapi, orang-orang ynag memakai jubah itu..._

 _Sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi pada bor sore itu, dan ketika dia meninggalkan kantornya pada pukul luma sore, dia masih cemas sehingga menabrak orang di depan pintu._

 _"Maaf," gumamnya,_

"Woww kejutan..! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia tahu kata itu" kata Sirius

 **ketika laki-laki tua yang ditabraknya terhuyung nyaris jatuh. Sesaat kemudian baru Mr Dursley menyadari laki-laki itu memakai jubah ungu.**

 **Dia kelihatan sama sekali tidak marah ditabrak sampai hampir jatuh. Sebaliknya, dia malah nyengir lebar dan berkata dengan suara melengking yang membuat oaring-orang yang leawt menoleh, "Jangan minta maaf, Sir, karena tak ada yang bisa membuatku marah hari ini! Bergembiralah, karena Kau -Tahu - Siapa telah pergi akhirnya! Bahkan Muggle seperti anda pun harus ikut merayakan hari yang amat membahagiakan ini!"**

"Apa? Voldy akhirnya sudah pergi" seru James dan Sirius bersamaan.

"Benarkah? Voldemort sudah pergi?" Lily berkata tak percaya.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" James dan Sirius meninju udara merasa senang.

Alice dan Lily saling memeluk. Frank mencium Alice dan James memeluk Lily (yang entah kenapa tidak menolak) dan para Marauders lain. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan ber-tos, mereka sangat senang.

"Voldy sudah pergi, Voldy sudah pergi... kita damai lagi..." James dan Sirius menyanyikan lagu sambil menari-nari, dan menarik Remus untuk ikut menari mengelilingi perpustakaan.

"Oh Merlin, syukurlah... akhirnya.. Dia pergi juga aku pikir dia sudah tak terkalahkan" kata Alice mukanya berseri-seri senang dan memeluk Frank yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak juga, Dumbledore lebih kuat dari Voldemort dan semua orang tahu kalau Dumbledore adalah orang yang paling di takuti oleh Voldemort" kata Remus yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah mereka, dia telah berhasil melepaskan diri Sirius dan James. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah menarikan tarian hula-hula modifikasi yang telah di kembangkan oleh Sirius.

"Mungkinkah Dumbledore yang mengalahkan dia?" Lily berkata dengan bersemangat.

"Entahlah, Ayo kita lihat!" kata Frank, dia mengangguk ke Lupin untuk melanjutkan membaca.

"Kalian berdua, Diam!" Seru Lily melihat James dan Sirius makin menggila.

 **Dan laki-laki tua itu memeluk pinggang Mr Dursley, lalu pergi.**

 **Mr Dursley berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. Dia baru saja dipeluk oleh orang yang sama sekali asing. Seingatnya dia juga disebut Muggle, entah apa artinya itu. Dia jadi bingung. Dia bergegas ke mobilnya dan pulang, berharap bahwa semua tadi hanyalah kahayalannya. Ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena dia orang yang tidak suka berkhayal.**

 **Ketika mobilnya meluncur masuk ke perkarangan rumah nomor empat, yang pertama kali dilihatnya- dan ini tidak membuatnya bertambah lega- adalah kucing betina yang telah dilihatnya pagi tadi. Kucing itu sekarang duduk di atas tembok perkarangannya.**

"Ayooo McGonagall.. go go McGonagall go!" ujar Alice antusias.

"Bukan!" seru Lily, James dan Sirius bersaman.

"Oke, kita lihat nanti!" kata Alice sambil nyengir ke Lily, James dan Sirius.

 **Mr Dursley yakin itu kucing yang sama. Dia punya tanda yang sama disekeliling kedua matanya.**

 **"Shuh!" Mr Dursley mengusirnya.**

 **Kucing itu tidak bergerak. Dia malah menatap galak Mr Dursley.**

"Sepertinya McGonagall," Lily bergumam pelan.

"Apa, Lil?" Alice berkata sambil nyengir.

"Tidak-tidak ada," kata Lily keras kepala.

 **Apa ini perilaku normal kucing? Pikir Mr Dursley. Sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, dia masuk rumah. Dia masuk bertekad tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepada istrinya.**

 **Mr Dursley melewatkan hari yang noramal dan menyenangkan. Saat makan malam dia bercerita kepada Mr Dursley tentang ibu tetangga yang punya masalah dengan anak perempuannya dan bahwa Dudley sudah bisa ngomong kalimat baru ("Tak Mau!").**

Mereka semua mendengus

 **Mr Dursley berusaha bersikap biasa. Ketika Dudley sudah ditidurkan, Mr Dursley keruang keluarga untuk mendengarkan kabar terakhir dalam berita malam.**

 **"Dan akhirnya, para pengamat burung dari segala tempat melaporkan bahwa burung hantu di seluruh negri bersikap aneh sekali hari ini. Meskipun burung hantu normalnya berburu di malam hari dan jarang terlihat disiang hari, ratusan orang melihat burung-burung hantu berterbangan kesegala penjuru sejak matahari terbit. Para ahli tidak dapat menjelaskan kenapa para burung hantu mengubah pola tidur mereka." Pembawa berita tersenyum.**

"Tak heran, Voldemort telah di kalahkan ini berita yang heboh sekaligus menyenangkan," kata Frank.

 **"Sungguh aneh. Dan sekarang, kita bergabung dengan Jim McGuffin yang akan menyampaikan ramalan cuaca. Malam ini akan hujan burung hantu lagi, Jim?"**

 **"Wah, Ted," kata si peramal cuaca. "aku tak tahu tentang itu, tetapi bukan Cuma burung hantu yang bersikap aneh hari ini. Para pemirsa sampai sejauh Kent, Yorkshire, dan Dundee bergantian meneleponku untuk memberitahu bahwa alih-alih hujan seperti yang kuramalkan kemarin, yang mereka dapat adalah bintang-bintang jatuh!**

"Keren, kita harus mencobanya kapan-kapan!" James nyengir jahil ke teman-temannya.

"Yeah, kita akan mencobanya pada kesempatan pertama." kata Sirius antusias.

 **Mungkin orang-orang merayakan Bonfire Night lebih awal-padahal pesta kemabang api seharusnya baru minggu depan pemirsa! Tetapi malam ini bisa dipastikan hujan akan turun!"**

 **Mr Dursley terenyak di kursi berlengannya. Bintang jatuh di seluruh Inggris? Burung-burung hantu berterbangan di siang hari? Orang-orang misterius berjubah diamana-mana? Dan bisik-bisik, bisik-bisik tentang keluarga Potter...**

"Kenapa mereka terus berbisik-bisik tentang keluargaku?"

 **Mr Dursley masuk ke ruang keluarga membawa dua cangkir the. Percuma. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada istrinya. Mr Dursley berdeham panik. "Ehm- Petunia sayang-**

Lily mencelos, matanya melebar "Pe.. Petunia..."

"Kenapa dengan Petunia, Lils?" James bertanya mengamati wajah gadis itu yang sekarang menatapnya penuh horor.

"Di..dia, kakakku..." Lily berujar lemah.. itu artinya.. dia dan Potter...

James melongo sesaat, kemudian dia mengacungkan tinju ke udara dan berteriak "Yes yes yes! aku menikahi Lily yes" Dia bersorak dan memeluk Sirius dan Remus.

"Tunggu dulu James, aku belum mau percaya kalau aku belum mendengar nama Lily Potter disini!"

"Oke, kita lihat nanti!" James nyengir lebar merasa sangat senang.

 **belakangan ini ada kabar apa dari adikmu?"**

 **Seperti dugaannya, Mrs Dursley kelihatan kaget dan marah. Yah, biasanya kan mereka berpuara-pura dia tidak punya adik.**

"Dia benar-benar Petunia yang kukenal, dia terus bersikap seperti itu sejak aku mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts." Lily menunduk agak sedih.

 **"Tidak ada," jawabnya ketus.. "Memangnya kenapa?"**

 **"Ada berita aneh tadi," gumam Mr Dursley. "Burung hantu.. bintang jatuh.. dan ada banyak orang bertampang aneh di jalan hari ini."**

 **"Jadi?" tukas Mrs Dursley.**

 **"Yah aku Cuma berpikir... mungkin... ada kaitannya dengan.. kau tahu, kan... kelompoknya."**

"Kelompoknya? Apa kau tidak bisa berkata penyihir?" seru Sirius sambil memandang galak buku Harry Potter.

"Tidak, mereka tidak bisa. Mereka membenci sihir dan terus berpura-pura sihir atau penyihir tidak ada." Lily berkata dengan agak sedih mengingat sikap Petunia terhadapnya.

 **Mrs Dursley menyeruput tehnya dengan bibir cemberut. Mr Dursley mempertimbangkan, beranikah dia memberitahu istrinya bahwa dia telah mendengar nama Potter disebut-sebut. Dia memutuskan tidak berani saja. Sebagai gantinya dia berkata sebiasa mungkin, "Anak mereka- seumuran Dudley, kan?**

 **"Kayaknya sih," kata Mr Dursley kaku.**

 **"Siapa ya namanya? Howard, kan?"**

 **"Harry. Nama jelek dan kodian, menurutku."**

"Tidak! Menurutku nama itu bagus dan aku menyukainya," kata James sambil melotot ke buku itu.

Lily mengangguk dalam hati setuju dengan James, Dia juga menyukai nama Harry.

 **"Oh, ya," kata Mr Dursley, hatinya mencelos. "Ya, aku setuju."**

 **Dia tak lagi menyinggung-nyinggung masalah itu ketika mereka naik ke kamar tidur. Sementara Mrs Dursley di kamar mandi, Mr Dursley merayap ke jendela kamar dan mengintip ke halaman depan. Kucing itu masih ada. Dia sedang menatap jalanan seakan menunggu sesuatu.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di tunggu McGonagall?"

"Bukan McGonagall, Alice," Lily menyahut.

"Oke, kita buktikan!"

 **Apakah ini hanya khayalannya? Mungkinkah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Potter? Kalau betul begitu... kalau sampai bocor bahwa mereka masih kerabat pasangan... wah, dia tak akan tahan.**

 **Suami-istri Dursley naik ke tempat tidur. Mrs Dursley segera tertidur, tetapi Mr Dursley tidak. Dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Pikiran terakhir dan menenangkan sebelum dia tertidur adalah, seandainya pun keluarga Potter memang terlibat, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk datang ke tempat keluarga Dursley. Mereka tahu bagaimana pendapat dirinya dan Mrs Dursley mengenai mereka dan jenis mereka...**

"Jenis?"

 **Mr dursley tak melihat bagaimana dia dan Petunia bisa terlibat dengan entah apa yang sedang berlangsung ini. Dia menguap dan berbalik. Semua itu tak akan mempengaruhi mereka...**

 **Betapa kelirunya dia.**

Ha!

 **Mr Dursley mungkin saja bisa tidur, walau tak nyenyak, tetapi kucing dia atas tembok di luar sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Dia duduk diam bagai patung, matanya memandang tanpa kedip ke sudut Privet Drive dikejauhan. Ketika ada pintu mobil digabrukan ke jalan sebelah, dia tetap bergeming. Begitu juga ketika ada dua burung hantu melayang di atasnya. Kucing itu baru bergerak menjelang tengah malam.**

 **Seorang laki-laki muncul di sudut yang diawasi si kucing. Kemunculannya begitu mendadak dan tanpa suara, sehingga kau akan mengira dia muncul begitu saja dari dalam tanah.**

"Mungkin dia ber-Apparate!" seru James

"Portkey!" sahut Sirius

"Atau terbang?" Remus mengusulkan

 **Ekor si kucing bergerak dan matanya menyipit.**

 **Belum pernah ada orang semacam ini di Privet Drive. Dia tinggi, kurus, dan sudah tua sekali, kalau dilihat dari rambut dan jenggot putihnya yang cukup panjang untuk di selipkan di ikat pinggangnya. Dia memakai jubah ungu panjang yang menyapu jalan dan sepatu bot bergesper dengan hak tinggi.**

"Dumbledore!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa Dumbledore dan McGonagall ada disana?"

"Belum tentu itu McGonagall," kata Lily keras kepala, meskipun sekarang dia tidak begitu yakin.

 **Matanya biru terang dan bercahaya di balik kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulan-separo dan hidungnya panjang serta bengkok, seakan sudah pernah patah paling tidak dua kali. Nama laki-laki ini Albus Dumbledore.**

"Yeah, kita sudah tahu kalau itu Dumbledore"

 **Albus Dumbledore tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja tiba di jalan tempat segala sesuatu dari namanya sampai sepatunya tidak diinginkan. Dia sibuk memeriksa jubahnya, mencari sesuatu. Tetapi tampaknya dia sadar dia diawasi, karena mendadak saja dia mendongak memandang si kucing, yang masih memandangnya dari ujung lain jalan. Entah karena apa, melihat kucing ini dia tampak geli.**

 **Dia berdecak dan bergumam, "Seharusnya aku tahu."**

 **Dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya di kantong sebelah dalam. Ternyata korek api perak.**

 **Dibukanya, diangkatnya ke udara, lalu dinyalakannya. Lampu jalan terdekat padam dengan bunyi pop pelan. Dinyalakannya lagi, lampu berikutnya ikut padam.**

"Woww... keren.. aku ingin punya satu" kata Sirius kagum.

 **Dua belas kali ia menyalakan Pemadam-Lampu, sampai cahaya yang tinggal hanyalah dua sorot kecil mungil dikejauhan, yaitu mata si kucing yang mengawasinya. Jika ada orang yang melongok keluar dari jendela sekarang, bahkan si mata tajam Mrs Dursley pun tidak akan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di trotoar. Dumbledore menyelipkan Pemadam-Lampu ke dalam jubahnya lagi dan berjalan menuju rumah nomor empat. Setiba disana dia duduk di sebelah si kucing. Dumbledore tidak memandangnya, tetapi setelah beberapa saat dia mengajaknya bicara.**

 **"Tak disangka kita bertemu disini ya, Profesor McGonagall."**

"Yes yes yes!" Alice dan Frank ber -tos Remus tersenyum "Go McGonagall"

Lily, Sirius dan James sedikit lesu dan menyerahkan uang taruhan mereka.

 **Dia menoleh untuk tersenyum pada si kucing betina, tetapi kucing itu sudah tak ada. Alih-alih kucing, dia tersenyum pada wanita bertampang agak galak yang memakai kacamata persegi, persis bentuk yang melingkari mata si kucing. Wanita itu juga memakai jubah, warnanya hijau zambrut. Rambut hitamnya digelung ketat. Dia kelihatan bingung.**

 **"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kucing itu aku?" tanyanya.**

 **"Profesorku, belum pernah aku melihat kucing yang duduk begitu kaku."**

"Siapa pun akan kaku kalau sudah duduk di tembok bata seharian" ujar Lily.

 **"Kau pun akan kaku kalau sudah duduk di tembok bata seharian," kata Profesor McGonagall.**

"Waw Lil, kau dan Minnie kembar!" celetuk James.

Lily memerah.

 **"Seharian? Padahal seharusnya kau bisa merayakan hari gembira ini? Aku melewati paling tidak selusin pesta dan perayaan dalam perjalanan kemari."**

"Kita juga harus merayakannya nanti, mungkin aku akan menghadiri puluhan pesta kejatuhan Voldy-Voldy" kata Sirius bersemangat.

"Ratusan," sahut James.

"Ribuan!" seru Sirius.

"Jutaan!"

"Milyaran!" mereka berdua berkata gila-gilaan.

"Kalian berdua, Diam!" kata Lily galak.

 **Profesor McGonagall mendengus marah.**

 **"Oh ya, semua merayakan," katanya tak sabar. "Kau pikir mereka akan lebih hati-hati, tetapi tidak- bahkan para Muggle pun merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Itu di siarkan di warta berita mereka." Dia mengendikan kepalanya ke arah jendela ruang keluarga Dursley yang gelap. "Aku mendengarnya. Rombongan burung hantu… bintang jatuh… Nah, mereka kan tidak bego. Keanehan ini menarik perhatian mereka. Bintang jatuh di Kent- aku berani bertaruh itu Dedalus Diggle. Dari dulu dia kurang perhitungan."**

"Dedalus Diggle?" kernyit Remus, mencoba mengingat nama itu di suatu tempat.

"Anak Hufflepuff kelas tiga" kata Frank.

 **"Kau tak bisa menyalahkan mereka," kata Dumbledore lembut. "Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa kita rayakan selama sebelas tahun ini."**

"Sebelas tahun?" kata Lily, "Itu artinya empat tahun lagi."

"Yes! kita akan merayakan kejatuhan Voldy-Voldy empat tahun lagi!" James ber-tos dengan Remus, Frank dan Sirius.

 **"Aku tahu," kata Profesor McGonagall jengkel. "Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi kita untuk lupa diri. Orang-orang ceroboh sekali, berkeliaran di jalan di siang bolong, bahkan tidak memakai pakaian Muggle, bertukar gossip."**

"Ayolah Minnie, rileks.. ini hari yang bahagia" kata Sirius sambil merilekskan posisinya di kursi.

 **Dia melirik tajam Dumbledore seakan berharap Dumbledore akan memberitahunya sesuatu, tetapi ternyata tidak, maka dia meneruskan, "Bagus sekali jika pada hari Kau-Tahu-Siapa akhirnya menghilang, bangsa Muggle juga akhirnya tahu tentang kita. Kira-kira dia betul sudah pergi, Dumbledore?"**

 **"Kelihatannya begitu," kata Dumbledore.**

"Yes!"

 **"Banyak yang harus kita syukuri. Kau mau permen jeruk?"**

"Permen jeruk?" kata James setengah tertawa. "Dumbledore tidak pernah berubah"

 **"Apa?"**

 **"Permen jeruk. Permen muggle yang aku sukai."**

 **"Tidak, terimakasih," kata Profesor McGonagall dingin, seakan menurut dia ini bukan saatnya untuk makan permen jeruk. "Seperti kukatakan, bahkan jika Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah pergi…"**

 **"Profesorku yang baik, tentunya orang bijaksana seperti kau bisa menyebut namanya? Segala omong kosong 'Kau-Tahu-Siapa' selama sebelas tahun aku berusaha menyebut orang-orang dengan namanya yang sebenarnya: Voldemort."**

"Voldemort!" seru mereka bersamaan.

 **Profesor McGonagall berjengit, tetapi Dumbledore, yang sedang membuka bungkus dua permen jeruk, kelihatannya tidak tahu. "Jadi sangat membingungkan jika kita selalu berkata Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku tak melihat alasan kita harus takut menyebut nama Voldemort."**

 **"Aku tahu," kata Profesor McGonagall, kedengaran setengah putus asa, setengah kagum. "Tetapi kau lain. Semua orang tahu kau satu-satunya orang yang di takuti Kau-Tahu oh baiklah Voldemort."**

"Jadi, Dumbledore yang mengalahkannya?" tanya Remus.

 **"Kau membuatku tersanjung," jawab Dumbledore tenag. "Voldemort memiliki kekuatan yang tak akan pernah kumiliki."**

 **"Hanya karena kau terlalu-yah, mulia untuk menggunakannya."**

"Aku setuju." Remus berkata pelan.

 **"Untung sekarang gelap. Belum pernah mukaku semerah ini sejak Madam Pomfrey mengatakan dia menyukai tutup telingaku yang baru."**

Mereka mendengus tertawa.

 **Profesor McGonagall memandang tajam Dumbledore dan berkata, "Burung-burung hantu itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kabar burung yang tersebar. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan semua orang? Tentang alasan kenapa dia menghilang? Tentang apa yang akhirnya menghentikannya?"**

"Apa.. apa?" James dan sirius berkata dengan bersemangat, yang lainnya memandang buku itu dengan tertarik, menunggu Remus melanjurkan.

 **Kelihatannya Profesor McGonagall telah mencapai pokok masalah yang ingin sekali didiskusikannya, alasan kenapa dia duduk menunggu di atas tembok keras dingin sepanjang hari, karena tidak sebagai kucing atau sebagai perempuan dia pernah memandang Dumbledore setajam sekarang. Jelas bahwa apapun yang dikatakan "semua orang" tak akan dipercayainya sampai Dumbledore mengatakan kepadanya bahwa itu benar. Tapi Dumbledore malah memilih permen jeruk yang lain dan tidak menjawab."**

"Yeah, hidup permen jeruk" kata Sirius datar.

 **"Apa yang mereka katakan," dia meneruskan, "adalah bahwa tadi malam Voldemort muncul di Godric's Hollow. Dia datang mencari keluarga Potter.**

James mencelos, wajahnya memucat. "Apa? Mencari keluargaku? Tapi—tapi kenapa?" Dia menggeleng lemah, takut mendengar kata selanjutnya.

Sirius dan Lily juga memucat. Tapi tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengangguk ke Remus untuk melanjutkan.

 **Menurut gossip, Lily dan James potter**

"Apa? Ulangi sekali lagi!" tiba-tiba James berkata dengan bersemangat.

 **Menurut gossip, Lily dan James potter** Remus mengulangi

"Kau dengar? Kau dengarkan yang barusan?" James tertawa-tawa dan meninju udara, merasa sangat senang, dia berteriak "Yes yes yes aku menikahi Lily, yes yes," dan dia berlari mengitari ruangan, seakan telah memenangkan Piala Dunia. lalu ber-tos dengan Sirius, Alice dan Frank tersenyum dan memberi selamat.

Lalu James mencium gadis itu, Lily hanya terdiam shock, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah. Alice menggodanya habis-habisan, membuat wajah Lily semerah tomat, Sirius menyihir konfeti berbentuk hati yang menjatuhi Lily dan James. Mereka merayakannya sampai akhirnya James menyadari kalau Remus hanya terdiam dari tadi dan dia bertanya, "Moony, sobat, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Remus hanya diam dan wajahnya memucat, dia menutup mata, membukanya menatap mereka nanar. Dia menelan ludah, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa, tenggorokannya serak. Dengan ngeri mereka semua memandang ekspresi Remus, takut akan apa yang ada di buku itu selanjutnya.

Dia menguatkan hati dia melanjutkan dengan pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

 **Menurut gossip, Lily dan James potter sudah-sudah mereka sudah meninggal."**

Sunyi, keheningan yang menyesakan hadir di antara mereka.

Sirius menggeleng tidak percaya.. "Tidak mungkin.. ini pasti salah…. Kalian tidak—tak maungkin" dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kemudian terduduk lemas di kursi.

Remus memandang mereka dengan sedih, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak sanggup, dia merasa sesak.. temannya.. temannya…

Lily terisak pelan dan James memeluknya. Wajahnya memucat dan dia menenangkan Lily "Tidak apa-apa Lil, tidak apa-apa.. semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Frank juga memucat, Alice mengangis dan berlari memeluk Lily.

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba sirius berkata keras "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Aku akan melindungi kalian!"

Remus mengangguk mantap dan berkata "Aku juga, pasti!"

Lily dan James tersenyum kepda mereka, dan Lily berkata lemah kepada Remus untuk melanjutkan.

 **Dumbledore menundukan kepalanya. Profesor McGonagall memekik kaget.**

 **"Lily dan James… tak bisa kupercaya… aku tak mau percaya… Oh, Albus…"**

 **Dumbledore mengulurkan tangan dan membelai bahu Profesor McGonagall. "Aku tahu… aku tahu…," katanya sedih.**

"Mereka menyayangi kita, Lils." James memandang gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya Lily hanya tersenyum sedih.

 **Suara Profesor McGonagall bergetar ketika dia meneruskan, "Itu belum semua. Kata mereka dia mencoba membunuh anak keluarga Potter, Harry.**

Mereka semua memucat.

"Tidak!" Lily berteriak histeris "Tidak.. tidak boleh—jangan anakku!"

James wajahnya mengeras "Tidak Lils, tidak—dia tidak akan menyentuh seujung rambut anak kita aku berjanji!"

 **Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak berhasil membunuh anak kecil itu. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa atau bagaimana, tetapi mereka bilang, bahwa ketika dia gagal membunuh Harry Potter, kekuatan Voldemort punah dan itulah sebabnya dia menghilang."**

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Lily

"Entahlah." James menggeleng kebingungan.

 **Dumbledore mengangguk tanpa bicara.**

 **"Jadi-jadi betul?" Profesor McGonagall tergagap. "Setelah semua yang dilakukannya… semua orang yang telah dibunuhnya… dia tak bisa membunuh anak yang boleh dikatakan masih bayi? Sungguh mengherankan… mengingat segala upaya untuk menghentikan sepak terjangnya… tetapi bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa bertahan?"**

"Mengagumkan," kata Frank "Bagaimana bisa seorang bayi bertahan?"

"Waw, anakmu pastilah hebat, Prongs" seru Sirius takjub sambil menjabat tangan James. "Dia mengalahkan Voldy!"

Lily tersenyum lega anaknya masih hidup dan dia berkata, "Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

 **"Kita Cuma bisa menduga," kata Dumbledore. "Kita mungkin tak akan pernah tahu."**

"Taruhan, Dumbledore pasti tahu." kata Sirius

 **Profesor McGonagall menarik sehelai sapu tangan sutra dan mengusap mata dibalik kacamatanya. Dumbledore menyedot hidung keras sambil mengambil jam emas dari dalam sakunya dan memandangnya. Jam itu sudah sangat tua. Jarumnya ada dua belas, tetapi tidak ada angkanya. Sebagai gantinya, planet-palanet kecil bergerak mengitari tepinya. Tapi Dumbledore pasti bisa mengartikannya, karena dia mengembalikan jam itu ke sakunya dan berkata, "Hagrid terlambat. Kurasa dia yang memberitahumu bahwa aku akan ada disini, kan?"**

"Hagrid? Untuk apa dia di sana?" Frank bertanya.

 **"Ya," jawab Profesor McGonagall. "Dan kurasa kau tidak akan memberitahuku kenapa kau sampai berada di sini?"**

 **"Aku datang untuk mengantar Harry kepada bibi dan pamannya. Hanya merekalah keluarganya yang tinggal sekarang."**

"Tidak! Lily berteriak histeris. "Jangan.. jangan.. jangan kesana!"

"Lils, tenang," James menggenggam tangan gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak James! Kau tidak mengerti—Petunia membenciku! Dia juga akan membenci Harry—Harry akan sengsara!" Lily terisak dan menangis pelan.

James memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya.

 **"Kau tidak- yang kau maksudkan tak mungkin orang-orang yang tinggal di sini?" seru Profesor McGonagall seraya melompat berdiri dan menunjuk rumah nomor empat. "Dumbledore- jangan. Aku sudah mengamati mereka sepenjang hari. Takkan bisakau temukan dua orang yang sangat berbeda dari kita seperti mereka. Dan mereka punya anak- kulihat anak ini menendang-nendang ibunya sepenjang jalan ini, menjerit-jerit minta permen. Harry Potter akan tinggal disini?"**

 **"Ini tempat paling baik untuknya," kata Dumbledore tegas. "Bibi dan pamannya akan bisa menjelaskan segalanya kepadanya kalau dia sudah lebih besar. Aku sudah menulis surat kepada mereka."**

"Surat? Surat!" Lily berteriak histeris dia berjalan mengitari ruangan"Bagaimana mungkin—apa dia pikir hal ini bisa di jelaskan dalam surat?"

"Tenanglah, Lil," wajah James mengeras, dia meraih tangan gadis itu, memegang tanganya, berusaha menenangkan Lily.

 **"Surat?" Profesor McGonagall mengulangi dengan lesu, kembali duduk di atas tembok.**

"McGonagall setuju denganmu, Lils." Remus dan Alice berkata hampir bersamaan"

 **Orang-orang ini tak akan pernah memahami Harry! Dia akan jadi orang terkenal- jadi legenda- aku tak akan heran jika di masa depan nanti, hari ini akan di jadikan hari Harry Potter- akan ada buku-buku tentang Harry yang di tulis- semua anak di dunia kita akan mengenal namanya!"**

"Wow, cool..." kata Sirius.

"Yeah, cool" James berkata bangga.

 **"Justru itu," kata Dumbeldore memandang dengan sangat serius di atas lensa kaca matanya yang berbentuk bulan-separo. "Semua itu bisa membuat sombong anak manapun. Sudah terkenal sebelum dia bisa berjalan dan bicara! Terkenal gara-gara sesuatu yang ingatpun dia tidak! Tak bisakah kau lihat, akan jauh lebih baik baginya jika dia dibesarkan jauh dari semua itu, sampai dia siap menerimanya."**

"Itu memang benar, tapi—membiarkannya bersama keluarga Dursley.." Lily berkata dengan lesu.

 **Profesor McGonagall membuka mulut, berubah pikiran, menelan ludah, dan kemudian berkata, "Ya- ya, kau benar tentu saja.**

"Tidak!" Lily menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **Tetapi bagaimana anak itu bisa tiba disini, Dumbledore?" Mendadak di amatinya jubah Dumbledore, seakan dia mengira Dumbledore mungkin saja menyembunyikan anak itu di balik jubahanya.**

 **"Hagrid yang mengantarnya."**

 **"Kaupikir- bijaksana memepercayakan hal sepenting ini kepada Hagrid?"**

"Aku akan mempercayakan hidupku kepada Hagrid," James berkata cepat.

 **"Aku akan mempercayakan hidupku kepada Hagrid," kata Dumbledore.**

"Kalian kembar!" Sirius nyengir jahil, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

James hanya tersenyum lemah.

 **"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hatinya tidak berada di tempat yang benar," kata Profesor McGonagall menggerundel, "tetapi kau tak bisa berpura-pura tak tahu dia ceroboh."**

"Hagrid memang agak ceroboh, Ingat inciden di Aula besar remaren?" Remus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yang lainnya tertawa.

 **"Dia akan cenderung… apa itu?"**

 **Derum rendah memecah kesunyian di sekitar mereka. Derum itu makin lama makin keras sementara mereka memandang ke ujung jalan, mencari-cari lampu kendaraan. Bunyi itu membesar seperti raungan sementara mereka berdua mendongak ke langit- dan sebuah motor luar biasa besar jatuh dari angkasa, mendarat di jalan di depan mereka.**

"Keren… aku harus memilikinya" Sirius berkata dengan takjub.

Remus dan James hanya tersenyum.

 **Sepeda motor besar itu masih belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan laki-laki yang duduk di atasnya. Tingginya nyaris dua kali laki-laki dewasa dan lima kali lebih lebar. Besarnya sungguh kelewatan, dan dia begitu liar- rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan lebat kusut dan jenggotnya yang juga lebat menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya. Tangannya sebesar tutp tempat sampah dan kakiknya yang memakai sepatu bot kulit seperti lumba-lumba kecil. Lengannya yang besar dan berotot memeluk bungkusan selimut.**

"Hagrid!" seru mereka bersamaan.

 **"Hagrid," kata Dumbledore lega. "Akhirnya. Dan darimana kau dapat sepeda motor itu?**

 **"Pinjam, Profesor Dumbledore," jawab si raksasa, sambil turun dengan hati-hati dari motor itu. "Sirius Black muda pinjamkan padaku. Aku dapat dia, Sir."**

"Yes! Itu milikku.. milikku" Sirius ber-tos dengan James dan Remus.

 **"Tidak ada kesulitan, kan?"**

 **"Tidak, Sir- rumah nyaris hancur, tapi aku berhasil ambil dia sebelum para Muggle berdatangan. Dia tertidur ketika kami terbang melewati Bristol."**

"Aww"

 **Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonagall membungkuk ke arah bungkusan selimut. Di dalamnya ada seorang bayi laki-laki, tertidur nyenyak. Di balik sejumput rambut hitam pekat di atas dahinya mereka bisa melihat luka berbentuk aneh, seperti sambaran kilat.**

"Awww"

 **"Itukah…?" bisik Profesor McGonagall.**

 **"Ya," kata Dumbledore. "Bekas lukanya tak akan hilang selamanya."**

"Tak bisakah Dumbledore menghilangkannya?" Sirius dan James bertanya bersamaan.

 **"Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, Dumbledore?"**

 **"Kalaupun bisa, aku tak mau. Bekas luka kadang-kadang ada gunanya.**

"Mungkin beksa lukanya bisa menjadi semacam alarm?" kata Frank pelan.

 **Aku sendiri punya bekas luka di atas lutut kiri yang berupa peta jalur kereta apai bawah tanah London.**

"Waw Dumbledore punya bekas luka seperti itu?" Remus berkata takjub "Pasti berguna sekali, eh?"

 **Nah, berikan anak itu Hagrid. Lebih baik segera kita bereskan."**

 **Dumbledore menggendong Harry dan berbalik menuju rumah keluarga Dursley.**

 **"Bolehkah- bolehkah aku ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, Sir?" Tanya Hagrid.**

"Tentu saja Hagrid," Lily tersenyum lembut.

 **Dia menundukan kepalanya yang besar berambut lebat dan memberi si bayi kecupan yang pastilah membuat gatal gara-gara gesekan kumisnya. Kemudian mendadak Hagrid melolong seperti anjing terluka.**

 **"Shhh!" desah Profesor McGonagall. "Kau akan membangunkan para Muggle.**

 **"M-m-maaf," isak Hagrid, seraya mengeluarkan saputangan besar berbintik-bintik dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalamnya. "Tapi aku t-t-tak tahan- Lily dan James meninggal- dan kasihan Harry harus tinggal dengan Muggle…"**

Lily terisak, James memeluknya

 **"Ya, ya, memang sangat menyedihkan, tetapi kendalikan dirimu Hagrid. Kalau tidak, kita bisa ketahuan," bisik Profesor McGonagall sambil membelai-belai lengan Hagrid dengan amat hati-hati, sementara Dumbledore melangkahi tembok halaman yang rendah dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati dibaringkannyaHarry di depan pintu.**

"Dia meletakkan anakku di depan pintu?" Kata Lily, matanya membelalak. "Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan anakku di depan pintu? Dia sudah gila!"

 **Diambilnya sehelai surat dari dalam jubahnya dan diselipkannya di balik selimut Harry. Setelah itu dia kembali bergabung dengan dua orang lainnya. Selama semenit penuh ketiganya memandang bungkusan kecil itu. Bahu Hagrid berguncang, Profesor McGonagall berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, dan kilat yang biasanya ada di mata Dumbledore seakan telah padam.**

 **"Nah," kata Dumbledore akhirnya, "begitulah. Tak ada gunanya lagi kita tinggal disini. Lebih baik kita pergi dan ikut perayaan."**

 **"Yeah," kata Hagrid sengau. "Aku akan kembalikan motor Sirius. Malam, Profesor McGonagall… Profesor Dumbledore."**

"Yeah Hagrid, cepat kembalikan padaku.. aku membutuhkannya untuk menyelamatkan Harry dari keluarga Dursley!" kata Sirius.

"Thanks, Padfoot." James berkata sambil memeluk Lily.

Sirius hanya mengangguk.

 **Sambil menyeka air matanya yang mengucur terus dengan lengan ajaketnya, Hagrid melompat ke atas motornya dan menstaternya. Diiringi deruman, motor itu terangkat ke angkasa dan meluncur dalam kegelapan malam.**

 **"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Profesor McGonagall," kata Dumbledore sambil mengangguk kepadanya. Sebagai jawaban, Profesor McGonagall membuang ingus.**

 **Dumbledore berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Di sudut dia berhenti dan mengeluarkan Pemadam-Lampu peraknya. Dijetreknya sekali, dan dua belas bola cahaya serentak meluncur menuju lampu-lampu jalanan, sehingga Privet Drive mendadak terang dan dia bisa melihat seekor kucing betinan menyelinap ke sudut di ujung jalan lainnya. Dia juga masih bisa melihat bungkusan selimut di depan pintu rumah nomor empat.**

 **"Semoga semua baik, Harry," gumamnya. Dia memutar tumitnya dan dengan kebutan jubahnya dia lenyap.**

"Mereka benar-benar meninggalkannya.." Lily berujar lemah menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **Angin sepoi meniup pagar-pagar tanaman di Privet Drive yang rapi, yang berjajar diam dan teratur di bawah langit kelam. Di tempat setenang ini tidak akan pernah kau sangka akan terjadi hal-hal menakjubkan. Harry potter berguling dalam selimutnya tanpa terbangun. Dengan salah satu tangan kecilnya memegang surat yang ada disampingnya, dia tidur terus.**

"Awww"

 **Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia istimewa, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia terkenal, tanpa menyadari bahwa beberapa jam lagi dia akan terbangun mendengar jeritan Mrs Dursley saat membuka pintu depan untuk menaruh botol-botol susu, atau bahkan dia akan melewatkan beberapa minggu mendatang di dorong-dorong dan dicubiti oleh sepupunya, Dudley…**

Mereka semua membelalak pada buku itu, Sirius dan James mendesiskan kutukan-kutukan untuk Dudley.

 **Dia tak mungkin tahu bahwa pada saat ini, orang-orang yang berkumpul secara rahasia di seluruh negeri semua mengangkat gelas dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Untuk Harry Potter- anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup!"**

"Chapter pertama selesai," Remus berkata sambil meletakan buku itu di atas meja.

Hening, mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hal seperti apakah masa depan itu…

"Hal ini gila!" Lily berkata secara tiba-tiba "Anakku tidak boleh hidup di sana, mereka akan menyiksanya—Aku akan pergi ke Dumbledore sekarang—dia tidak bisa, dia tidak boleh!"

James merengkuh Lily, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, "Tenanglah, Lil tenanglah ini di masa depan, hal ini belum terjadi—ini hanya buku, kita tidak bisa—Padfoot, Monny." Dia menoleh ke teman-temannya. "Tolong jaga Harry, kalau—kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kami berdua."

"Pasti!" seru Remus dan Sirius bersamaan.

"Kau bisa mempercayakannya kepadaku, Prongs," kata Sirius sambil memegang bahu James.

"Tenanglah, Lil" kata Alice sambil tersenyum "Seandainya Black dan Lupin tidak menjaga Harry, kami akan menjaganya untukmu." Dia memandang Frank yang mengangguk dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menjaga Harry dengan hidupku!" kata Sirius.

"'Wow, apa kalian sudah memutuskan menikah?" potong Remus.

"Aku akan melamar Alice pada waktu kelulusan nanti!" Frank nyengir lebar dan mencium Alice.

"Selamat!" seru Lily dan Marauders bersamaan.

Lily memeluk Alice. Kemudian memandang sedih buku Harry Potter yang tergeletak di meja, "Good luck Harry" Dia berbisik.

Mereka semua menutup mata, berdoa, berharap yang terbaik untuk Harry. Untuk anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup.]


	3. (2) Kaca Yang Lenyap

Lily berdiri dan berjalan pelan di sekitar meja tempat mereka membaca kemudian berkata pelan "Jadi...?"

Mereka semua mendongak memandang Lily. Bingung.

"Jadi apa, Lils?" James bertanya memandang gelisah gadis itu.

"Jadi.. Voldemort sudah mati.. musnah.. hilang... whatever."

Mereka semua mengangguk penuh semangat. Alice sendiri sangat senang, dia teringat koran yang dia baca tadi pagi. Teror dimana-mana, tanda kegelapan, kematian. Rasanya Voldemort benar-benar sudah tak bisa dihentikan. Alice menatap Lily teringat tentang apa yang menyebabkan Voldemort musnah. Rasanya sakit.

"Dan kita.." Lily menunjuk dirinya dan James. "Kita sudah..."

"Mati" James menjawab datar, dia merasakan denyutan kecil di dalam dirinya. Rasa takutkah ini?

"Yeah, mati" ulang Lily. Lily merasa dirinya mencelos. Setiap orang akan mati, dia tahu itu. Akan tetapi, mengetahui bahwa dia akan mati 4 tahun lagi.. itu berbeda. Dia merasa begitu tak berdaya. 4 tahun lagi segalanya berakhir.

Sirius berkaca-kaca memandang mereka berdua wajahnya memucat. James.. sahabatnya.. 4 tahun lagi.. Dia merasa matanya makin memanas. Tidak boleh! Aku laki-laki! Jangan menangis Sirius Orion Black! KAU LAKI-LAKI BUKAN? Dia berkata keras kepada dirinya sendiri berusaha tegar.

Remus menatap mereka berdua seperti serigala terluka. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari pada transformasi-transformasi yang harus dia jalani setiap purnama. Dia merasa kehilangan sebagian dirinya, temannya.. sahabatnya. Voldemort Brengsek!

Ruangan kembali diliputi kesedihan, mata-mata yang memandang tak berdaya. Mereka tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk Lily dan James. Alice memandang Sirius, wajahnya agak pucat dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Aneh sekali melihatnya. Sirius orang yang agak pongah dan lelaki sejati tulen. Alice tak pernah bermimpi bisa melihatnya berkaca-kaca sebelumnya.

Kemudian Alice menoleh dilihatnya Remus. Remus terlihat begitu sedih. Semua karena sahabatnya James, rasanya dia bisa merasakan betapa eratnya persahabatan mereka. Mungkin lebih erat dari dirinya dan Lily.

Frank dari tadi terus menerus memegangi Alice. Alice berterimakasih karenanya. Dia merasa akan jatuh ke lantai kalau Frank tidak memeganginya. Frank adalah orang yang paling dia cintai. Dia memandang Frank, cowok itu tersenyum mendamaikan. Alice sungguh mencintainya.

Lily menarik nafas dalam-dalam kembali melanjutkan, "Dan Harry, dia akan tinggal bersama kakakku dan suaminya yang idiot itu" Lily berusaha menekan kegetirannya. "Manis sekali aku tidak sabar untuk membaca kelanjutannya," suaranya terdengar sangat getir.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" James berdiri dan memeluk gadis itu "semua akan baik-baik saja Lils, Harry anak kita, dia anak yang hebat."

"Sebaiknya kita baca lanjutannya." Frank menyarankan. "Tidak baik terus menduga-duga."

Mereka semua mengangguk. Setuju.

"Baiklah biar aku selanjutnya." Frank mulai membaca.

 **Kaca yang lenyap**

"Kaca yang lenyap?" Remus bertanya memandang Sirius.

"Mungkin kecelakaan sihir yang dilakukan Harry," Sirius mengangkat bahu.

 **Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu**

"Sepuluh tahun, Lils!" James terdengar bersemangat.

Lily tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Waw.. waktu berlalu begitu cepat.. setidaknya kau tidak perlu melihat masa kecil Harry di tendang bokongnya oleh Duddy."

"Sirius!" Lily dan James mendelik kepada Sirius.

"Hanya bercanda," ujar Sirius sambil nyengir.

 **sejak suami istri Dursley terbangun dan menemukan keponakan mereka di depan pintu, tetapi Privet Drive hampir tak berubah.**

Sirius mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Mereka benar-benar membosankan."

James nyegir ke para Marauders, "Yeah kapan-kapan kita harus mengajari mereka arti hidup."

 **Matahari terbit menyinari halaman-halaman depan yang rapi dan membuat berkilau angka empat dari kuningan di pintu depan rumah keluarga Dursley. Sinar matahari merayap ke dalam ruang keluarga mereka, yang masih nyaris sama dengan pada malam Mr Dursley menonton berita penting tentang burung-burung hantu dulu. Hanya foto-foto di rak di atas perapian yang betul-betul menunjukan berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ada banyak foto anak yang tampak seperti bola pantai besar merah jambu memakai topi yang warnanya berbeda-beda. Tetapi sekarang Dudley Dursley sudah bukan bayi lagi, dan sekarang foto-foto itu menunjukan anak gemuk berambut pirang menaiki sepeda roda tiga pertamanya, naik komedi putar, bermain komputer dengan ayahnya, dipeluk dan dicium ibunya. Dalam ruang itu sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada anak lain yang tinggal di rumah itu.**

"Mungkin Harry melarikan diri." James berkata penuh harap.

"Atau mungkin kami sudah mengambilnya." Sirius berkata dengan antusias.

 **Padahal Harry Potter masih di situ,**

Sirius dan James terenyak di kursi dan mengeluh keras-keras.

 **saat ini sedang tidur, tapi tak akan lama lagi.**

"Kenapa?" tanya Remus bingung.

 **Bibinya, Petunia, sudah bangun, dan suara nyaringnyalah yang pertama memecah kesunyian pagi itu.**

"Yeah, seharusnya aku tahu itu" Remus menghela nafas keras.

 **"Bangun! Bangun! Cepat!"**

 **Harry terbangun dengan kaget. Bibinya menggedor pintu lagi.**

"Apa dia tidak bisa sedikit lebih... nice?" Alice bertanya sambil mengernyit.

 _"Banguuuuun!" lengkingnya._

"Sepertinya tidak," ujar Lily agak muram.

 **Harry mendengarnya melangkah menuju dapur, lalu bunyi wajan yang diletakkan di atas kompor. Harry berguling telentang lagi dan berusaha mengingat-ingat mimpinya yang terputus tadi. Mimpinya menyenangkan. Ada motor terbang. Dia merasa dia pernah mimpi yang sama sebelumnya.**

"Dia ingat tentang motorku!" Sirius tertawa dan melonjak, "Kalian lihat, dia ingat tentang motorku!"

"Ya Padfoot, kami tahu," James berkata dengan nada bosan.

Sirius meninju bahu James, "Kau iri." Dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti—"

"Apa dia ingat tentang kita James?" Lily bertanya tiba-tiba, penuh harap dia memandang wajah James.

"E..e..e" James panik tiba-tiba Lily bertanya seperti itu, dia tahu bahwa jawaban yang sesungguhnya adalah tidak. Tidak mungkin Harry mengingat orang tuanya, dia masih satu tahun ketika Lily dan dia meninggal, tapi dia tidak tega mengatakan sebenarnya kepada gadis yang begitu di cintainya itu.

Lily menafsirkan yang terburuk dari ekspresi James. Yeah tentu saja dia tahu kalau Harry tidak akan ingat, tapi dia hanya... sedikit berharap. Dia tersenyum kepada James kemudian memandang Frank "Lanjutkan Frank" dia belum mau memikirkan bahwa anaknya tidak akan pernah mengingatnya, bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu wajahnya. Dia ragu Petunia memiliki fotonya, mungkin dia sudah membakar semua yang berhubungan denganya waktu Lily sudah mati.

 **Bibinya sudah kembali berada di depan pintu kamarnya.**

 **"Kau sudah bangun belum?" tuntutnya.**

 **"Hampir," jawab Harry.**

"Tinggalkan dia sendirian Tuney! Dia masih anak-anak." Lily berkata sambil memelotot pada buku yang dibaca Frank seakaan-akan buku itu adalah Petunia.

 **"Ayo cepat. Aku mau kau yang menggoreng daging asap. Jangan sampai gosong.**

Remus membelalak. "Apa! Dia menyuruh anak sepuluh tahun memasak?"

"Aku tidak heran," kata Lily getir.

 **Aku ingin segalanya sempurna pada hari ulang tahun Dudley."**

 **Harry mengeluh.**

 **"Apa katamu?"**

 **"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..."**

 **Ulang tahun Dudley- bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa?**

"Kamu tidak perlu mengingat ulang tahun si bola pantai itu Harry!" James berteriak kepada buku itu seolah berteriak kepada Harry.

 **Dengan enggan Harry turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari-cari kaus kaki. Ditemukannya sepasang di bawah tempat tidur, dan setelah menarik labah-labah dari salah satu di antaranya, dipakainya kaus kaki itu.**

"Laba-laba?" Lily memandang mereka semua bergantian. "Kenapa laba-laba ada di kamar Harry?"

"Tenang Lils, laba-laba ada dimana-mana, di dapur, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, kaus kaki." kata James menenangkan.

"Dan di mangkuk sup Snevilus." Sirius menyeringai.

James tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya "Aku sudah hampir lupa hal itu."

"Jadi itu kalian?" Lily melotot kepada mereka berdua. "Kapan kalian akan bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa?" Dia menunjuk mereka berdua dengan tongkatnya.

"Kami hanya bercanda," James dan Sirius berkata cepat-cepat melihat tongkat Lily.

"Kalian tahu, sup itu yang membuat aku!"

"Kenapa kau membuatkan sup untuk si ular itu?" James bertanya suaranya penuh kecemburuan.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Mum, dan Sev membantuku." Kata Lily sambil masih memelotot kepada James dan Sirius.

"Aku bersedia membantumu," James berkata cepat dia tidak ingin Liy dekat-dekat Snape.

Mau tak mau Lily tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan dia mengangguk singkat.

Mereka langsung melirik James. Ekspresinya membuat mereka semua tertawa, sepertinya dia akan pingsan saking senangnya.

 **Harry sudah terbiasa dengan labah-labah, karena lemari di bawah tangga penuh labah-labah, dan di situlah dia tidur.**

"APA?" mereka semua serempak melotot kepada buku itu. Bila Madam Pomfrey melihatnya mungkin dia akan berpikir mereka terkena suatu penyakit mata gila.

Sirius mendesis desiskan kutukan kepada pasangan Dursley.

Alice tidak heran, dia sendiri berpikir keluarga Dursley benar-benar gila.

Remus tampak pucat dan matanya memerah. Buas. Rasanya agak mengerikan, aneh sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Remus adalah orang yang paling ramah yang dia kenal. Hal ini membuat Alice agak takut.

Seketika Lily berdiri dan berteriak-teriak "Apa! Dia.. dia.. DIA TIDUR DI DALAM LEMARI BAWAH TANGGA! TEGANYA KAU PETUNIA... KAU... KAU... AKU TAK MENYANGKA SETEGA ITU KAU KEPADAKU! HANYA KARENA AKU PENYIHIR!" Lalu dia terhenyak di kursi. "Bukan salahku kalau akau penyihir dan bukan salah Harry kalau kami tidak bisa mengasuhnya! Bagaimana bagaimana mungkin dia setega itu!" Dia menangis.

"Aku tidak menyangka saudaramu benar-benar..." Alice benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini apalagi terhadap anak-anak, yeah mungkin pengecualian untuk Voldemort.

"Dia iri.. iri karena aku penyihir sedangkan dia tidak, sejak saat itu dia terus memeperlakukan aku seperti aku ini aneh." Lily berkata dengan Histeris.

Alice memeluknya. Kasihan Lily. Saudaranya benar-benar mengerikan. Dia teringat sewaktu di peron dulu, ketika melihat keluarga Evans pertama kalinya. Ayah dan ibu Lily begitu hangat, berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya. Sesaat dia mengira kalau kakak Lily saat itu sedang sakit gigi. Dia mendengus.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka sekarang juga." James berdiri wajahnya keras, tongkat sihirnya memercik bunga-bunga api merah.

"Aku ikut!" Sirius dan Remus ikut berdiri berdiri.

Wajah mereka menakutkan.

"Guys tenang, ini belum terjadi kita tidak bisa membunuh orang karena sesuatu yang belum dia lakukan," Frank berkata dengan bijak.

Frank selalu bijak. Itulah mengapa Alice sangat mencintainya. Dia mengangguk setuju atas usul Frank.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukan hal itu pada anakku!" Seru James panas.

"Duduklah James, Frank benar," Lily menyeka matanya. Dia berdiri dan memeluk James. James terperangah sesaat, kemudian balas memeluk Lily.

Frank menunggu mereka duduk kembali, kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

 **Setelah berpakaian, dia pergi ke dapur. Meja dapur, nyaris tersembunyi di bawah tumpukan hadiah untuk Dudley.**

"Berapa banyak hadiah yang dia dapatkan?" tanya Remus.

 **Tampaknya Dudley mendapatkan komputer baru yang di inginkannya, belum lagi televisi baru, dan sepeda balap. Kenapa persisinya Dudley ingin sepeda balap. Sungguh suatu misteri bagi Harry, karena Dudley gemuk dan benci olahraga- kecuali, tentu saja, bentuk olahraganya adalah meninju orang lain.**

"Sebaiknya itu bukan kau, Harry." Kata Sirius tajam.

 **Kantong tinju favorit Dudley adalah Harry,**

Kepala mereka semua langsung berasap. Mungkin jika seseorang memasak telur di atas kepala mereka, telur tersebut langsung gosong.

Tubuh James gemetar. Gemetar karena sangat marah, dia meninju meja berusaha meredakan kekesalannya.

Lily kaget. Dia memegang tangan James. Menggeleng.

James mengangguk, berusaha menenagkan diri.

 **tetapi Dudley jarang berhasil mengenainya. Harry memang tidak kelihatan gesit, tetapi dia gesit sekali.**

"Mungkin dia akan menjadi Seeker." James menggumam pelan.

Alice melirik James, mengangkat alis. Sepertinya dia kurang begitu suka. Kenapa?

 **Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tinggal di dalam lemari yang gelap, tetapi Harry termasuk kecil dan kurus untuk umurnya.**

"Tidak Harry, jangan khawatir. Prongs dulu juga..." Sirius menyeringai kepada James "imut-imut."

Mereka semua tertawa tergelak-gelak.

James meninju lengan sirius.

"Aww."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau James pernah mengalami masa imut-imut." Alice dan Lily berkata bersamaan sambil nyengir lebar.

Mereka semua tertawa sampai berair.

 **Dia bahkan kelihatan lebih kecil dan lebih kurus dari yang sesungguhnya karena semua pakaiannya lungsuran Dudley, dan Dudley empat kali lebih besar daripadanya.**

"Bahkan dia tidak mau membelikan Harry baju?" Remus menggertakan gigi. Kesal. Orang-orang macam apa keluarga Dursley itu.

 **Harry berwajah kurus, lututnya menonjol, rambutnya hitam dan matanya hijau cemerlang.**

James melonjak girang, "Dia memiliki matamu, Lis!" kata James bersemangat.

Alice tersenyum. James begitu terpesona kepada Lily. Yeah, Lily memang mempunyai mata yang sangat indah. Hijau cemerlang seperti zambrud.

 **Dia memakai kacamata bulat.**

"Yeah, tapi dia memiliki penglihatanmu," Lily mendengus.

Alice terkikik.

 **yang bingkainya dilekat dengan banyak selotip karena seringnya Dudley memukul hidungnya.**

James dan Sirius meninju meja saking kesalnya.

James menggertakkan gigi "Berani sekali dia melakukan itu pada anakku."

Alice menghela nafas, meredakan kekesalannya. Betapa mengerikannya keluarga Dursley ini. Bukan hanya Pasangan suami istri itu saja. Bahkan anaknya juga sangat 'mengerikan'.

 **Satu-satunya yang disukai Harry pada penampilannya adalah bekas luka tipis pada dahinya yang berbentuk sambaran kilat.**

 **Sejauh yang dia ingat, dari dulu bekas luka itu sudah ada dan pertanyaan pertama yang seingatnya dia tanyakan kepada Bibi Petunia adalah bagaimana dia mendapatkan bekas luka itu.**

 **"Dalam kecelakaan waktu orangtuamu meninggal," katanya.**

Wajah Frank mengeras.

"APA! TAPI KITA TIDAK MATI DALAM KECELAKAAN MOBIL! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! BERANINYA KAU BERBOHONG!" Lily berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang di bawa Frank. Kepalanya berasap.

The marauders terlihat bersiap untuk membunuh.

Alice melotot, dia merasa bola matanya akan jatuh saking shock nya. Kasihan Harry, bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal. Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan! Harry pantas tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

Alice memandang teman-temannya. Mereka marah, kesal dan sangat pucat. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seandainya anaknya nanti tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Alice pasti tak akan sanggup. Alice menghela nafas beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan diri. Dilihatnya Frank, Lily dan para Marauders juga melakukannya. Sepertinya butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk membaca buku itu. Alice melirik buku yang dibawa Frank. Rasanya buku itu seperti buku takdir. Apakah malaikat telah membawa buku itu kemari agar mereka bisa melihatnya? Untuk merubah masa depan. Dia tak tahu.

 **"Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi."**

 **Jangan tanya-tanya, itu peraturan pertama jika mau hidup tenang dengan kuarga Dursley.**

Frank mengernyit, "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa belajar kalau dia tidak boleh bertanya? Anak kecil belajar dengan bertanya."

 **Paman Vernon masuk dapur ketika Harry sedang membalik daging.**

 **"Sisir rambutmu!" perintahnya, sebagai ucapan selamat paginya.**

"Manis sekali." Lily berkata dengan sinis matanya masih menyipit memandang buku itu. Dia marah.

 **Sekali seminggu, Paman Vernon memandang dari atas korannya dan berteriak bahwa Harry harus potong rambut. Harry pastilah sudah potong rambut lebih sering dibanding seluruh teman sekelasnya sekaligus. Tetapi sama saja, rambutnya tetap saja tumbuh begitu - berantakan.**

"Oh tidaaak!" Sirius memandang mereka, dia menutup mulutnya matanya melebar memandang mereka semua. Kemudian dia meneruskan parau "Ha-Harry mewarisi kutukan keluarga Potter." Sirius berkata dengan dramatis.

Remus dan James mengernyit.

"Apa?" Alice dan Frank bertanya bersamaan mengangkat alis. Bingung.

"Apa maksudnya kutukan keluaraga Potter?" Lily bertanya memandang bergantian Sirius dan James.

Sirius memandang mereka semua, dia mengehela nafas beberapa kali kemudian berkata pelan suaranya terdengar sangat mistis. "Setiap anak laki-laki keluarga Potter akan mewarisi kutukan..." Dia menghela nafas sekali lagi kemudian melanjutkan, "kutukan... kutukan rambut berantakan." Dia mengakhiri dramatis.

Sunyi.

Sirius tertawa berguling-guling.

Yang lain melongo kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yeah, James tidak pernah bisa merapikan rambutnya." Remus tertawa sampai berair. "Aku ingat James pernah mencoba krim Muggle untuk membentuk rambut, demi mengesankan kau Lil" Remus tersenyum kepada Lily.

Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan rambutku, Prongs." Sirius berkata sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

James mencekik mereka berdua.

Alice terkikik melihat Sirius yang sekarang sedang berusaha bertahan hidup dari cekikan maut James. Dia nyengir, ulu dia pernah setengah mati jatuh cinta pada Sirius dan menjadi salah satu dari sejuta penggemarnya. Bagaimana ya kalau Frank tahu? Mungkin sekarang dia sudah membunuh Sirius. Alice terkikik. Dia nyengir melihat Frank yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Sirius dan James. Kekanakan sekali.

"Frank" Alice memanggilnya.

Frank menoleh.

Kemudian Alice nyengir dan menciumnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

 **Harry sedang menggoreng telur ketika Dudley muncul di dapur dengan ibunya. Dudley mirip sekali dengan Paman Vernon. Wajahnya lebar dan merah jambu, lehernya pendek, matanya kecil, biru, berair. Rambutnya yang tebal pirang menempel rapi pada kepalanya yang gemuk. Bibi Petunia sering mengatakan bahwa Dudley kelihatan seperti bayi malaikat. Sedangkan Harry sering mengatakan Dudley seperti babi pakai wig.**

Mereka tertawa.

"Harry pandai sekali mendiskripsikan orang." Sirius nyengir.

 **Harry menaruh piring berisi daging dan telur ke atas meja. Ini susah, karena nyaris tak ada tempat. Dudley sementara itu, menghitung hadiahnya. Wajahnya langsung cemberut.**

 **"Tiga puluh enam," katanya sambil memandang ayah dan ibunya. "Kurang dua dibanding tahun lalu."**

"Tiga puluh enam? Dan dia masih cemberut? Itu banyak sekali." Remus berkata dengan takjub.

"Biasa saja, kemarin aku menerima seratus hadiah pada ulang tahunku" Sirius berkata dengan malas.

Lily membelalak. "Seratus?"

"Yeah, kau tahu." Sirius mengangkat bahu "Aku punya banyak penggemar." Dia nyengir kemudian wajahnya berubah agak masam. "99 sebenarnya, 100 kalau di hitung dengan hadiah yang di kirim ibundaku tercinta. Howler." Dia berkata suram.

"Astaga! Howler pada saat ulang tahun. Itu mengerikan." Frank bergidik ngeri. Dia benci howler.

"Kau menerima Howler pada saat ulang tahun?" Lily mengernyit.

"Dia masih kesal aku lari dari rumah." Sirius mengengkat bahu.

"Lari dari rumah?" Alice dan Lily membelalak.

"Yeah."

"Lalu kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Lily.

Sirius tersenyum, "Mr dan Mrs Potter selalu bersedia menerimaku. Mereka baik sekali kepadaku." Dia nyengir kepada James yang dibalas nyengir juga.

 **"Sayang, kau belum menghitung hadiah Bibi Marge, lihat, ini dia di bawah hadiah dari Mummy dan Daddy."**

 **"Baik, tiga puluh tujuh kalau begitu." Kata Dudley yang wajahnya sudah merah. Harry yang sudah bisa menduga kemarahan Dudley akan meledak, cepat-cepat mengunyah dagingnya. Siapa tahu Dudley akan menjungkirkan meja.**

"Harry anak yang pintar." Sirius berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

 **Bibi Petunia rupanya menyadari datangnya bahaya juga, karena cepat-cepat dia berkata, "Dan kami akan membelikan untukmu dua hadiah lagi kalau kita jalan-jalan nanti. Bagaimana, manis? Dua hadiah tambahan. Oke, kan?**

 **Sejenak Dudley berpikir. Kelihatannya susah baginya. Akhirnya dia berkata pelan-pelan, "Jadi aku akan punya tiga puluh... tiga puluh..."**

"Bahkan dia tidak bisa berhitung?" Alice memandang Lily. Heran sekali dengan anak 'saudaranya' itu. "Bagaimana dia bisa lulus sekolah?"

"Mungkin Tuney yang mengerjakan semua ujiannya" kata Lily mendengus.

 **Tiga puluh sembilan, anak pintar," kata Bibi Petunia.**

 **"Oh." Dudley duduk dengan keras dan menjangkau bungkusan terdekat. "Baiklah."**

 **Paman Vernon tertawa.**

 **"Si kecil ini tak mau rugi, persis ayahnya. Pintar kau, Dudley! Ia mengacak rambut Dudley.**

James mendengus."Aku sanksi dia akan berkata seperti itu jika itu Harry."

Sirius menyandar malas di kursi, "Mungkin dia akan membunuh Harry jika Harry berani meminta hadiah."

Lily membelalak.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

 **Saat itu telepon berdering dan Bibi Petunia menjawabnya sementara Harry dan Paman Vernon menonton Dudley membuka sepeda balap, kamera, pesawat terbang mainan yang di kendalikan remote control, enam belas permainan komputer, dan perekam video.**

"Kira-kira apa yang Harry dapatkan waktu ulang tahunnya?" tanya Lily.

"Sepasang kaus kaki bekas mungkin." Remus menjawab getir.

"Setidaknya dia dapat hadiah," kata Frank. "Aku bahkan ragu mereka ingat Harry pernah dilahirkan."

 **Dia sedang merobek kertas pembungkus arloji emas ketika Bibi Petunia muncul kembali dengan wajah marah dan cemas.**

 **"Kabar buruk, Vernon," katanya. "Mrs Figg kakinya patah. Jadi tak bisa dititipi dia." Dia mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Harry.**

 **Mulut Dudley melongo ngeri, tetapi Harry senang. Setiap tahun, pada Harry ulang tahun Dudley, orang tuanya mengajak Dudley dan seorang temannya jalan-jalan, ke taman hiburan, kios hamburger, atau nonton bioskop. Harry ditinggal, dititipkan pada Mrs Figg, wanita tua aneh yan tinggal dua jalan dari Privet Drive. Harry benci tinggal disana. Seluruh rumahnya bau kol dan Mrs Figg memaksanya melihat foto-foto semua kucing yang pernah dimiliknya.**

"Aku benci kucing," Sirius berkata suaranya seperti gonggongan.

Lily menimpali, "Aku benci kol."

 **"Jadi bagaimana?" kata Bibi Petunia, memandang Harry dengan berang, seakan Harry yang merencanakan sakitnya Mrs Figg. Harry tahu dia seharusnya kasihan Mrs Figg kakinya patah, tetapi dia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa baru setahun lagi dia harus melihat foto Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, dan Tufty.**

"Harry kau tidak boleh seperti itu," Lily berkata dengan sedikit mencela.

James membela Harry, "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya Lils, dia tak suka disana."

 **"Kita bisa menelepon Marge," Pama Vernon menyarankan.**

 **"Jangan ngaco Vernon, dia kan benci anak itu."**

"Suprise suprise." seru Frank dan Alice serempak.

"Sepertinya semua keluarga Dursley membenci Harry." kata Lily suram.

 **Keluarga Dursley sering membicarakan Harry seperti ini, seakan anak ini tidak ada, atau lebih tepat lagi, seakan dia sesuatu yang sangat menjijikan, seperti bekicot.**

"Ugh"

 **"Bagaimana kalau siapa namanya tuh, temanmu—Yvone?"**

 **"Sedang berlibur di Majorca," tukas Bibi Petunia.**

 **"Kalian bisa meninggalkan aku disini," Harry mengusulkan penuh harap (dia bisa menonton acara yang disukainya di televisi dan mungkin bahkan mencoba komputer Dudley).**

 **Bibi Petunia kelihatan seperti tersedak telur.**

 **"Dan kalau kami pulang nanti rumah sudah hancur?" geramnya.**

"Harry tidak akan meledakkan rumah," Lily berkata sengit memandang buku tersebut.

 **"Aku tak akan meledakkan rumah," kata Harry, tetapi mereka tidak memedulikannya.**

"Kalian memang ibu dan anak." James tersenyum kepada Lily.

Wajah Lily memerah. Dia nyengir.

 **"Kurasa kita bisa membawanya ke kebun binatang," kata Bibi Petunia pelan, "... dan meninggalkannya di mobil..."**

Mata Lily melebar. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Harry di mobil! Dia masih anak-anak!"

 **"Mobil kita baru, dia tak boleh duduk sendirian..."**

"Yeah dia setuju denganmu, Lils. Tenang saja, mereka tak akan meninggalkan Harry di dalam mobil sendirian. Itu mobil baru!" James berkata sinis.

 **Dudley mulai menangis meraung-raung. Sebetulnya sih dia tidak betul-betul menangis. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak menangis. Tetapi dia tahu bahwa kalau dia mengerutkan mukanya dan meraung, ibunya akan mengabulkan semua yang diinginkannya.**

"Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Sirius berkata sebal.

 **"Dunky Duddydums, jangan menangis, Mummy tak akan membiarkannya merusak hari istimewamu!" Bibi Petunia berseru sambil memeluk Dudley.**

 **"Aku... tak... mau... dia... i-i-ikut!" Dudley menjerit diantara isak pura-puranya. "Dia se-selalu merusak acara!" Dia menyeringai jahat ke arah Harry dari celah lengan ibunya.**

Lily memelototi buku. "Dasar kau! anak gendut jahat!"

 **Saat itu bel pintu berbunyi. "Ya ampun mereka sudah datang!" kata Bibi Petunia panik- dan sekejap kemudian sahabat Dudley, Piers Polkidd, masuk bersama ibunya. Piers anak kurus berwajah seperti tikus. Dan biasanya dia memegangi lengan anak-anak dibelakang punggung, sementara Dudley memukulii mereka. Dudley langsung berhenti berpura-pura menagis.**

 **Setengah jam kemudian, Harry yang tak mempercayai keberuntungannya, duduk di jok belakang mobil bersama Piers dan Dudley, menuju kebun binatang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.**

"Sepertinya Harry senang sekali." Alice tersenyum kepada Lily.

James menghela nafas. "Sepertinya mereka tidak meberikan cukup kesenangan untuk Harry."

"Mereka tidak mau susah-susah melakukan hal tersebut James." Remus menimpali.

"Hary tak akan sesengsara kalau kita ada, dia akan pergi kemana-mana melihat apa saja dan memakai pakaian baru dan bagus." Sahut Lily agak putus asa.

 **Paman dan bibinya tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, tetapi sebelum mereka berangkat, Paman Vernon mengajaknya bicara.**

 **"Kuperingatkan kau," katanya, wajahnya yang lebar keunguan dekat sekali dengan wajah Harry. "Kuperingatkan kau sekarang—kalau kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh sedikit saja—kau akan dikurung di lemari itu sampai natal."**

"Mereka benar-benar sudah gila memperlakukan anak kecil seperti itu? Kau yakin Lil mereka tak perlu di bawa ke St mungo? Mungkin mereka mengalami gangguan kejiwaan atau otak rusak," Frank menyarankan melihat begitu sintingnya perlakuan keluarga Dursley kepada keponakan mereka.

Lily tersenyum.

 **"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," kata Harry, "sungguh..."**

 **Tetapi Paman Vernon tidak percaya. Yang lain pun tidak.**

 **Susahnya, hal-hal aneh sering terjadi di sekitar Hary,**

"Harry itu karena kau penyihir." James berkata dengan bangga.

 **dan tak ada gunanya memberitahu keluarga Dursley bahwa bukan dia yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.**

 **Pernah, Bibi Petunia yang sudah sebal melihat Harry pulang dari tukang cukur tetapi rambutnya kelihatan sama saja, mengambil gunting dapur dan memotong rambut harry sampai pendek sekali, nyaris gundul kecuali poninya yang sengaja tidak dipotong untuk "menyembunyikan bekas luka yang mengerikan".**

Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Sirius!" Lily mendelik pada Sirius.

"Kenapa? Itu lucu" Sirius mengangkat bahu.

 **Dudley terbahak-bahak menertawakan Harry,**

Sirius langsung berhenti tertawa.

 **sedangkan Harry sendiri semalaman tak bisa tidur, membayangkan bagaimana di sekolah ke esokan harinya. Dia sudah selalu ditertawakan gara-gara kacamatanya yang dilekat dengan selotip.**

James dan Lily terlihat murka

 **Tapi paginya, ternyata rambutnya sudah persis lagi dengan sebelum Bibi Petunia mencukurnya.**

"Bravo Harry." Sirius nyengir kepada buku yang dibawa Frank.

"Aku rasa dia akan jadi penyihir yang hebat, " Remus tersenyum.

Alice mengangguk.

James membusungkan dada, merasa bangga.

 **Dia dikurung selama seminggu dalam lemarinya gara-gara ini, walaupun dia sudah mencoba menerangkan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rambutnya bisa tumbuh kembali secepat itu.**

Lily berasap, "Dia mengurungnya! Dia mengurungnya karena hal yang tidak di maksudkannya? Harry tidak sengaja melakukan hal seperti itu!"

 **Pada kesempatan lain Bibi Petunia memaksanya memakai sweter tua Dudley yang menjijikkan (coklat dengan bulatan-bulatan hitam).**

"Eww."

 **Semakin Bibi Petunia memaksa menariknya melewati kepala Harry, sweter itu semakin mengecil, sampai akhirnya Cuma seukuran baju boneka tangan, dan jelas tak akan cukup dipakai Harry. Bibi Petunia memutuskan pastilah sweter itu mengerut ketika dicuci. Dan betapa leganya Harry, dia tidak dihukum karena ini.**

"Akhirnya ada juga saat di mana Harry tidak dihukum." Remus menghela nafas.

 **Tetapi sebaliknya, dia mendapat kesulitan besar gara-gara ditemukan di atap dapur sekolah. Seperti biasa geng Dudley mengejar-ngejarnya, dan Harry sama kagetnya dengan yang lain ketika tiba-tiba saja dia sudah duduk di atas cerobong asap.**

"Terbang?" Sirius berkata dengan takjub.

"Mungkin be-Apparate?" seru Frank

"Atau mungkin dia melompat dan terbawa angin?" James mengusulkan.

"Melompat dan terbawa angin?" Lily mengernyit dan mendengus. "Memangnya Harry kertas."

 **Mr dan Mrs Dursley menerima surat dari Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang sangat marah, karena Harry telah memanjat-manjat bangunan sekolah. Tetapi sebetulnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah (seperti yang diteriakkannya kepada Paman Vernon dari dalam lemarinya yang terkunci) melompat ke belakang tempat sampah besar di luar pintu dapur. Harry menduga pastilah saat melompat itu dia terbawa angin ke atas.**

"Kau sangat mirip dengan James," Lily menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

Mereka terbahak.

"Cheers Harry." James nyengir.

 **Tetapi hari ini semua akan berjalan mulus. Bahkan duduk bersama Dudley dan Piers pun diterimanya, asal dia bisa melewatkan hari bukan di sekolah, di dalam lemarinya, atau diruang tamu Mrs Figg yang bau kol.**

"Kasihan Harry aku rasa hidupnya selalu tidak menyenangkan." Remus berkata muram.

 **Sementara mengemudi, Paman Vernon mengeluh kepada Bibi Petunia. Hobinya memang mengeluh: orang-oarang dikantornya, Harry, para wakil rakyat, Harry, bank, dan Harry hanya beberapa saja dari topik favoritnya. Hari ini sepeda motor.**

 **"... ngebut seperti orang gila, preman-preman kurang kerjaan," komentarnya ketika ada motor yang menyalip mereka.**

 **"Aku pernah mimpi tentang motor" kata Harry yang tiba-tiba ingat mimpinya. "Motornya terbang."**

"Aku rasa itu tidak bijaksana Harry, mereka pasti tidak meyukainya." Kata Lily.

 **Paman Vernon nyaris menabrak mobil di depannya. Dia berbalik di tempat duduknya dan berteriak kepada Harry, wajahnya seperti bit raksasa yang berkumis. "MOTOR TIDAK TERBANG!"**

"Itu kan cuma mimpi!" seru Remus.

 **Dudley dan Piers cekikikan.**

 **"Aku tahu motor tidak terbang," kata Harry. "Itu kan Cuma mimpi."**

 **Tetapi Harry menyesal sudah ngomong. Kalau ada hal lain yang dibenci keluarga Dursley, itu adalah jika Harry menyebut-nyebut sesuatu yang tidak semestinya terjadi, tak peduli peristiwa itu Cuma dalam mimpi atau bahkan film kartun. Rupanya mereka berpendapat ide-ide Harry berbahaya.**

"Tidak heran hidup mereka membosankan." kata Sirius sambil pura-pura menguap.

 **Hari Sabtu itu cerah sekali dan kebun binatang penuh dikunjungi keluarga-keluarga. Mr dan Mrs Dursley membelikan Dudley dan Pers es krim coklat besar di pintu masuk, dan karena si gadis penuh-senyum di mobil es krim itu sudah terlanjur menanyai Harry dia ingin es krim apa sebelum mereka sempat mengajak Harry pergi, mereka membelikannya es krim loli lemon yang murah.**

"Itu lebih baik daripada tdak sama sekali" Alice tersenyum kepada Lily. "Setidaknya Harry senang."

Lily tersenyum, mengangguk.

 **Cukup enak juga, pikir Harry yang menjilati es lolinya sembari menonton gorila yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan bertampang mirip Dudley, hanya saja rambutnya tidak pirang.**

Mereka tertawa.

 **Belum pernah Harry segembira ini. Dia berhati-hati, berjalan agak jauh dari keluarga Dursley, agar Dudley dan Piers, yang menjelang makan siang sudah mulai bosan dengan binatang-binatang, tidak kembali melakukan hobi favorit mereka, yaitu memukulinya.**

"Benar sekali Harry, jangan dekat-dekat." Seru James.

"Sejauh mungkin Harry." Ujar Sirius.

 **Mereka makan di restoran kebun binatang dan ketika Dudley marah-marah karena es krimnya kurang besar, Paman Vernon membelikannya porsi yang lebih besar dan Harry diizinkan menghabiskan pesanan belakangan merasa, bahwa seharusnya dia tahu, hal menyenangkan seperti ini tak mengkin berlangsung terus.**

"Oh tidak, apa yang akan terjadi," Lily bertanya ngeri.

 **Setelah makan siang mereka mengunjungi rumah reptil. Di dalam rumah reptil sejuk dan gelap, dengan jendela-jendela berlampu di sepanjang dindingnya. Di balik kaca, berjenis-jenis kadal dan ular merayap dan melata di atas potongan-potongan kayu dan batu.**

"Aku benci ular." Alice berkata sambil bergidik ngeri. Dia selalu paranoid terhadap ular.

"Ssstttttt," Sirius dan James mendesis menirukan suara ular.

Frank mendelik terhadap mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa Alice sayang," Frank memegang tangan Alice.

 **Dudley dan Piers ingin melihat kobra besar beracun dan sanca raksasa yang bisa meremuk manusia. Dudley segera menemukan ular tebesar di tempat itu. Ular itu bisa membelitkan tubuhnya dua kali ke mobil Paman Vernon dan meremuknya seperti kaleng kerupuk- tetapi saat ini kelihatannya dia sedang malas. Sebetulnya, dia malah sedang tidur nyenyak.**

"Pasti ular tersebut butuh liburan." Kata James. "Dia pasti bosan sekali disana."

 **Dudley berdiri dengan hidung menempel di kaca memandang gulungan coklat berkilat itu.**

 **"Suruh dia bergerak," rengeknya pada ayahnya. Paman Vernon mengetuk kaca, tetapi si ular diam saja.**

 **"Ketuk lagi," Dudley menyuruh. Paman Vernon mengetuk keras dengan buku-buku jarinya, tetapi si ular tetap saja tidur.**

"Kasihan ular itu," Remus berkata sungguh-sungguh.

 **"Sungguh membosankan," keluh Dudley. Dia pergi.**

Sirius mengejek, "Yeah, pergi sana dan cari Mummy,"

 **Harry ganti bergerak ke dekat kaca dan memandang si ular lekat-lekat. Dia tak akan heran kalau si ular mati karena bosannya. Tak ada teman selain orang-orang bodoh yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca, mencoba mengganggunya sepanjang hari. Ini lebih parah dari pada menggunakan lemari sebagai kamar tidur, dengan satu-satunya pengunjung adalah Bibi Petunia yang menggedor-gedor pintu untuk membangunkan nya – paling tidak dia kan bisa ke bagian rumah yang lain.**

"Bagus sekali setidaknya hidunya lebih baik dari pada ular di kebun binatang." Lily berkata sinis.

 **Ular itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya yang seperti manik-manik. Pelan, sangat pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya samai matanya sejajar dengan mata Harry.**

 **Mata itu mengedip.**

"Apa?"

 **Mata itu mengedip**

"Apa ular bisa mengedip?" Alice bertanya.

Lily menggeleng, "A.. aku tak tahu."

 **Harry terbelalak. Kemudian dia cepat-cepat memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Ternyata memang tak ada. Dia kembali memandang si ular dan balas mengedip juga.**

"Aneh." Sirius dan James berkata bersamaan.

 **Si ular mengendikkan kepala ke arah Paman Vernon dan Dudley, kemudian mendongak ke langit-langit. Pandangannya kepada Harry seakan jelas berkata, "Sepanjang waktu memang seperti itu."**

 **"Aku tahu," gumam Harry lewat kaca, meskipun dia tak yakin si ular bisa mendengarnya. "Pastilah sangat menyebalkan."**

 **Si ular mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.**

 **"Kau berasal dari mana sih?" tanya Harry.**

 **Uar itu menggerakkan ekornya ke arah papan kecil di sebelah kaca. Harry membaca tulisannya.**

 **Boa Pembelit, Brazil.**

 **"Enakkah disana?"**

"Apakah kalian pikir Harry... Parselmouth?" James bertanya memandang mereka semua. Merasa bingung.

"Entahlah mungkin dia hanya..." Remus tidak bisa menjelaskan dan Frank kembali membaca

 **Si boa pembelit menunjuk dengan ekornya ke papan lagi dan Harry meneruskan membaca: Ular yang ada disini dikembangbiakkan di kebun binatang. "Oh, begitu- jadi, kau belum pernah ke Brazil?"**

 **Saat si ular menggelengkan kepala, teriakan memekakan telinga dibelakang Harry membuat mereka berdua terlonjak. "DUDLEY! MR DURDLEY! SINI LIHAT, ULARNYA MENGGELENG-GELENG! KALIAN TAK AKA PERCAYA!"**

 **Dudley datang tergopoh-gopoh.**

 **"Minggir kau," katanya sambil meninju dada Harry.**

"Beraninya KAU! Dia bisa terluka babi gendut jelek!" Lily berteriak.

Sirius mendengus. "Mana mungkin dia peduli."

 **Karena tak menyangka akan diserang, Harry terjatuh dilantai beton.**

"Oh Harry.. aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Lily berkata cemas.

 **Apa yang terjadi berikutnya berlangsung begitu cepat sehingga tak ada yang melihat bagaimana terjadinya. Sesaat Piers dan Dudley berdiri menempel dikaca, detik berikutnya mereka melompat mundur sambil memekik ngeri.**

 **Harry duduk ternganga: kaca bagian depan kandang si ular telah lenyap.**

"Waw"

 **Ular raksasa itu membuka gulungan tubuhnya dangan cepat, meluncur di lantai. Para pengunjung rumah reptil menjerit-jerit panik dan berlarian ke pintu keluar.**

 **Saat si ular meluncur cepat melewatinya, Harry bersedia bersumpah mendengar suara desis pelan berkata, "Brazil aku datang segera... Trimsss, Amigo."**

"Oke.. jadi jelas kalau Harry benar-benar Parselmouth." Kata Sirius.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Keluargaku tidak ada yang parselmouth.. bagaimana Harry bisa?" James menggeleng tak percaya.

"Mungkin kakek kakek kakek kakek buyutmu?" Remus mengusulkan.

"Entahlah setahuku tidak, lagipula aku keturunan Godric Gryffindor seharusnya yag bicara dengan ular itu ada keturunan Slazar Slytherin" James berkata parau.

"Kau keturunan Godric?" Lily berkata takjub.

James mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan membenci Harry? Karena dia Parselmouth?" mata Lily menyipit memandang James.

James diam.

Lily menunggunya bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan bangga padanya meski dia squib sekalipun." James berkata tegas.

Lily tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka. Selama ini dia selalu mengira James adalah kepala super melembung yang arogant. Sepertinya dia salah mengira selama ini.

"Hanya saja sebaiknya dia tidak menunjukkannya kepada anak lain di Hogwarts," kata James. "Kau tahu mereka bisa sangat salah paham."

"Tapi belum tentu seseorang yang bisa parseltongue itu jahat." Lily membela.

James memandang Lily "Percayalah padaku, orang-orang disini bisa benar-benar salah paham."

James tahu itu. Dia salah satunya.

 **Si penjaga rumah reptil shock dan bengong.**

 **"Tapi kacanya," katanya terus menerus, "ke mana kacanya?"**

Sirius tertawa "Cheers Prongs, anakmu benar-benar hebat."

James nyengir.

 **Direktur kebun binatang sendiri yang membuatkan secangkir teh kental manis untuk Bibi Petunia sambil tak henti-hentinya minta maaf. Piers dan Dudley Cuma bisa merepet. Sejauh yang Harry lihat, ular itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, kecuali dengan main-main mengetup-ngatupkan mulutnya di dekat tumit Dudley dan Piers saat dia lewat.**

"Uggh, aku beci ular" Alice berkata pelan.

 **Tetapi ketika mereka sudah kembali ke mobil Paman Venon, Dudley bercerita bagaimana si ular nyaris menggigit kakinya sampai putus, sementara Piers bersumpah si ular mencoba membelitnya sampai mati.**

"Yeah, aku harap ular tersebut benar-benar melakukannya." Sirius berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"Sirius!" Lily mendelik pada Sirius.

 **Tetapi yang paling parah, paling tidak bagi Harry, adalah Piers sudah cukup tenang untuk berkata, "Harry tadi bicara dengan ular itu. Iya, kan, Harry?"**

"Tidak!" Jerit Lily. "Sekarang Harry pasti akan dapat masalah."

"Mungkin Cuma hukuman kurungan seumur hidup." Sirius berkata sambil menggertakkan gigi.

 **Paman Vernon mengunggu sampai Piers meninggalkan rumah mereka, sebelum dia mulai mencecar Harry. Paman Vernon marah sekali sampai nyaris tak bisa bicara. Dia hanya bisa bilang, "Pergi- lemari- tinggal sana- tidak makan," sebelum dia terenyak di kursi dan Bibi Petunia cepat-cepat lari mengambilkannya segelas besar brandy.**

"Tidak makan? Tega sekali kalian." Lily mendelik sambil menunjuk buku yang dibawa Frank.

 **Lama kemudian Harry masih berbaring di dalam lemarinya yang gelap, ingin sekali rasanya punya arloji.**

"Aku harap aku bisa memberikannya arloji penyihir." Kata James. "Setiap penyihir laki-laki mendapatkannya pada waktu mereka umur tujuh belas."

 **Dia sama sekali tak tahu jam berapa sekarang dan dia juga tidak yakin keluarga Dursley sudah tidur. Sebelum mereka tidur, riskan sekali jika dia keluar dan mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.**

"Ayo Harry, kau harus tetap bertahan. Tinggal satu tahun lagi dan kau akan ke Hogwarts." James meyemangati.

 **Dia telah tinggal besama keluarga Dursley selama sepuluh tahun, sepuluh tahun penuh penderitaan.**

"Kejam sekali mereka." Kata Lily geram.

 **Sejauh yang dia ingat, sejak dia masih bayi dan orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Kadang-kadang, jika dia mengingat dengan keras selama jam-jam panjang membosankan didalam lemarinya, muncul dalam ingatannya pemandangan yang aneh: kilat cahaya hijau menyilaukan dan rasa sakit yang panas di dahinya.**

"Kilatan cahaya hijau? Apa itu artinya Voldemort mencoba membunuh Harry dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra?" Frank berkata takjub.

"Entahlah tapi seandainya benar, bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa selamat?" James memandang mereka semua. Bertanya.

Sirius menimpali, "Itu benar-benar luar biasa. Apalagi jika yang melakukannya Voldemort kesempatannya hanya 0,00000000000...1 sama dengan mustahil."

"Tapi Harry selamat." Lily berkata kagum.

Alice menambahkan, "Dan Voldemort menghilang."

"Itulah misterinya." sahut Remus.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Kemudian dia. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

Akhrinya Frank melanjutkan membaca.

 **Dia menganggap ini pastilah saat tabrakan terjadi, walaupun dia tak bisa membayangkan dari mana cahaya hijau itu muncul. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat orang tuanya.**

"Tak sedikitpun?" Lily bertanya dengan sedih.

James menggenggam tangan Lily, mencoba menentramkan gadis itu.

 **Paman dan bibinya tidak pernah bicara tentang mereka, dan tentu saja dia dilarang mengajukan pertanyaan. Tak ada foto orangtuanya di rumah keluarga Dursley.**

Lily merasa semakin sedih.

 **Waktu dia masih lebih kecil, Harry sering mengkhayalkan ada keluarga tak dikenal yang datang untuk membawanya pergi, tetapi ini tak pernah terjadi.**

"Guys, kemana kalian semua?" James bertanya setengah putus asa kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolong anaknya. Dimana para sahabatnya?

"Entahlah James, aku juga ingin tahu," Sirius menjawab.

"Mungkin... kami sudah mati." Remus berkata pelan.

 **Keluarga Dursley adala satu-satunya keluarganya. Meskipun demikian kadang-kadang dia mengira (atau berharap) orang-orang asing di jalan mengenalnya. Dan mereka juga orang-orang asing yang sangat aneh. Pernah seorang laki-laki kecil memakai topi ungu membungkuk kepadanya ketika dia sedang berbelanja dengan Bibi Petunia dan Dudley. Setelah dengan marah menanyai Harry apakah dia kenal oarang itu Bibi Petunia buru-buru menggiring mereka keluara dari toko itu tanpa membeli apapun. Seoarang wanita tua bertampang liar dan berdandan serba hijau melambai dengan riang kepadanya dari bus. Seorang laki-laki botak memakai mantel panjang ungu bahkan menjabat tangannya di jalan kemarin dulu dan kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang paling aneh tentang orang-orang ini adalah, tampaknya mereka langsung lenyap begitu Harry ingin melihat lebih jelas.**

"Jelas mereka itu penyihir." Remus berkata.

"Mungkin salah satu penggemar Harry. Dia selebritis di dunia sihir." Sirius berkata penuh ke kagumaan.

James membusungkan dada. Sangat bangga.

 **Di sekolah, Harry tak punya teman.**

Lily menutup mata. Merasa sangat sedih akan nasib anaknya kelak.

 **Semua anak tahu bahwa geng Dudley membenci Harry Potter yang aneh dengan pakaian bekasnya yang kebesaran dan kecamatanya yang bingkainya patah, dan tak seorangpun berani menentang geng Dudley.**

"Selesai." Frank mengehela nafas panjang kemudian menutup buku itu dan memandang mereka semua.

"Chapter yang agak.. er.. tidak menyenangkan ya." Alice berkata pelan.

Remus dan Sirius mengangguk.

James memandang langit-langit. Menerawang.

"Benar.. tidak menyenangkan." Lily mengangguk, dia menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mau membaca buku itu lagi."

Semua mata menoleh kepadanya.]


	4. (3) A Games

"APA!" James berkata lebih keras dari yang dia harapkan. "Kau bercanda, Lils? Apa kau tidak ingin tau?" Dia memandang sekeliling dengan gusar. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Yang lainnya masih melongo kaget.

Lily memandang James, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap buku yang tergeletak di meja. Dia berujar lirih "Tidak."

"Lily Evans… tidak mau membaca buku? Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat moment seperti ini." Sirius ternganga takjub, dia melongo dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Moony" Sirius menoleh ke arah Remus dan mencubit pipinya Remus keras-keras.

"Sirius!" Remus mendelik kesal.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi."

Lily memutar bola matanya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak mau membaca cerita dimana anakku disiksa! Aku bisa menerima kalau aku mati. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima Tuney membuat anakku mati pelan-pelan." Suaranya agak bergetar karena marah, dia mendelik memandang mereka semua, seakan mereka sedang mencoba menantangnya berduel.

Mereka semua meringis. Tidak mungkin berdebat dengan Lily saat ini. Kemungkinan terbaik adalah mereka hanya akan kehilangan satu kaki, satu tangan dan mungkin jika nasib mereka baik mereka masih akan memiliki gendang telinga. Singkatnya mereka masih ingin hidup.

Remus mengakui buku tersebut tidak menyenangkan. Yeah, mungkin hanya satu hal yang menyenangkan. Voldemort musnah dan Harry berhasil selamat. Oke baiklah, itu dua hal. Tapi selain itu tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Kalau dia jadi Lily memang lebih baik tidak usah membaca lagi. Dia kepengen meninggal dengan tenang, syukur-syukur kalau itu cepat dan tidak sakit. Dia nyengir agak bersalah, pikirannya sudah melantur-lantur tidak karuan.

James dan Alice saling lirik, bagaimana caranya membuat Lily mau membaca lagi. Lily sangat keras kepala sulit sekali mengubah pendiriannya.

Setelah kesunyian yang rasanya bagai ribuan tahun dan lirikan-lirikan yang membuat sakit mata, mereka mendengar sebuah suara. Suara langkah kaki sedang mendekat. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu. Waspada.

Alice berpikir apakah ada yang berusaha memata-matai mereka atau orang tersebut mendengar percakapan mereka? Rasanya tidak mungkin , Lily sudah merapalkan mantra aneh buatan Snape, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mendengar meskipun mereka berteriak-teriak. Ok ralat sedikit, Lily yang berteriak-teriak.

Frank menjulurkan lehernya, berusaha melihat siapa itu. Alice mengikutinya.

Langkah tersebut makin keras dan terlihat bayang-bayang makin mendekat. Sepertinya lebih dari satu orang.

Mereka mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Waspada. Siapa tahu itu adalah Pelahap Maut atau Volemort sendiri. Mungkin dia tahu tentang buku Harry Potter ini dan berniat merebutnya. Mereka semua menegang, menunggu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara tegas menegur mereka. "Kenapa kalian mengeluarkan tongkat sihir?" Mcgonagal menyipitkan matanya, curiga.

"Tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di perpustakaan!" Madam Pince berkata galak sambil memplototi mereka semua

"Haaaah." Mereka semua mendesah lega. Frank dan Alice merosot di kursi.

Lily yang pertama menguasai diri. "Maaf Profesor, Madam Pince ,kami kira er.. Voldemort," wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Profesor Mcgonagall berjengit matanya membelalak kaget.

Madam Pince mendesis, "Jangan ucapkan nama itu." Dia menatap liar seluruh perpustakaan dan rak-rak buku. Seakan berharap Voldemort melompat menyerbu perpustakaan, mencekik mereka karena telah lancang menyebut namanya.

Mereka semua meringis melihat reaksi Profesor McGonagall dan Madam Pince.

Beberapa detik kemudian McGonagall menguasai diri, mungkin dia berpikir anak-anak didiknya sudah gila, terlalu paranoid. "Miss Evans, apa kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa jalan-jalan di kastil? melompat melalui rak buku dan mengutuk kalian?" Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka semua menunduk malu.

James dan Sirius hanya meringis.

"Baiklah aku rasa detensi kali ini sudah cukup." McGonagall memandang berkeliling rak-rak buku yang bukunya sudah tertata rapi. "Bukankan begitu, Irma?"

Madam Pince berdehem mencoba menguasai diri. Dia melirik buku-buku yang sudah tertata rapi, kemudian mengangguk puas.

McGonagall tersenyum penuh pengertian kepada mereka semua dan berkata "Kurasa kalian butuh istirahat, kalian bisa ke Aula besar untuk makan malam." Kemudian dia menambahkan agak cemas. "Jika kalian merasa agak kurang sehat mungkin kalian bisa ke Madam Pomfrey"

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja." LIly menjawab cepat.

"Mungkin kami hanya butuh makan malam Profesor." kata Alice.

"Baiklah, pergilah."

Mereka mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari perpustakaan.

"Sepertinya membaca buku Harry Potter membuat kita jadi.. er."

"Paranoid," celetuk James.

"Yeah."

"Ayo kita ke aula besar aku sudah lapar sekali." Sirius berkata sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Dasar kau ini." James meninju lengan Sirius.

Aula besar masih begitu lengang tak banyak anak yang pergi makan, pastilah mereka masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari Hogsmade. Severus membatin kecut, dia tak bisa ke Hogsmade hari ini, padahal ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

Severus menghantamkan dirinya ke dalam kursi, dia menatap makanan di depannya dengan liar dan merasakan air liurnya hampir menetes. Dia mulai meraih semua makanan yang ada dalam jangkauannya, mengendus sepotong ayam di tangannya dan mendengkur senang. Dia mulai mengisi penuh-penuh piringnya dan mulai menyumpal mulutnya dengan sup bawang, daging asap, ayam dan banyak lagi. Satu belum habis tertelan, dia sudah memasukkan yang lain.

Di sebelahnya Avery dan Mulciber juga mulai membantai makanannya. Serakus dan secepat mungkin. Bersendawa keras-keras dan mulai memasukan makanan lain lagi. Mereka kelaparan. Oke Ralat.

Mereka sangat kelaparan.

Bellatrix menatap jijik mereka semua, dia menyibakkan rambutnya dengan angkuh dan mulai mengisi piringnya. Dia memakannya seanggun mungkin sesuai tata krama darah murninya yang berharga. Walaupun dia mengakui dia juga merasa sangat lapar, tetapi dia tak akan merendahkan dirinya selevel gelandangan jalanan yang kurang makan. Mereka menjijikkan.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak mendatangi gerombolan itu. Dia berjalan agak pongah, wajahnya tampan, dengan bola mata hitam. Dia menyeringai menatap teman-temannya. Ibunya pasti akan mati jantungan jika melihat dia makan seperti mereka. Dia duduk di depan Severus.

"Lapar berat?" tanya pemudai itu sambil mulai mengisi piringnya.

Avery dan Mulciber hanya mengagguk sekilas dan melanjutkan kegiatan membantai makanan mereka.

Severus mendongak dan berkata dengan mulut masih penuh "Sanghhat." Dia menelan makanannya dan meneguk jus labunya. "Sangat.. lapar.."

"Bagaimana detensinya?" tanya pemuda itu cerah.

Severus mencibir "Kau tahu bagaimana Filch kan?". Dia mengerucutkan bibir, kesal.

Pemuda itu nyengir. Tentu saja semua orang tahu bagaimana Filch dan sikapnya yang anti terhadap murid-murid. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Filch itu Squib. Dia benci melihat murid-murid dan selalu berusaha keras untuk memberi detensi kepada mereka. Dan detensinya kebanyakan harus mengeluarkan 'sedikit' tenaga.

"Memangnya apa yang dia suruh?" Pemuda itu bertanya setelah sebelumnya dia menelan kentangnya.

Severus mendengus "Membersihkan Trophi dan piala-piala."

"Tanpa Sihir." Avery menambahkan sebal.

Mulciber menggeram kesal dan menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya.

Pemuda itu meringis "Pastilah ada hampir 500 piala dan Trophi disana, eh?"

Bellatrix mendengus kesal."Ciih, tenagaku sudah kuhabiskan untuk pekerjaan tolol dan tak berguna! Membersihkan tropi? Apa dia pikir kita keturunan kotor campuran? Setara peri rumah? Dan demi Pangera kegelapan yang agung, memakai cara Muggle? Tanpa sihir? Menjijikkan!" Belatrik mendesis jijik, "Apa kata leluhurku! Tanganku terlalu beharga untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan sampah semacam ini!" Dia mengibaskan tangannya seolah ada kotoran yang menempel.

"Demi Pangeran kegelapan?" Pemuda itu mengernyit "Jadi kau sudah positif akan menjadi pelahap maut Bella?"

"Tentu saja!" Bellatrix memandangnya dingin, seolah pemuda itu mencemoohnya. Ekspresinya melunak, penuh damba. "Itu impianku." Kemudian dia menyeringai kejam. "Aku tak sabar menyingkirkan para darah lumpur kotor."

Mulciber dan Avery saling berpandangan, mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan seringai kejam dari mulutnya.

Severus menambahkan sangat pelan sehingga hampir tak terdengar "Kecuali Lily." Kemudian secara otomatis dia melirik meja Gryffindor, mencari Lily. Tak ada. Mungkin masih di detensi. Detensi apa yang diberikan McGonagall untuk Lily? Severus berharap bukan yang berat, dia tak tega melihat Lily menderita. Dia tak peduli bila si Potter brengsek itu di umpankan ke dalam segerombolan tarantula sekalipun, tapi tidak Lily. Gadis itu terlalu berharga. Jika bukan gara-gara Potter brengsek itu, dia pasti masih berteman dengan Lily. Mungkin juga mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, kemudian menikah dan hidup di rumah kecil yang tenang, bersama anak-anak mereka. Huh! Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Enyahlah pikiran tolol! Dia menggeram kesal. Merasa marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, terhadap Potter, terhadap keadaan. Dia mengutuk semuanya.

"Ada apa, Sev?" Pemudai itu mengernyit melihat ekspresi Severus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Reg." Severus menggeleng. Dia menghindari tatapan Regulus dengan mengambil puding dan mulai menyumpal mulutnya kembali.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu, Regulus?" tanya Bellatrix acuh. "Ingin menjadi Pelahap Maut." Dia memandang regulus melalui sudut matanya.

"Yeah," Dia nyengir, "Aku tidak sabar untuk bergabung."

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersulang." Regulus berkata sambil mengangkat piala. "Untuk Pangeran Kegelapan."

Yang lain menyeringai dan meng-koor mengikuti. "Untuk Pangeran Kegelapan."

Marauders adalah sekumpulan remaja yang senang bergembira. mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bermain—tidak masalah bagi mereka, karena otak mereka memang sudah jenius dari sananya, tidak belajar sudah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan karena Lily Evans sedang marah karena buku masa depan dan ketika Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sepi (banyak anak-anak yang pergi tidur lebih awal mengingat di luar badai salju dan katanya tidur sambil mendengar bunyi angin berdesir bisa membantu mereka menghapal rumus dengan cepat. Sugesti yang aneh ..) Marauders yang barusan dibicarakan, sedang membentuk lingkaran di atas karpet merah di depan perapian.

James Potter sedang menepuk-nepukkan tangannya tak jelas seperti Muggle yang sedang menari saman.

Sirius Black duduk di sebelahnya dan mengisi TTS—Teka-Teki Suntuk—yang diberikan James tadi pagi. Sesekali Ia menguap lebar.

Remus Lupin, yang dari tadi mengernyit memandang bukunya, duduk di samping Sirius sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti rumput yang bergoyang.

Peter Pettigrew masih sibuk berkutat dengan kue muffin yang dari tadi dimakannya. Begitu kuenya habis, entah darimana, Ia selalu mengeluarkan kue cadangan dari kantung jubahnya. Sungguh ajaib. Anak bertubuh subur itu sedang membaca komik Muggle yang dihadiahi temannya saat ulang tahunnya kemarin. Begitu menemukan adegan lucu, Ia akan tertawa tebahak-bahak sambil terus mengunyah kuenya, menyebabkan beberapa remahan kue bermanuver liar ke segala jurusan. Remus, yang duduk di sebelahnya, seakan sudah terlatih untuk dengan otomatis menutup bukunya dan menyender ke arah Sirius ketika Peter menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbahak.

Setelah dua ratus tiga puluh empat kali tepukan saman dari James dan tujuh puluh kali geraman Sirius dalam mengisi TTS-nya serta tiga belas kali pendaratan remah-remah roti dari Peter, dan tak lupa juga, 100 halaman buku yang telah dibaca Remus, para Marauders telah sepakat mengukir satu kata dalam benak mereka yang berliku-liku dan susah ditebak seperti labirin itu, yakni bosan.

Bosan.

Kata-kata sakti yang selalu diteriakkan Sirius ketika sedang dalam kelas Sejarah Sihir (ya, anak itu berteriak karena nampaknya Profesor Binns juga tidak mengacuhkannya). Satu kalimat singkat yang selalu digumamkan James ketika melihat Snivellus Snape lewat di hadapan mereka. Yang juga merupakan kata-kata andalan Peter untuk menolak ajakan Remus untuk mengerjakan PR. Dan—untuk Remus—sepertinya tidak ada kata 'bosan' dalam kamusnya karena seluruh waktunya terpakai dengan sangat efektif untuk menuntut ilmu.

James mengeluarkan tepukan terakhirnya dan menghelas napas panjang, diikuti Sirius yang sekarang melempar pena bulu dan TTS-nya ke belakang—ada bunyi api, Ia curiga kalau-kalau benda itu terbakar, tapi masa bodohlah. Remus menandai halamannya dan menutup bukunya lalu bertopang dagu, meniup-niup poninya membuat bibirnya terlihat seperti cerobong Hogwarts Express yang hendak berangkat. Peter menutup komiknya tapi masih mengunyah bukunya—eh—kuenya, hanya saja kali ini Ia mengemut-emutnya pelan, malas mengunyah.

Tiba-tiba Sirius menjulurkan kaki menendang betis Peter yang ada di depannya.

"Bosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn ..." lolongnya.

"Aku juga .." geram James.

"He-eh .." gumam Peter diantara kuenya.

Remus menghela napas.

"Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukaaaaaaaann?" teriak Sirius.

"Tidak tahuuuuuuuu" jawab James.

"He'ehhh!" gumam Peter.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Teriakan Remus mendiamkan mereka semua. Tapi tidak mengusir rasa bosan mereka sedikitpun.

"Hei, dengar!" kata Sirius sambil kembali duduk tegak, "aku punya satu permainan."

James menoleh. Remus mengangkat kepalanya. Peter menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Jadi begini .. jumlah pemainnya adalah dua orang" kata Sirius, "lalu dipilih satu abjad dan kalian harus menyebutkan—misalnya—nama-nama artis Muggle dari huruf tersebut, waktunya dihitung, siapa yang belum sempat menjawab ketika waktunya habis, dia yang kalah," ujar Sirius sambil menunjuk-nunjuk karpet dengan jempolnya.

"Lalu, yang kalah ..?" tanya Remus yang rupanya agak tertarik untuk mencoba.

"Yang kalah harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan lawan mainnya, harus jujur, tidak boleh bohong .."

Ketiga Marauders yang lain melotot menatap Sirius yang sedang mengelus-ngelus botol berisi ramuan Veritaserum yang baru saja diambilnya dari balik lengan jubahnya.

"Padfoot—" Remus hendak protes ketika didengarnya suara James menginterupsi dengan sangat keras.

"DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN ITU?" raungnya keras.

"Ya ampun, curi saja dari kantor Slughorn .." kata Sirius enteng sambil memutar bola matanya, "gitu doang susah banget, sih"

Mereka bertiga menatap Animagus anjing itu tak percaya.

"Sudahlaaaaaah!" kata Sirius tak sabaran, "kapan mulainya nih?"

Akhirnya mereka merapat dan menentukan pasangan dengan undian. Sirius berpasangan dengan Remus. Peter dengan James.

Pasangan Peter dengan James main terlebih dahulu. Sirius dan Remus menonton mereka.

"Baiklah, kuberi kalian huruf—L! Dengan kategori—umm—artis Muggle sajalah .." kata Remus yang seenaknya mengambil alih pertandingan.

TING!

Bunyi dentingan terdengar dari ujung tongkat Remus. Tanda waktu telah dimulai.

"Lionel Richie!" teriak James cepat.

"errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr .. Luna Maya!" sergah Peter lambat.

"Lewis Milestone!"

"Louis Armstrong!"

"Linkin Park!"

"Lionel Barrymore!"

"Lee Marvin!"

"Lila Kedrova!"

"Lupin—"

DING!

"Tanda waktu telah habis, pemenangnya adalah Peter!" ujar Sirius ceria seperti mbak-mbak penjaga loket bioskop.

James membuka mulutnya, protes, "Kok?—kenapa Peter yang menang?, aku kan sempat menyebutkan—"

"Memangnya ada artis Muggle yang nama depannya Lupin?" geram Remus tak sabaran, "sudahlah! Peter, ajukan pertanyaan .."

Peter nyengir-tak-jelas, "ehm, James .." dia berdeham sok imut kemudian melanjutkan, "hal apa yang paling membuatmu takut?"

James berpikir sejenak sambil menggigit-gigit bibirnya, "err .. sebenarnya, tidak ada yang membuatku takut—"

"Veritaserum!" potong Sirius sambil menjentikkan jarinya menyuruh Remus mengambil botol keperakan itu. Remus mengangguk sambil tersenyum licik lalu mengambil botol berisi ramuan itu, mengabaikan tatapan panik yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajah James.

"Tunggu—kawan, apa kalian sungguh-sungguh— glek .. " kalimat James terhenti ketika dirasakannya ramuan itu turun perlahan ke tenggorokannya. Anak itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "aku tidak merasa apa-apa, tuh .."

Sirius mengerling ke arah Peter. Lalu Peter berkata, "James, hal apa yang paling membuatmu takut?"

James tertawa kecil, Ia hendak bicara, 'sudah kubilang! Tak ada yang membuatku takut', tapi rupanya bunyi kalimat yang keluar dari pita suaranya tidak sesuai keinginannya, "aku takut kalau Sirius tahu bahwa aku yang menyembunyikan Bludger di dalam tasnya dua hari yang lalu ..", James membekap mulutnya sambil melotot. 3 detik kemudian, Ia menurunkan tangannya sambil tersenyum melas ke arah Sirius.

Sirius melotot, "ternyata—itu—kau—aku—nyaris—mati—tahu—" katanya sambil maju mendekat. James bergidik, menutup matanya, ketika didengarnya Sirius mendengus, tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "tak apa, Prongsie .. ide bagus, ngomong-ngomong"

James menghela napas sambil menyeka dahinya seolah ada keringat di sana. Ia baru akan bilang, 'aku tahu kau suka bercanda, Padfoot' ketika Sirius dengan tiba-tiba menerjangnya dan menjambak rambutnya.

Pertarungan anjing dan rusa itu sungguh seru, sampai-sampai Peter tanpa sadar mengambil alih provokasi dengan berseru, "patahkan lehernya, Paddy!"

"DIAM! BERHENTI, KALIAN BERDUA!" bentak Remus sambil mencengkram leher keduanya, beberapa anak kelas satu yang lewat di situ bergidik sambil menggumam, 'hiiy, galak sekali dia—jangan-jangan dia manusia serigala ..'

Setelah aura ketegangan diantara Sirius dan James hilang sepenuhnya, mereka melanjutkan permainan.

"Permainan ini berbahaya .." gumam James.

Sirius mendelik ke arah James, Remus menyikutnya, "Jangan!"

"Baiklah, jadi giliran siapa sekarang?" tanya Peter antusias, berharap ada perkelahian lagi.

"Aku dan Moony .." jawab Sirius sambil menggeser posisi duduknya dan menghadap Remus.

"Ehm, nah—aku saja, ya—kuberi kalian huruf .. K!" kata James ceria, "masih tentang nama-nama artis Muggle" Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya sambil berteriak, "MULAI!"

TING!

"Kingsley Shacklebolt!" ujar Sirius tanpa berpikir.

"Sirius .. dia bukan artis dan bukan muggle, dia anak Ravenclaw .." ujar Remus kesal, "kau kalah!"

"Apa?! Tapi—aku cuma bercan—"

"DIAM!" potong Remus sambil membentak, Sirius bergidik.

Peter angkat bicara, "nah, Moony, ayo tanyai dia sesuatu .." katanya tak sabaran.

Lagi-lagi Remus tersenyum licik. Ia mendengus sebentar lalu berkata, "Pads, adakah hal yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

Mendengar ini, entah kenapa jantung Sirius berdegup tak karuan. Mereka bertiga menatapnya, menunggu jawaban jujur darinya, kalau tidak .. Veritaserum yang akan berbicara.

Sirius menelan ludah, Ia baru mau buka mulut ketika dilihatnya ketiga anak laki-laki didepannya mengangguk pelan penuh antusias, "bicaralah, Padfoot .." kata James memecah keheningan.

"Engg—itu, anu .. err, tidak—eh, tidak ada, tuh .." kata Sirius sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan angka dua dengan jarinya.

Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan grogi. Peter mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya. James mengernyit. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remus tersenyum licik.

"Benar?"

"Benar"

"Jujur?"

"Jujuur!"

Remus menoleh kepada James dan Peter, "bagaimana, teman-teman?"

"Aku sangsi .." ujar James sambil mengangkat bahu.

Peter mengangguk.

SIALAAAAAAAAANN, batin Sirius. Perang pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Kenapa dia yang harus main berpasangan dengan Remus? Kenapa dia yang harus mengusulkan memakai ramuan Veritaserum untuk mengetes kejujuran? Kenapa dia harus ikut permainan ini? Kenapa dia yang mengusulkan permainan ini? Kenapa dia harus berada di Ruang Rekreasi? Kenapa dia harus bersekolah di sini? Kenapa dia harus dilahirkan ke dunia—

Sebelum berbagai pikiran bodoh lainnya datang menyerang, Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan memasang tampang jujur, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kawan-kawan .." ujar Sirius sambil menyetel pitch cempreng seperti suara anak umur 3 tahun, "dengar, ya .. aku tidak pernah membohongi—"

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar jujur—ya, tidak usah takut!" potong Remus tiba-tiba, "tinggal minum ini, bereslah sudah"

Kau tidak mengerti, Moony, katanya dalam hati, kalau aku bicara yang sebenar—

Glek.

Ia menenggak ramuan Veritaserum. Walaupun Ia tidak merasakan hal-hal aneh terjadi pada tenggorokannya, tapi seolah Ia bisa mendengar cairan itu turun melewati dinding lehernya sambil mengejek, 'hahahaa! Rasain!' Sirius tersenyum masam, menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Remus menaruh botol ramuan itu di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat.

Remus menoleh, "Nah, Sirius .. aku akan menanyaimu sekali lagi"

Sirius menelan ludah.

"Adakah hal yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu sekarang benar-benar memfokuskan matanya ke Sirius. Anak itu masih diam membisu.

Tapi akhirnya Ia membuka mulutnya, "aku menyukai... Minnie."

Merka bertiga membelalak mendengar jawaban Sirius, "ka-kau—apa?" Kata James mengguncang bahu Sirius.

Peter yang masih tidak mengerti hanya memandang teman-temannya yang saling menatap dan kemuadian tertawa terbahak-bahak—ralat ngakak bersama sedangkan Sirius justru wajahnya memerah.

"Kau bohong?"

"Tidak."

Ramuan veritaserus sepertinya masih bekerja pada Sirius hingga membuat mereka bertiga tertawa dan membuat Sirius semakin memerah.

"Ada lagi?"

Sirius mengangguk, "aku menggunakan mantra usir untuk buku masa depan dan sekarang ada di kamar."

"APA?" Seru Remus dan James serempak.

"KALIAN BERISIK! AKU SEDANG BELAJAR DAN SUARA KALIAN SAMPAI PADA KAMARKU DAN MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU MENGHAFAL MANTRA!"

Para Marauders menoleh ke asal suara yang langsung membuat mereka beringsut ketakutan dan menatap gadis yang mengenakan gaun tidur kotak-kotak itu. Dia sedang menatap Marauders tajam dan sepertinya ia masih marah akan buku masa depan yang dibacanya tadi.

"Err—Lily, maafkan kami karena mengganggumu tapi, ya... kami tidak bermaksud dan... err—" Kata James bingung memikirkan ucapan permintaan maaf lagi.

Lily mendengus, "aku tidak peduli dan aku akan melaporkan kalian ke Madam Pince karena menggunakan mantra usir untuk mencuri buku!"

"Lily, dengar!" Seru Sirius yang membuat Lily semakin menatap mereka tajam, "kau pasti ingin tahu nasib Harry Potter, kan? Kita membaca lagi, aku sudah membacanya dan tidak ada hal-hal yang menyedihkan, oke?"

Lily memandangnya masih sama tajamnya dengan tadi, dia menghela nafas dan wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula, "ya Alice juga sudah meyakinkanku bahwa buku itu belum tentu akan terjadi, kupikir juga tidak ada salahnya."

"Serius?" Tanya James, matanya berbinar penuh harap.

"Yeah, dan kuharap Madam Pince tidak mencari buku itu."

Lily kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar para gadis dan para Marauders yang sudah melupakan topik terakhir mereka segera ber-tos ria karena Lily menyetujui untuk membaca buku masa depan mereka lagi dan Peter yang memang tidak tahu itu buku apa hanya memandang mereka dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena ia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak mengenai buku yang mereka baca. ]


	5. (4) Surat Dari Entah Siapa

_Hello, well... aku masih newbie di Fanfiction dan untuk cerita ini kalau di Wattpad Marauders sudah membaca sampai buku ketiga hampir keempat gitu hehe_ _Aku juga mau buat di sini gitu juga sih, cuma aku masih kurang ngerti cara menggunakan app ini maafkan aku karena nyimpen ceritanya suka susah wkwk_ _Di sini ada cerita kayak gini tapi cuma empat chapter dan nggak dilanjut yaaa? yah, cerita ini aku terinspirasi dari cerita itu, tapi kalau yang itu aku nggak ngerti sama pemikiran Authornya mengenai ceritanya mau di bawa ke mana, tapi kalau ceritaku di sini lebih ke Paradoks Waktu._ _jadi buat yang mau baca cepet-cepet silakan aja buka di Wattpad, judulnya sama kok hehe aku cuma iseng update di sini wkwk..._

Pelajaran Ramuan yang diajarkan Profesor Slughorn sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke dalam pemikiran para Marauders yang sudah sangat ingin menyelesaikan ramuan mereka dan makan malam dan bergegas ke ruang rekreasi dan membaca buku masa depan. Hanya Remus Lupin yang terlihat biasa saja dan masih bisa untuk berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang diajarkan Slufhorn dan guru lainnya meskipun tetap saja James yakin, Remus memikirkan bagaimana nasib Harry di rumah keluarga membosankan dan selalu menyiksanya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak." Kata Slughorn lambat-lambat, "bereskan semua perlengkapan kalian dan masukkan Ramuan Penua kalian ke dalam botol yang telah disediakan dan silahkan keluar." Slughorn mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi nyamannya dan menatap anak-anak yang mulai sibuk menuang dengan hati-hati ramuan mereka ke dalam botol kecil bening.

James dan Sirius yang selesai pertama segera keluar menunggu Remus dan Peter untuk segera menuju Aula Besar dan makan malam. Menuntaskan segalanya dan cepat kembali untuk membaca hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka ketahui.

"Kalian tahu, buku itu sangat-"

"Menggoda."

"Menarik."

"Menakjubkan."

"Membuat penasaran."

"Membuat konsentrasiku terbelah."

"Dan aku ingin mengetahui aku berada di mana dalam cerita itu." Kata Sirius datar.

"Padfoot, mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana Harry dan kau sedang mencarinya?" Sahut James tak yakin.

"Yeah."

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan Lily, Frank, dan Alice yang juga telah bergabung dengan mereka. Meskipun Lily terlihat sudah lebih baik kepada James sejak mengetahui masa depannya adalah menikah dengan James tak jarang Lily akan tersipu jika James tersenyum padanya dan membuat James bersorak girang dan menarai-nari dengan Sirius membuat Aula Besar Heboh.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas Telaah Muggle-ku, dan Sirius pun juga." Lily berkata di sela-sela makannya.

Sirius menyipit, mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah memiliki tugas Telaah Muggle, "oh, ya ampun! Bisakah ditunda, aku sudah sangat dan sangat penasaran!"

"Satu chapter dan setelah itu kita membuat tugas hingga selesai dan mulai membaca lagi."

James dan Sirius ber-tos dan bersorak girang. Lily mendelik pada mereka berdua dan mereka langsung terdiam menikmati makan malam mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sangat ramai setelah makan malam, Frank mengambil buku tersebut dan bergabung dengan kelompoknya di pojok ruangan dan mereka mulai duduk melingkar, berdekatan. Lily menggumamkan mantra Muffliato agar tidak ada yang mendengar mereka dan Alice mulai membacakan cerita itu.

 **Surat Dari Entah Siapa**

"Mungkin Hagrid?" Celetuk James.

 **KABURNYA ular boa pembelit membuat Harry menerima hukuman kurungan paling lama. Saat dia diizinkan keluar lemari lagi, liburan musim panas telah mulai**

Lily membelalak menatap buku yang dipegamg Aluce dengan tajam. "Berapa lama mereka mengurungnya hanya karena kesalahan yang bukan kesalahannya?!"

James menenangkan Lily agar tidak kembali merajuk dan tidak menginginkan cerita itu kembali, cepat-cepat Alice melanjutkan.

 **dan kamera baru Dudley sudah rusak, pesawat terbang mainannya sudah menabrak sesuatu dan jatuh hancur, dan pertama kali menaiki sepeda balapnya, dia menabrak jatuh Mrs Figg yang sedang menyeberang jalan raya Privet Drive dengan tongkat ketiaknya.**

 **Harry senang sekolah libur, tetapi dia tak bisa menghindari geng Dudley yang setiap hari datang. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, dan Gordon semuanya bertubuh besar dan bodoh, tetapi karena Dudley bertubuh paling besar dan paling bodoh, dia jadi pemimpin geng. Mereka semua senang ikut permainan yang paling disukai Dudley: berburu-Harry.**

"Oh, anak-anak yang baik." Ujar Lily sinis.

James masih menenangkannya dengan merangkulnya dan Lily berada dalam dekapan James, tidak memberontak.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa orang tua mereka tidak mengajarkan mereka hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan?" Kata Remus memandang buku tersebut dengan mata merahnya.

"Mereka menganggap Harry aneh, Lupin." Lily terisak. James memeluknya erat.

 **Inilah sebabnya Harry melewatkan waktu sebanyak mungkin di luar rumah, berjalan-jalan dan memikirkan akhir liburan, saat dia bisa melihat secercah kecil harapan. Dengan datangnya bulan September nanti, dia akan masuk SMP, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia tidak akan bersekolah bersama-sama Dudley. Dudley akan masuk sekolah Paman Vernon dulu, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss akan masuk ke sana juga. Harry, sebaliknya, akan bersekolah di Stonewall High, SMP lokal. Dudley menganggap ini sangat lucu.**

"Sekolah macam apa itu?" Sirius bertanya, suaranya kasar.

"Sekolah muggle, Padfoot."

"Yeah, aku tahu Prongs, tapi-"

"Lanjutkan saja." Kata Lily, matanya masih berair.

 **"Hari pertama, mereka memasukkan kepala anak-anak baru ke toilet di Stonewall," katanya kepada Harry. "Mau latihan dulu di atas?"**

"Apakah itu sungguhan?" Lily mulai gusar dengan cerita tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lils. Guru tidak akan membiarkan muridnya tersiksa." Ujar Alice bijak.

 **"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Harry. "Kasihan toilet, belum pernah kemasukan benda lain yang lebih mengerikan daripada kepalamu-jangan-jangan toilet itu sekarang sedang mual." Kemudian Harry lari, sebelum Dudley bisa mencerna ucapannya tadi.**

Mereka semua terbahak.

"Oh, Harry kau sangat pintar!" Seru Sirius menepuk bahu James keras-keras. "Harry pintar meledek orang seperti kau, Prongs!"

James menjitak kepala Sirius. Sirius nyengir dan berhenti tertawa.

 **Dapur berbau busuk ketika Harry esok paginya turun untuk sarapan. Bau itu datangnya dari ember metal besar di tempat cuci piring. Harry melongoknya. Ember itu penuh gombal kotor yang mengapung di air berwarna abu-abu.**

 **"Apa ini?" tanyanya kepada Bibi Petunia. Bibir Bibi Petunia langsung cemberut, seperti biasanya jika Harry berani mengajukan pertanyaan.**

 **"Seragam sekolahmu yang baru," jawabnya.**

Lily melebarkan matanya yang mulai berair kembali, "bahkan mereka tidak membelikan seragam baru untuknya!"

"Mereka sangat baik." Ujar Sirius dingin. "Kau memiliki kakak yang sangat baik, Lil."

"Jangan salahkan Lily, Padfoot!" Gigi James saling bergemeretak dan memandang Sirius dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya berkomentar mengenai kakaknya yang sangat-bahkan terlalu baik," jawab Sirius santai tidak mempedulikan James yang bola matanya sudah akan mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Alice menyadari akan ada perang dingin, dia pun melanjutkan bacaannya.

 **Harry memandang ke dalam ember lagi.**

 **"Oh," komentarnya. "Tak kusangka harus basah begitu."**

 **"Jangan bego," tukas Bibi Petunia. "Aku sedang mencelup pakaian lama Dudley dengan wenter abu-abu untukmu. Kalau sudah selesai nanti, akan sama seperti punya yang lain."**

"Yeah, akan sangat cantik nantinya saat dipakai Harry."

 **Harry jelas meragukan ini, tetapi dia pikir lebih baik tidak membantah. Dia duduk di depan meja makan dan mencoba tidak memikirkan bagaimana penampilannya pada hari pertamanya di Stonewall High nanti-seperti memakai potongan-potongan kulit gajah tua, mungkin.**

 **Dudley dan Paman Vernon muncul, keduanya mengernyitkan hidung gara-gara bau seragam Harry yang baru. Paman Vernon seperti biasa membuka korannya dan Dudley memukul-mukulkan tongkat Smeltings-nya-yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana-di atas meja.**

 **Mereka mendengar bunyi klik kotak surat dan jatuhnya surat-surat di keset.**

 **"Ambil surat, Dudley," kata Paman Vernon dari balik korannya.**

 **"Suruh saja Harry."**

"Beraninya anak itu menyuruh Harry!" Seru James tak terima.

 **"Suruh saja Dudley."**

"Yeah, bagus Harry, suruh saja Duddley babi itu." Ujar Sirius tak kalah kesal akan kelakuan orang-orang dalam buku itu.

 **"Sodok dia dengan tongkat Smeltings-mu, Dudley."**

"Dan aku akan melemparmu dengan Bludger hingga kepalamu pecah!"

"Jaaaames!" Lily menggenggam tangan James.

James tersenyum.

Sirius menyorakinya.

Lily bersemu merah.

 **Harry menghindari sodokan tongkat Smeltings dan keluar untuk mengambil surat. Ada tiga benda tergeletak di keset: kartu pos dari adik perempuan Paman Vernon, Marge, yang sedang berlibur di Pulau Wight, sebuah amplop cokelat yang kelihatannya berisi tagihan, dan-surat untuk Harry.**

Lily tersenyum bahagia, "Harry mendapatkan surat!"

"Mungkin dari Dumbledore yang telah menyadari kekeliruannya kerena telah menempatkan Harry pada kekuarga yang tidak tahu belas kasihan!" Seru James kesal.

"Atau mungkin dari Hogwarts?" Kata Frank antusias. "Dia akan sebelas tahun, tahu!"

 ** _Mr H. Potter_**

 ** _Lemari di Bawah Tangga_**

 ** _Privet Drive no. 4_**

 ** _Little Whinging_**

 ** _Surrey_**

 **Amplopnya tebal dan berat, terbuat dari perkamen-kulit yang digunakan sebagai pengganti kertas. Warnanya kekuningan dan nama serta alamatnya ditulis dengan tinta hijau zamrud. Tak ada prangkonya.**

 **Membalik amplop itu dengan tangan gemetar, Harry melihat segel ungu bergambar lambang huruf "H" besar yang dikelilingi singa, elang, musang, dan ular.**

"Hogwarts!" Seru mereka bersama-sama.

Beruntung mantra Muffliatonya masih berfungsi dan Lily memperkuatnya lagi agar bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia melupakan tugasnya.

 **"Dad!" mendadak Dudley berkata. "Dad, Harry dapat apa tuh!"**

 **Harry sedang akan membuka lipatan suratnya, yang ditulis di atas kertas perkamen tebal yang sama dengan amplopnya, ketika tiba-tiba surat itu disentakkan dari tangannya oleh Paman Vernon.**

"Itu suratnya!" Seru James tak terima mendengar surat Harry direbut begitu saja.

 **"Itu suratku!" kata Harry, berusaha merebutnya kembali.**

"Sangat ayah dan anak sekali." Lily bergumam kecil.

James kembali memeluknya tapi Lily mendorongnya agar menjauh dan James terlalu mendramatiair keadaannya hingga ia jatuh menimpa Sirius yang tersungkur dan menimpa Remus yang berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik. Sirius dan James nyengir.

 **"Siapa yang menulis padamu?" seringai Paman Vernon, sambil mengibaskan surat itu dengan satu tangan agar membuka. Dan melirik isinya. Wajahnya berubah warna dari merah ke hijau lebih cepat daripada lampu lalu lintas. Dan tidak berhenti di situ. Dalam sekejap saja wajahnya sudah putih abu-abu seperti bubur busuk.**

"Ternyata dia mengetahui Hogwarts, mengejutkan!" Gumam Remus sambil memandang buku tersebut dengan bengis.

"Dia tahu karena Tuney pasti pernah menceritakannya." Sahut Lily yang matanya mulai mengekuarkan air lagi. Dia mengusapnya cepat-cepat.

 **"P-P-Petunia!" gagapnya.**

 **Dudley berusaha merebut surat itu untuk membacanya, tetapi Paman Vernon mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga jauh dari jangkauannya. Bibi Petunia mengambilnya dengan ingin tahu dan membaca kalimat pertamanya. Sesaat kelihatannya dia akan pingsan. Dia memegangi lehernya dan mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik.**

 **"Vernon! Oh, astaga... Vernon!"**

 **Mereka berpandangan, tampaknya lupa bahwa Harry dan Dudley masih berada di ruangan yang sama. Dudley tidak biasa diabaikan. Diketuknya kepala ayahnya keras-keras dengan tongkat Smeltings-nya.**

"Anak yang sangat sopan."

 **"Aku mau membaca surat itu," teriaknya.**

 **"Aku mau membacanya," kata Harry marah, "karena itu suratku."**

"Ya, itu surat Harry dan biarkanlah Harry membaca suratnya!" James berteriak-teriak kepada buku itu seakan buku tersebut akan mengeluarkan orang dari dalam buku.

 **"Keluar, kalian berdua," kata Paman Vernon parau, seraya memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplopnya.**

"Paman yang baik." Remus berkata sinis.

 **Harry bergeming.**

 **"AKU MAU SURATKU!" teriaknya.**

 **"Sini aku lihat!" Dudley memaksa.**

 **"KELUAR!" gerung Paman Vernon. Dicengkeramnya kerah baju Harry dan Dudley dan dicampakkannya mereka ke lorong, lalu dibantingnya pintu dapur menutup. Harry dan Dudley segera berkelahi seru, tanpa suara,**

"Pukul terus, Harry! Aku sangat jago memukul!" Seru James sambil meninju-ninjukan kepalan tangannya ke sembarang arah dan mengenai Remus dan Sirius. Dia hanya nyegir.

Sirius mencekiknya dan Remus mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

 **memperebutkan siapa yang boleh mendengarkan lewat lubang kunci. Dudley menang, maka Harry, kacamatanya tergantung pada satu telinga, berbaring tengkurap untuk mendengarkan dari celah antara pintu dan lantai.**

"Ap-apa?" James berteriak, "Harry kalah?" James kembali memandang buku yang dipegang Alice dengan bengis.

"Dia mewarisi kelembutanku, James." Lily berkata sambil menerawang.

"Kelembutanmulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Lils." Kata James memandang Lily penuh harap.

Lily menyipitkan matanya. Pipinya bersemu mereah, laku James dan Sirius ber-tos ria karena Lily tidak memandangnya curiga.

Alice memandang Lily senang dan Lily menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

 **"Vernon," Bibi Petunia berkata dengan suara gemetar, "lihat alamatnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu di mana dia tidur? Apa menurutmu mereka mengawasi rumah kita?"**

 **"Mengawasi-memata-matai-mungkin juga membuntuti kita," gumam Paman Vernon cemas.**

 **"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Vernon? Apakah sebaiknya kita balas? Kita katakan bahwa kita tak ingin..."**

 **Harry bisa melihat sepatu Paman Vernon yang hitam mengilap mondar-mandir di dapur.**

 **"Tidak," katanya akhirnya. "Tidak, kita abaikan saja. Jika mereka tidak mendapat balasan... ya, itu yang paling baik... kita tak akan melakukan apa-apa..."**

 **"Tetapi..."**

 **"Aku tak mau dengar, Petunia! Bukankah kita sudah bersumpah waktu mengambilnya bahwa kita akan membasmi omong kosong yang berbahaya itu?"**

"Jadi, alasannya hanya itu?" Lily memandang buku itu tak percaya.

"Membasmi omong kosong mengenai penyihir." Sahut Remus.

"Mereka benar-benar buta." James menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku yakin surat itu akan datang lagi." Kata Sirius yakin.

 **Hari Jumatnya, tak kurang dari dua belas surat untuk Harry datang. Karena tak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kotak surat, surat-surat itu disorongkan di bawah pintu, disisipkan ke celah pintu, dan beberapa di antaranya bahkan dijejalkan lewat jendela kecil toilet bawah.**

"Oh, Hogwarts sangat menginginkan Harry." Sirius berujar sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Yeah, siapa yang tidak menginginkan Harry, Padfoot?" James melirik Sirius yang masih tersenyum-senyum.

"Oh keluarga Dursley tentu saja." Remus bergumam menimpali pertanyaan James.

James mendengus, "lupakan orang-orang sinting seperti mereka, Moony, mereka gila!"

 **Hari Sabtunya, yang terjadi sudah di luar kendali. Dua puluh empat pucuk surat untuk Harry berhasil diselundupkan masuk rumah, digulung dan disembunyikan dalam dua lusin telur yang dijulurkan tukang susu mereka yang sangat kebingungan kepada Bibi Petunia lewat jendela ruang keluarga.**

"Mungkin tukang susu itu terkena imperius?" Frank berujar sambil memandang mereka semua bergantian.

"Kementrian sihir melarang menggunakan sihir kepada muggle, Frank." Sahut Lily yang telah membaca berupuluh-puluh buku mengenai dunia sihir tersebut.

Frank mendengus mendengar jawaban Lily. James dan Sirius cekikikan melihat Frank.

 **Sementara Paman Vernon marah-marah menelepon kantor pos dan perusahaan susu mencari orang yang bisa disalahkan, Bibi Petunia menghancurkan surat-surat itu dalam mixer makanannya.**

 **"Siapa sih yang begitu ingin bicara denganmu?" Dudley bertanya kepada Harry dengan keheranan.**

"Tentu saja banyak yang ingin berbicara dan mewawancarai Harry, gendut!" Sirius mendesis ke arah buku yang dibawa Alice.

 **Pada hari Minggu pagi, Paman Vernon duduk di meja untuk sarapan, kelihatan lelah tetapi senang.**

 **"Tukang pos tidak datang pada hari Minggu," dia mengingatkan mereka dengan riang seraya mengoleskan selai pada korannya, "jadi tak ada surat sialan hari ini..."**

"Kuharap Dumbledore tidak kehabisan cara."

 **Ada yang berdesis meluncur turun dalam cerobong asap ketika Paman Vernon bicara, dan mengemplang belakang kepalanya. Detik berikutnya tiga puluh atau empat puluh surat meluncur-luncur dari perapian seperti peluru. Keluarga Dursley menunduk menghindar, tetapi Harry melompat mencoba menangkap satu di antaranya...**

"Nah! Itu baru hari minggu yang indah!" Sirius dan James bersorak girang dan mulai menari-nari mengelilingi lingkaran mereka membuat beberapa anak yang masih berada di ruang rekreasi menolehkan kepalanya menatap mereka.

"Kalian akan mengundang perhatian banyak orang."

"Tenang saja, Lils, akan banyak yang memperhatikan anak kita nantinya." James tersenyum menatap Lily yang mendelik dan mendengus kesal.

 **"Sudah kelewatan," kata Paman Vernon, berusaha berbicara dengan tenang, tapi pada saat bersamaan mencabuti kumisnya dengan panik. "Aku mau kalian semua kembali ke sini lima menit lagi, siap berangkat. Kita akan pergi. Bawa saja pakaian secukupnya. Jangan membantah!"**

"Kurasa dia ingin membuat para surat kehilangan jejak mereka." Remus bergumam pelan. Dia sudah bersender pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Tidak, surat itu akan kembali lagi, Moony." Sirius mengangguka mantap akan asumsinya.

 **Paman Vernon kelihatan berbahaya sekali dengan separo kumisnya lenyap, sehingga tak seorang pun berani membantah. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka berhasil keluar dari pintu yang sudah dipaku rapat dan berada dalam mobil, yang ngebut menuju jalan tol. Dudley terisak-isak di jok belakang. Ayahnya tadi memukul kepalanya gara-gara mereka harus menunggunya mencoba menjejalkan televisi, video, dan komputernya ke dalam tas olahraganya.**

"Memangnya mereka akan pindah rumah?" Lily menggeleng tak percaya akan kelakuan Dudley tersebut.

James terkikik, "anak yang tidak mau rugi, ingat?"

Semuanya mengangguk dan terkikik geli.

 **Mobil terus meluncur. Terus meluncur. Bahkan Bibi Petunia pun tak berani bertanya ke mana mereka pergi. Sekali-sekali Paman Vernon tiba-tiba menikung tajam dan meluncurkan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan.**

 **"Sesatkan mereka... sesatkan mereka," gumam Paman Vernon setiap kali dia melakukan ini.**

"Dia tak akan bisa."

"Yeah, tak akan."

 **Paman Vernon akhirnya berhenti di depan hotel suram di luar sebuah kota besar. Dudley dan Harry berbagi kamar dengan dua tempat tidur dan seprai lembap yang berbau lumut. Dudley mendengkur, tetapi Harry tak bisa tidur. Dia duduk di ambang jendela, memandang lampu-lampu mobil yang lewat dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati...**

"Hotel yang murah, kurasa?"

"Mereka tidak akan repot-repot menyewa hotel mahal untuk menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran surat, James." Lily bergumam.

 **Mereka makan cornflake melempem dan tengik serta tomat kalengan di atas roti panggang sebagai sarapan keesokan harinya.**

"Apakah mereka tidak menyediakan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi tinggi?" Remus berkata sambil memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seandainya aku tidak mati di tangan Voldy." James mengeluh keras-keras, menundukkan kepalanya dan bersandar dibahu Lily yang langsung didorong oleh Lily hingga menubruk Sirius.

 **"Maaf, tapi apakah salah satu dari kalian Mr H. Potter? Ada kira-kira seratus surat begini di meja resepsionis."**

"Seratus?" Mata James membelalak.

"Hebat!" Seru Sirius.

 **Wanita itu mengangkat surat itu sehingga mereka bisa membaca alamatnya yang ditulis dengan tinta hijau:**

 ** _Mr H. Potter_**

 ** _Kamar 17_**

 ** _Hotel Railview_**

 ** _Cokeworth_**

"Dumbledore bahkan tahu di mama Harry berada!" Seru Frank girang.

"Apakah Harry diberi mantra pelacak saat masih bayi?" Lily bertanya sambil menatap James menuntut jawabab.

"Kurasa tidak, Lils."

"Itu mungkin saja, Dumbledore tidak ingin kehilangan Harry maka dia menyelundupkan mantra pelacak sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya."

"Atau memang Hogwarts yang tahu sendiri di mana keberadaan Harry setiap saat!" Remus menutup perdebatan dengan kesimpulan yang amat jelas dibenak Lily, Dumbledore tidak mungkin memantrai Harry.

 **Senin. Harry jadi ingat sesuatu. Kalau hari ini Senin, dan Dudley bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, sehubungan dengan kegemarannya nonton televisi-maka besok, Selasa, adalah hari ulang tahun Harry yang kesebelas.**

"Harry ulang tahun, apakah ada tanggalnya di sana?" Lily bertanya penuh harap.

"Tidak ada." Alice menjawab pelan-sangat pelan hingga Lily hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Harry baru keluar dari kamarnya saat liburan musim panas akan berakhir, dan sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut," Remus memulai hitungan matematika mugglenya. "Tanggal 31 Juli sepertinya."

"Perhitungan yang bagus, Moony, aku bangga memilikimu!" James sudah akan memeluk Remus namun Remus segera mendorong Sirius agar James menimpanya dan ternuata perkiraannya tidak meleset! James menimpa tubuh Sirius dengan bunyi gedebuk yang keras dan Sirius mengaduh kesakitan bersiap akan membunuh James jika tulangnya ada yang patah.

 **Tentu saja hari-hari ulang tahunnya yang telah lewat bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan. Tahun lalu, misalnya, keluarga Dursley menghadiahinya satu gantungan mantel dan sepasang kaus kaki bekas Paman Vernon. Tapi, kita kan tidak berumur sebelas tiap hari.**

"Malangnya nasib Harry." Alice bergumam sedih.

 **Paman Vernon menunjuk sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti batu karang besar yang menjorok ke laut. Bertengger di atas karang itu ada gubuk kecil yang sangat kumuh dan bobrok.**

"Dia benar-benar akan membuat Harry bunuh diri di sana."

 **"Malam ini diramalkan akan ada badai!" kata Paman Vernon senang, sambil menepukkan tangan. "Dan Bapak ini sudah berbaik hati mau meminjamkan perahunya!"**

"Dia berniat sekali menghilangkan jejak mereka." James berdecak jengkel.

 **"Aku sudah beli bekal untuk kita," kata Paman Vernon, "jadi, semua naik!"**

 **Dingin sekali di perahu, sampai mereka serasa membeku. Cipratan air laut dan tetes hujan sedingin es merayap menuruni tengkuk dan angin dingin menerpa wajah mereka. Setelah rasanya berjam-jam kemudian, tibalah mereka di batu karang. Paman Vernon, terpeleset-peleset, memimpin menuju ke gubuk reyot itu.**

 **Bagian dalam gubuk sungguh menjijikkan. Bau ganggang laut menyengat, angin bersuit-suit menembus lewat celah-celah di dinding papan. Perapiannya lembap dan kosong. Hanya ada satu kamar.**

"Sangat jelas Harry tidak akan menempati kamar tersebut."

 **Ketika malam tiba, badai yang dijanjikan menerjang di sekitar mereka. Cipratan air dari ombak-ombak yang bergulung tinggi menyembur ke dinding pondok dan angin kencang mengguncangkan jendela-jendela yang kotor. Bibi Petunia menemukan beberapa selimut apak bulukan dari kamar dan menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk Dudley di sofa yang sudah berlubang-lubang dimakan ngengat. Dia dan Paman Vernon tidur di tempat tidur reyot di kamar dan Harry dibiarkan mencari sendiri tempat yang paling empuk di lantai dan meringkuk di bawah selimut paling tipis dan paling compang-camping.**

Kepala mereka mulai mengeluarkan asap.

Lily berteriak, "TUNEY, YA, TERUS SAJA MENYIKSANYA DI LUAR BADAI DAN SANGAT DINGIN DAN DIA MEMBIARKAN BOCAH BERUMUR SEPULUH TAHUN TIDUR DI LANTAI? DI LANTAI!" Lily merosot kembali, James mencoba menenangkannya sebelum Lily merubah kembali keputusannya.

"Sudahlah, Lil, itu hanyalah cerita belum tentu terjadi, kan?" Remus mencoba menenabgkan Lily yang wajahnya telah memerah menahan kekesalannya.

"Ya, belum tentu terjadi, dan jangan sampai terjadi."

 **Harry tak bisa tidur. Dia gemetar kedinginan dan membalikkan tubuh, mencoba mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Perutnya yang lapar berkeroncongan.**

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!" Lily sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya namun James mencegahnya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas!"

"Kau dengar kata Alice, kan? Sebentar lagi, oke, sebentar lagi." James menarik Lily agar kembali duduk dan menenabgkan Lily kembali.

 **Lima menit lagi. Harry mendengar sesuatu yang berkeriut di luar. Dia berharap atap gubuk tidak akan runtuh, walaupun kalau iya, dia mungkin akan lebih hangat. Empat menit lagi. Mungkin rumah di Privet Drive akan penuh surat kalau mereka pulang nanti, sehingga dia bisa mencuri satu.**

 **Tiga menit lagi. Ombakkah itu, yang menghantam karang begitu keras? Dan (dua menit lagi) bunyi derak aneh apa itu? Apa karangnya remuk dan berjatuhan ke laut?**

 **Semenit lagi dia akan berusia sebelas tahun. Tiga puluh detik... dua puluh... sepuluh... sembilan, mungkin dia akan membangunkan Dudley, sekadar supaya Dudley marah saja... tiga... dua... satu...**

 ** _BOOM!_**

James berteriak, "ADA BOM MELEDAK! HA-HARY!"

"Chapter ketiga selesai." Alice menutup bukunya dan bersender pada Frank.

"Kurasa itu Dumbledore." Kata Frank datar sambil mengusap-usap rambut Alice.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan mengerjakan tugas dan segera tidur!"

"Lily, kau melupakan janjimu." James berkata sambil menatap mata hijau cemerlang Lily yang berair.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar cerita masa depan anakku yang begitu menyedihkan dan dia terkena ledakan bom!" Lily terlihat gusar, dia bangkit dan masuk ke kamarnya lalu keluar lagi dengan beberapa buku dan mulai menukis di atas perkamennya.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai membubarkan diri dan mengambil buku mereka masing-masing dan mulai mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan duduk melingkar seperti tadi. ]


	6. (5) Si Pemegang Kunci

**_Hello, aku masih nggak 'mudeng'gimana cara bales review hahaha yaampun katrok banget tapi serius aku babaru pake ini app dan kepikiran buat up ini cerita di Fanfiction ini... Untuk menjawab review kalian yang menanyaka'Kak kok aku kayak pernah baca ini cerita tapi lupa nama authornya tapi dia nggak lanjut lagi'yap! aku mengadaptasi ceritanya dan aku lanjutin jadi versi aku begitu jadi mohon maaf... Semoga kaliansuka thank youuuyouuu!!!!_**

Para Marauders telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan menunggu yang lainnya selesai. Lily masih berkutat dengan tugas mantranya entah ia mengambil berapa pelajaran dalam tahun keenamnya yang seharusnya telah mengambil pelajaran yang sesuai karirnya saja atau apa, mungkin dia mengambil semua pelajaran yang diambilnya tahun laku seperti biasa. Frank dan Alice masih saling mencocokkan tugas Transfigurasi mereka yang sebenarnya sudah sekesai namun karena takut ada kesalahan, mereka mencocokkan kembali.

"Remus," kata Lily saat ia mulai membereskan perkamen dan buku-bukunya, "kita harus patroli, ingat?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau membaca buku itu lagi, Potter." Lily mendesis dan kembali ke kamarnya lalu kembali lagi dengan tongkat sihir dan jubah yang ia kenakan. "Ayo, Remus."

Remus bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sedihboara Marauders yang juga menatapnya penuh kesedihan. Liky tidak akan mau lagi membaca buku masa depan mereka, padahal James yakin setelah ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kita harus membacanya!" Seru Sirius yang sudah bangkot dari kesedihannya. "Tanpa Lily dan Remus."

"Ta-"

"Jika kau cepat menyelesaikannya, mereka tidak akan tahu, cepatlah!"

"Aku saja yang baca." Frank menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada James

James mulai membacanya dengan suara yang dibuat merdu, "Si Pemegang Kunci."

"Pemegang Kunci?" Sirius mengernyitkan dahinya, "aku pernah mendengar istilah itu." Sirius mencoba mengingat-ingat namun pikirannya yang mulai terbatas ia segera menyuruh James untuk mekanjutkan.

 **BOOM! Mereka menggedor lagi. Dudley terbangun dengan kaget.**

 **"Di mana meriamnya?" tanyanya bego.**

"Dia memang bego." Kata Sirius datar.

 **"Siapa itu?" teriaknya. "Kuperingatkan kau... aku bersenjata!"**

 **"Kuharap itu Hagrid dan mereka akan ketakutan." Sirius berujar sambil memejamkan matanya.**

 **Sunyi sesaat. Kemudian...**

 **GUBRAAAK!**

 **Pintu dihantam begitu keras sampai terlepas dari engselnya, dan dengan bunyi memekakkan telinga pintu itu terempas ke lantai.**

 **Sesosok raksasa berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya nyaris tersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya yang awut-awutan dan berewok liar yang berantakan. Tetapi kau bisa melihat matanya, berkilauan bagai dua kumbang hitam di balik rambut awut-awutan itu.**

"Doamu terkabul, Padfoot."

 **Si raksasa memaksakan diri masuk, menunduk sehingga kepalanya cuma menyentuh langit-langit. Dia membungkuk, memungut pintu, dan dengan mudah memasangnya kembali ke engselnya. Deru badai di luar teredam sedikit. Dia menoleh memandang mereka semua.**

"Yeah, Hagrid memang selalu memaksakan diri."

"Kalian membaca tanpa kami." James menutup bukunya keras-keras dan menoleh ke asal suara yang telah menyipitkan mata dan menatap tajam James dengan sorot kemurkaan yang tergambar dengan jelas.

"Lily, kami bisa menjelaskannya." James melempar buku yang dipegangnya dan berjalan ke arah Lily yang menjauh darinya.

"Lanjutkan saja tanpaku, aku akan tidur!"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Hagrid menolong Harry, ayo kau harus mendengarnya." James menarik Lily dengan sekuat tenaganya dan meminta bantuan Sirius yang sangat takit mekihat keadaan Lily yang sudah memerah.

Namun pada akhirnya Lily tetap duduk juga di samping James dan James mulai melanjutkan bacaannya.

 **"Nah, ini dia Harry!" kata si raksasa.**

 **Harry mendongak memandang wajah liar dan galak itu, dan melihat sudut mata kumbangnya berkerut penuh senyum.**

 **"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih bayi," kata si raksasa. "Kau mirip sekali ayahmu, tapi matamu mata ibumu."**

"Prongs memiliki kembaran!" Sirius berseru menepuk bahu James keras-keras.

"Dan aku senang Harry memiliki matamu, Lils." Lily bersemu merah dan asap yang keluar dari kepalanya mulai mereda.

 **Paman Vernon mengeluarkan suara serak yang aneh.**

 **"Saya meminta Anda segera pergi, Sir!" katanya. "Anda menjebol pintu dan masuk tanpa izin."**

 **"Ah, tutup mulut, Dursley, jangan sok," kata si raksasa. Tangannya menjangkau ke belakang sofa, menjambret senapan dari tangan Paman Vernon, membengkokkannya seakan senapan itu terbuat dari karet saja, lalu melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan.**

"Benar Hagrid, mereka sangat pantas menerimanya!" Sirius kembali berseru girang.

 **"Yang jelas, Harry," kata si raksasa, berbalik membelakangi keluarga Dursley, "selamat ulang tahun untukmu, selamat panjang umur. Bawa sesuatu buatmu-mungkin tadi kududuki, tapi rasanya pasti masih enak."**

"Terima kasih, Hagrid." Mata Lily mulai kembali berkaca-kaca, "mungkin setelah ini aku akan lebih menyukaimu lagi."

"Rasa sukamu harusnya untukku, Lils." James bergumam tak jelas dan menerima pukulan dari Lily yang sebenarnya tidak sakit namun karena James terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, Lily jadi semakin brutal memukulinya.

"Baiklah, hentikan."

 **Dari saku dalam mantel hitamnya dia mengeluarkan kotak yang agak penyok. Harry membuka dengan tangan gemetar. Di dalam kotak itu ada kue cokelat besar dengan tulisan Selamat Ulang Tahun, Harry dari gula hijau.**

"Aku sanksi jika Tuney pernah memberi Harry kue ulang tahun!"

 **Harry menengadah menatap si raksasa. Dia bermaksud mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi kata-katanya menghilang dalam perjalanan ke mulutnya, dan yang dikatakannya malah, "Siapa kau?"**

"Harry, kau tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada Hagrid!"

"Dia masih shock, Lils." Kata James sabar.

 **Si raksasa tertawa.**

 **"Betul, aku belum perkenalkan diri. Rubeus Hagrid, pemegang kunci dan pengawas binatang liar di Hogwarts."**

"Pemegang kunci?"

"Mungkin semacam orange terpercaya?"

"Itu bisa saja, Dumbledore sangat mempercayainya, kan?"

 **Dia mengulurkan tangan yang besar sekali dan mengguncang seluruh lengan Harry.**

"Hagrid terlalu antusias."

 **"Bagaimana tehnya tadi, eh?" katanya, seraya menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. "Aku juga tidak tolak minuman yang lebih keras, kalau memang ada."**

 **Pandangannya tertuju ke perapian dengan bungkus keripik yang sudah mengerut dan dia mendengus. Dia membungkuk ke perapian. Mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya, tetapi ketika dia tegak lagi sedetik kemudian, api sudah menyala-nyala. Api itu memenuhi pondok yang lembap dengan cahayanya yang bergerak-gerak dan Harry merasa kehangatan menyelubunginya, seakan dia masuk ke dalam bak berisi air panas.**

 **Si raksasa duduk kembali di sofa, yang langsung melesak keberatan dan mulai mengeluarkan berbagai benda dari dalam sakunya: ceret tembaga, satu pak sosis lezat, tusukan panjang, teko, beberapa cangkir yang sudah somplak, dan sebotol cairan kuning-kecokelatan yang diteguknya dulu sebelum dia menyiapkan makanan. Segera saja pondok dipenuhi bunyi dan bau sosis panggang yang lezat. Tak seorang pun bicara ketika si raksasa bekerja, tetapi ketika dia melepas enam sosis gemuk berminyak yang sedikit gosong dari tusukannya, Dudley mulai gelisah. Paman Vernon berkata tajam, "Jangan sentuh apa pun yang diberikannya padamu, Dudley."**

"Anakmu sudah terkalu gemuk, Jadi Hagrid akan memberikan semuanya kepada Harry, tentu saja" Sirius berkata sambil menyenderkan dirinya pada sofa di belakangnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak lagi yang masih berada di ruang rekreasi.

 **"Anakmu yang sudah sebulat bola tidak perlu digemukkan lagi, Dursley, jangan khawatir."**

"Kau benar, Padfoot, Hagrid akan menyerahkannya pada Harry." Remus terkikik.

 **Dia menyerahkan sosis-sosis itu kepada Harry. Harry, yang sudah lapar sekali, belum pernah makan makanan selezat itu,**

"Yeah, tidak diragukan lagi mereka tidak repot membelikan Harry makanan yang lezat." Remus bergumam pelan.

Lily mendelik, "aku tidak menyangka Tuney akan sejahat itu pada anak kecil."

"Pantas saja hidup mereka membosankan." Sirius menguap dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mau dilanjutkan besok?" Alice bertanya, matanya sudah terlihat sayu menahan kantuk.

"Tidak, selesaikan ini baru yang lain besok." Sahut Lily meskipun dirinya juga telah menahan kantuknya.

James melanjutkan membaca.

 **tetapi dia tetap tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari si raksasa. Akhirnya, karena tak seorang pun kelihatannya akan menjelaskan, dia berkata, "Maaf, tapi saya tetap belum tahu siapa Anda."**

"Sopan sekali." Ujar Alice.

"Meskipun aku yakin keluarga Dursley tidak pernah mengajarinya bersikap sopan."

"Tidak, mereka akan mengajarinya, keluarga Dursley tidak ada yang menyukainya, ingat?"

 **Si raksasa menghirup tehnya dalam tegukan besar, dan melap mulut dengan punggung tangannya.**

 **"Panggil aku Hagrid," katanya. "Semua panggil aku begitu. Dan seperti sudah kubilang, aku pemegang kunci di Hogwarts-kau tentunya sudah tahu tentang Hogwarts."**

"Belum." Kata Sirius santai.

 **"Eh... belum," kata Harry.**

"Kau akan kujadikan walinya, Padfoot." Ujar James menatap Sirius yang sudah setengah terpejam.

"Seharusnya sebelum kecelakaan maut itu kau sudah menjadikanku walinya sehingga si tua Dumbledore memberikannya padaku." Kata Sirius kacau. Dia mengantuk.

 **Hagrid kelihatannya terperangah.**

 **"Maaf," kata Harry cepat-cepat.**

 **"Maaf?" balas Hagrid, menoleh menatap keluarga Dursley yang mengerut dalam bayangan kegelapan. "Merekalah yang harus minta maaf! Aku tahu suratmu tidak kauterima, tapi tak pernah kuduga kau tidak tahu tentang Hogwarts. Astaga! Tak pernahkah kau ingin tahu di mana orangtuamu belajar semua itu?"**

"Ha, rasakan itu gendut!" Kata Sirius, "hajar mereka dan tenggelamkan mereka, Hagrid!"

 **"Semua apa?" tanya Harry.**

 **"SEMUA APA?" gelegar Hagrid. "Tunggu dulu!"**

"Saatnya mengetahui kenyataan!" Seru mereka semua serempak.

 **Dia melompat berdiri. Dalam kemarahannya dia seolah memenuhi seluruh pondok. Keluarga Dursley merapat ketakutan ke tembok.**

 **"Apa ini berarti," dia menggeram kepada keluarga Dursley, "bahwa anak ini... anak ini!... tidak tahu tentang... tidak tahu APA-APA?"**

"Kejutan.. kejutan!" Seru Alice.

 **Harry merasa ini sudah kelewatan. Dia kan sekolah, dan angka-angkanya juga tidak buruk.**

"Yeah, benar kata Hagrid, Harry tidak tahu apa-apa." Sirius menggeleng lemah dan meletakkan kembali kepalamya ke atas meja.

 **"Aku tahu beberapa hal," katanya. "Aku bisa Matematika dan pelajaran-pelajaran lain."**

"Yeah, Harry sangat tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar Lily lemah.

James menatapnya sesaat, "sebentar lagi dia akan tahu, Lils."

Lily menatapnya dan mengangguk lemah.

 **Tetapi Hagrid hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata, "Tentang dunia kita, maksudku. Duniamu, duniaku. Dunia orangtuamu."**

 **"Dunia apa?"**

 **Hagrid kelihatannya sudah siap meledak.**

 **"DURSLEY!" teriakannya mengguntur.**

"Hagrid aku setuju denganmu jika kau ingin membunuh mereka!" Seru Sirius di tengah-tengah tidurnya, dia masih mendengarkan.

 **Paman Vernon, yang sudah pucat pasi, menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti "Mimbelwimbel!" Hagrid menatap liar pada Harry.**

"Sangat konyol!"

 **"Tapi kau pasti tahu tentang ayah dan ibumu," katanya. "Maksudku, mereka terkenal. Kau terkenal."**

 **"Apa? Ja-jadi, ayah dan ibuku terkenal?**

 **"Kau tak tahu... kau tak tahu..." Hagrid menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya, memandang Harry keheranan.**

"Ya Hagrid, Harry tidak tahu kalau ayahnya adalah James Potter pembuat keonaran dan ibunya Lily Evans murid paling pintar di Hogwarts dan paling galak di Gryffindor." Gumam Sirius makin tak jelas.

Lily memandangnya dengan tajam namun karena mata Sirius terpejam Lily tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

 **"Kau tak tahu kau ini apa?" katanya akhirnya.**

 **Paman Vernon mendadak menemukan suaranya.**

 **"Stop!" perintahnya. "Stop di sini, Sir. Saya larang Anda memberitahu anak ini apa pun!"**

"Oh, Dursley yang malang tidak ingin kenyataan terbongkar!" Sirius bergumam di sela tidurnya. James menjitaknya namun Sirius tetap tidak bangun.

"Dia tidur atau-"

"Dia bisa tidur sambil tetap mendengarkan dan bergumam dalam tidur." Kata Remus menjelaskan.

"Apakah sering?"

"Tidak, Lil, hanya kalau dia masih ingin berada di satu tempat tapi matanya tidak."

"Itu hebat!" Mata Lily berbinar kagum, James mendengus kesal.

"Aku masih mendengar kaliaaaaaaaan." Kata Sirius parau, suaranya hampir hilang.

 **Orang yang lebih berani dari Vernon Dursley pastilah sudah gemetar menerima pandangan marah Hagrid. Ketika Hagrid bicara, setiap suku katanya gemetar saking marahnya dia.**

 **"Kau tak pernah bilang padanya? Tak pernah beritahu dia apa yang ada dalam surat yang ditinggalkan Dumbledore untuknya? Aku ada di sana! Aku lihat sendiri Dumbledore tinggalkan surat itu, Dursley! Dan kausembunyikan itu darinya selama bertahun-tahun ini?"**

"Kenapa tidak langsung ceritakan saja, sih, Hagrid?" Kata Lily tak sabar.

 **"Menyembunyikan apa dariku?" tanya Harry tak sabar.**

"Harry juga sepertinya sudah tak sabar, Lils." Sirius kembali bergumam dengan suara paraunya. Dia benar-benar akan tertidur sebentar lagi.

 **"STOP! KULARANG KAU!" teriak Paman Vernon panik.**

 **Bibi Petunia tersedak kaget.**

 **"Ah, peduli amat kalian berdua," kata Hagrid. "Harry-kau penyihir."**

 **Sunyi senyap di dalam pondok. Hanya debur ombak dan deru angin yang terdengar.**

"Bagus, dan segera ceritakan tentangku dan James yang telah meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan mobil!"

 **"Aku apa?" tanya Harry kaget.**

 **"Penyihir, tentu saja," kata Hagrid yang kembali duduk di sofa, sehingga sofanya berderit dan melesak lebih dalam lagi. "Dan penyihir yang hebat, kalau dilatih sedikit. Dengan ayah dan ibu sehebat itu, mana bisa lain lagi? Dan kurasa sudah waktunya kaubaca suratmu."**

"Oh, akhirnya penantian panjangnya berakhir!" Sirius menegakkan badannya namun kepalanya terkulai lemas.

 **Harry mengulurkan tangan, akhirnya, untuk mengambil amplop kekuningan dengan alamat ditulis dengan tinta hijau ditujukan kepada Mr H. Potter, Lantai, Pondok-di-Atas-Karang, Laut. Harry menarik keluar suratnya dan membacanya.**

 ** _SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_**

 ** _Kepala Sekolah: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, Kelas Pertama, Penyihir Hebat, Kepala Penyihir, Konfederasi Sihir Internasional)_**

 ** _Mr Potter yang baik,_**

 ** _Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._**

 ** _Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli._**

 ** _Hormat saya,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Wakil Kepala Sekolah_**

"Tak kusangka Mcgonagall masih menjadi wakil kepala sekolah." Kata James sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menjadi apa setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, ya?" Alice bertanya dambil matanya menerswang memikirkan pertanyaannya, "apakah akan diceritakan di buku itu?"

Remus mengangkat bahunya, "kurasa ada, tapi di buku-buku yang lain."

"Buku-buku yang lain apa, Moony?" Sirius menegakkan kepalanya dan bersender di bahu Remus.

"Aku yakin buku itu hanya menceritakan tahun pertama Harry di sekolah."

Lily membelalak, "dan masih ada sekitar enam buku lagi yang harus di cari dan di baca."

"Tidak, dua tahun terakhirku akan dihabiskan untuk membaca masa depan!" Seru Sirius tepat di telinga Remus. Remus mendorongnya namun Sirius kembali lagi bersemder di bahu Remus.

James menatap buku yang dipegangnya, "tapi buku yang lain berada di mana?"

Remus menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahunya, "aku sudah mencarinya di perpustakaan, hasilnya tidak ada sama sekali."

"Itu aneh," kata Alice dan Frank.

"Kalau buku yang lain tidak ada, kenapa buku ini ada?"

"Mungkin ada orang yang sengaja meletakkannya agar kita membacanya dan melakukan sesuatu untuk masa depan kita yang lebih baik?"

"Itu bisa saja, Remus, tapi siapa orang sinting yang mau kita melihat masa depan?" Tanya Lily penasaran.

"Dumbledore?" Gumam Sirius pelan.

Semuanya berpikir sejenak. Dumbledore memang kepala sekolah yang sedikit sinting, tapi mana mungkin Dumbledore reka membocorkan masa depan untuk anak yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun? Itu sangat tidak mungkin, tapi siapa lagi kalau bukan Dumbledore?

Liky mengangkat bahunya, "lebih baik lanjutkan membaca, dan masalah buku kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan."

Berbagai pertanyaan meledak-ledak dalam kepala Harry seperti kembang api dan dia tak dapat memutuskan mana yang akan ditanyakan lebih dulu. Sesudah lewat beberapa menit, dia bertanya tergagap, "Apa maksudnya mereka menunggu burung hantuku?"

"Buru-"

"Sebaiknya jangan berkomentar agar cepat selesai, Padfoot!" Seru Remus memotong ucapan Sirius.

 **"Gordon bloon, aku jadi ingat," kata Hagrid sembari menepakkan tangan ke dahinya dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membalikkan kereta kuda. Dan dari dalam saku lain di balik mantelnya, dia menarik keluar burung hantu-betul-betul burung hantu hidup, yang bulunya agak berantakan-pena bulu panjang, dan gulungan kertas. Dengan menggigit lidah dia menulis pesan yang bisa dibaca Harry dengan terbalik:**

 ** _Mr Dumbledore yang terhormat,_**

 ** _Surat Harry sudah kusampaikan. Akan bawa dia beli perlengkapan besok. Cuaca buruk sekali. Mudah-mudahan Anda baik._**

 ** _Hagrid_**

"Baik sekali," gumam Sirius, Remus menjitaknya agar berhenti bicara.

 **Hagrid menggulung pesannya, menyerahkannya kepada si burung hantu, yang menggigitnya di paruhnya, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan melontarkan si burung hantu ke dalam badai. Kemudian dia kembali dan duduk lagi seakan tindakannya tadi sewajar orang bicara di telepon.**

 **Harry sadar mulutnya ternganga. Cepat-cepat dikatupkannya.**

"Harry belum pernah melihat burung hantu mengantarkan surat!"

"Padfoot, diamlah!"

"Moony terlalu serius."

Remus mengerang tapi mengabaikan ucapan Sirius.

 **"Sampai mana aku tadi?" kata Hagrid. Tetapi saat itu Paman Vernon, wajahnya masih pucat pasi tapi tampangnya sangat marah, maju ke depan perapian.**

 **"Dia tidak boleh pergi," katanya.**

Lily menggerutu tak jelas.

 _Hagrid menggerutu._

 _"Aku mau lihat Muggle hebat sepertimu halangi kepergiannya," katanya._

 _"Apa?" tanya Harry tertarik._

"Harry bahkan tidak tahu apa artinya muggle!" Seru Sirius yang lagi-lahi menerima jitakan dari Remus.

 **"Muggle," kata Hagrid. "Itu sebutan kami untuk manusia-manusia yang bukan penyihir. Dan sungguh buruk nasibmu dibesarkan dalam keluarga Muggle paling sok yang pernah kulihat."**

 **"Waktu mengambilnya kami sudah bersumpah kami akan menghentikan semua omong kosong ini," kata Paman Vernon. "Bersumpah untuk membelanya! Penyihir? Mana ada!"**

 **"Karena kau tidak pernah mau percaya, Tuney!"**

 **"Paman dan Bibi tahu?" tanya Harry. "Paman dan Bibi tahu aku pe-penyihir?"**

"Dia tahu, Harry, dia tahu." gumam Lily pelan.

 **"Tahu!" pekik Bibi Petunia tiba-tiba. "Tahu! Tentu saja kami tahu! Bagaimana tidak, kalau adikku yang brengsek juga begitu?**

"Beraninya dia mengatai Lily brengsek?!" James membanting buku itu dan mendesiskan berbagai kutukan untuk Petunia.

Remus mengambil bukunya dan membacanya.

 **Oh, dia juga menerima surat seperti itu dan menghilang ke... ke sekolah itu... dan pulang setiap liburan dengan kantong penuh telur katak dan mengubah cangkir menjadi tikus. Aku satu-satunya yang tahu dia seperti apa-dia aneh! Tetapi ibu dan ayahku... uh, apa-apa Lily... Lily begini dan Lily begitu. Mereka bangga punya anak penyihir!"**

"Dia iri," kata Alice pelan.

"Dia iri karena dia tidak menjadi penyihir juga," kata Lily parau.

 **Dia berhenti untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian merepet lagi. Kelihatannya sudah bertahun-tahun dia ingin mengeluarkan semua ini.**

"Yeah, dia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya di depanku."

 **"Kemudian dia bertemu si Potter itu di sekolah, lalu mereka menikah dan punya anak kau, dan tentu saja aku tahu kau pasti sama anehnya, sama... abnormalnya, dan kemudian si Lily itu kena ledakan dan terpaksa kami kebebanan kau!"**

"Dia merasa terbebani! Kapan aku datang untuk menjemputnya?" Sirius berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bosan karena dirinya tidak juga hadir.

 **Harry sudah menjadi pucat. Segera setelah dapat bicara dia berkata, "Ledakan? Kalian bilang mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil!"**

 **"KECELAKAAN MOBIL!" raung Hagrid, melompat bangun dengan amat marah sehingga Mr dan Mrs Dursley cepat-cepat kembali ke sudut mereka. "Bagaimana mungkin kecelakaan mobil bisa bunuh Lily dan James Potter?**

Sirius kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "yeah, bagaimana mungkin James dan Lily mati hanya karena kecelakaan? Malaikat maut pun terlalu sayang pada mereka!"

James menjitaknya keras, Sirius mengaduh namun tetap memejamkan matanya.

 **Sungguh penghinaan besar. Skandal! Harry Potter tidak tahu kisah hidupnya sendiri, sementara semua anak di dunia kami tahu namanya!"**

"Semua anak tahu namanya, Prongs!"

"Ya, Padfoot." James membusungkan dadanya, bangga.

 **"Tapi kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" desak Harry.**

 **Kemarahan memudar dari wajah Hagrid. Tiba-tiba dia kelihatan khawatir.**

 **"Tak kusangka akan begini," katanya cemas dengan suara rendah. "Waktu Dumbledore bilang mungkin akan ada kesulitan ambil kau, tak kukira kau serba-tak-tahu begini. Ah, Harry, aku tak tahu apakah aku orang yang tepat untuk beritahu kau-tapi harus ada yang kasih tahu-tak mungkin kau berangkat ke Hogwarts tanpa tahu ini."**

 **Hagrid memandang sebal pada keluarga Dursley.**

 **"Yah, ada baiknya kau tahu sejauh yang bisa kuceritakan padamu-aku tak bisa ceritakan semuanya, soalnya sebagian di antaranya misteri besar..."**

 **Dia duduk, memandang api selama beberapa detik, kemudian berkata, "Semua ini, menurutku, dimulai oleh orang yang bernama-kelewatan sekali kau tidak tahu namanya, semua orang di dunia kita tahu..."**

 **"Siapa?"**

 **"Yah-aku tak mau sebut namanya, kalau bisa. Tak seorang pun berani sebut namanya."**

 **"Kenapa tidak?"**

 **"Astaganaga, Harry, orang kan masih takut. Wah, susah jadinya. Begini, ada penyihir yang... jadi jahat. Jahat sekali. Bahkan lebih dari jahat. Jauh lebih jahat daripada sekadar lebih jahat. Namanya..."**

 **Hagrid menelan ludah, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.**

 **"Bagaimana kalau ditulis saja?" Harry mengusulkan.**

 **"Tidak-aku tidak bisa eja. Baiklah-Voldemort."**

"Voldemort!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

 **Hagrid bergidik. "Jangan suruh aku sebut sekali lagi. Pendeknya, penyihir ini kira-kira dua puluh tahun yang lalu mulai cari pengikut. Dan dapat, lagi-sebagian karena takut, sebagian lagi karena inginkan cipratan kekuasaannya, karena dia memang punya kekuasaan. Sungguh hari-hari suram, Harry. Kita tak tahu siapa yang bisa dipercaya, tak berani bersikap ramah pada penyihir asing... Hal-hal mengerikan terjadi. Dia mulai ambil alih kekuasaan. Tentu saja beberapa berusaha lawan dia-dan mereka dibunuh. Dengan sangat mengerikan. Salah satu tempat yang masih aman adalah Hogwarts. Kurasa Dumbledore adalah satu-satunya yang ditakuti Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tidak berani ambil alih sekolah, dulu paling tidak."**

 **"Ibu dan ayahmu penyihir hebat. Dua-duanya Ketua Murid**

"Aku Ketua Murid?" Kata James matanya membelalak, "Tahun depam aku akan menjadi Ketua Murid? Bersama Lily?"

"Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Prongs," gumam Remus mencela.

 **semasa mereka sekolah! Kurasa misterinya adalah kenapa Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak coba tarik ibu dan ayahmu ke pihaknya sebelumnya... mungkin dia tahu mereka terlalu dekat dengan Dumbledore, sehingga pasti tidak tertarik pada Sihir Hitam."**

 **"Mungkin dia kira bisa bujuk mereka... mungkin dia cuma ingin mereka menyingkir. Yang orang tahu hanyalah, dia muncul di desa tempat kalian tinggal di malam Halloween sepuluh tahun lalu. Kau baru berumur satu tahun. Dia datang ke rumahmu dan... dan..."**

 **Hagrid tiba-tiba menarik keluar saputangan yang sangat kotor dan membuang ingus dengan bunyi seperti terompet.**

 **"Maaf," katanya. "Tetapi aku sedih sekali-aku kenal ibu dan ayahmu-tak ada orang lain sebaik mereka-pendeknya..."**

"Terima kasih, Hagrid." Kata Lily pelan.

 **"Kau-Tahu-Siapa bunuh mereka. Dan kemudian-dan ini misteri yang sesungguhnya-dia mencoba bunuh kau juga. Mau habisi kalian sampai tuntas, kurasa, atau mungkin dia memang senang membunuh. Tetapi dia tak bisa bunuh kau. Pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana kaudapat bekas luka di dahimu? Itu bukan luka biasa. Itu yang kaudapat jika kekuatan sihir jahat sentuh kau-berhasil tewaskan ibu dan ayahmu, bahkan hancurkan rumahmu-tetapi tidak mempan untukmu. Itulah sebabnya kau terkenal, Harry. Tak seorang pun bisa hidup setelah dia putuskan untuk membunuhnya. Tak seorang pun, kecuali kau, dan dia telah berhasil bunuh penyihir-penyihir terbaik pada zaman ini-keluarga McKinnon, keluarga Bone, keluarga Prewett-padahal kau masih bayi, dan kau hidup."**

"Keluarga Bone dan Prewett?"

"Kelas tujuh Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw kalau tidak salah."

James menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **Sesuatu yang menyakitkan berpusar dalam benak Harry. Ketika cerita Hagrid hampir tamat, dia melihat kembali cahaya hijau menyilaukan, lebih jelas daripada yang selama ini diingatnya. Dan dia juga ingat sesuatu yang lain, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya-tawa nyaring, dingin, dan bengis.**

"Tawa Voldemort," desis Sirius.

 **Hagrid menatapnya dengan sedih.**

 **"Aku sendiri yang ambil kau dari rumahmu yang hancur, atas perintah Dumbledore. Kubawa kau ke keluarga ini..."**

 **"Omong kosong besar," kata Paman Vernon. Harry melompat. Dia nyaris lupa keluarga Dursley ada di situ. Paman Vernon kelihatannya sudah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya. Dia mendelik kepada Hagrid dan tangannya terkepal.**

 **"Dengarkan aku, Harry," geramnya. "Kuakui kau memang agak aneh, tapi mungkin bisa dibereskan dengan dihajar.**

"Dihajar?!"

 **Sedangkan tentang orangtuamu, mereka memang aneh, tak bisa dibantah, dan menurutku dunia ini lebih baik tanpa mereka-yang terjadi itu salah mereka sendiri, bergaul dengan tukang-tukang sihir. Mau apa lagi, sudah kuduga mereka akan berakhir begitu..."**

 **Tetapi saat itu Hagrid melompat bangun dari sofa dan menarik payung butut merah jambu dari dalam sakunya. Sambil mengacungkan payung itu ke arah Paman Vernon seperti pedang, dia berkata, "Kuperingatkan kau, Dursley-kuperingatkan kau-satu kata lagi saja..."**

 **Menghadapi bahaya ditombak dengan ujung payung, keberanian Paman Vernon melempem lagi. Dia merapatkan diri ke dinding dan diam.**

 **"Itu lebih baik," kata Hagrid, bernapas berat dan duduk lagi di sofa, yang kali ini melesak sampai ke lantai.**

 **Harry, sementara itu, masih penasaran, masih ingin mengajukan ratusan pertanyaan.**

 **"Tetapi apa yang terjadi pada Vol-maaf-maksudku, Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"**

"Sebutkan saja namanya, Harry!"

 **"Pertanyaan bagus, Harry. Hilang. Lenyap. Malam yang sama dia coba bunuh kau. Membuat kau tambah terkenal. Itulah misteri yang paling besar. Soalnya... belakangan makin lama dia makin kuat-jadi kenapa dia harus pergi?"**

"Yeah, kenapa dia harus punah?" James menggeleng kebingungan.

 **"Ada yang bilang dia mati. Omong kosong, menurutku. Tak tahu apakah masih ada cukup manusia di tubuhnya untuk bisa mati. Yang lain lagi bilang dia masih sembunyi, tunggu waktu yang tepat, tapi aku tidak percaya. Orang-orang yang tadinya jadi pengikutnya telah kembali ke kami. Beberapa di antaranya seperti kerasukan. Mana mungkin mereka balik ke kami kalau dia akan datang lagi."**

 **"Kebanyakan dari kami duga dia masih ada entah di mana, tapi sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Terlalu lemah untuk terus merajalela. Karena sesuatu pada dirimu menghabisi dia, Harry. Ada yang terjadi malam itu yang di luar perhitungannya-aku tak tahu apa itu, tak ada yang tahu-tetapi sesuatu pada dirimu membuat dia takluk."**

"Wow, cool!" Kata Sirius.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa Dumbledore tidak menceritakannya." Kata Remus perlahan.

"Menceritakan apa?" James menatap Remus penuh tanya.

Remus mengangkat bahunya, "seharusnya Dumbledore tahu kenapa Harry bisa selamat dari kutukan Avada Kedavra padahal dia masih bayi, tapi Dumbledore tidak menceritakannya."

"Suatu saat nanti," Gumam Lily menirukan Dumbledore.

 **"Hagrid," katanya cemas. "Kurasa kau pasti keliru. Tidak mungkin aku ini penyihir."**

"Demi Merlin, dia bahkan tidak percaya!" Seru james menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 **Betapa herannya dia, Hagrid tertawa.**

 **"Tidak mungkin penyihir, eh? Tidak pernahkan ada peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi setiap kali kau takut atau marah?"**

 **Harry memandang perapian. Kalau dipikir-pikir... semua kejadian aneh yang membuat bibi dan pamannya marah kepadanya terjadi ketika dia, Harry, sedang marah atau sedih. Ketika dikejar-kejar oleh geng Dudley, entah bagaimana dia selalu bisa meloloskan diri... waktu cemas karena harus ke sekolah dengan potongan rambut yang konyol, rambutnya tiba-tiba tumbuh sendiri... dan ketika Dudley terakhir kali memukulnya, bukankah dia telah berhasil membalasnya, tanpa sadar? Bukankah dia yang melepas ular boa yang menakutkan Dudley?**

 **Harry kembali memandang Hagrid, tersenyum, dan dilihatnya Hagrid nyengir senang kepadanya.**

 **"Lihat sendiri, kan?" kata Hagrid. "Harry Potter tidak mungkin penyihir-tunggu saja, kau akan terkenal di Hogwarts."**

"Dia akan terkenal di Hogwarts!" Seru James bangga, "akan sama sepertiku pastinya."

"Tidak, kuharap dia memiliki sifatku yang menuruti peraturan."

"Tidak, hidupnya akan membosankan nantinya, Lils." Kata James berusaha untuk tetap pada pendapatnya.

"Tapi dia pasti akan jauh dari masalah, sama seperti, jauh dari masalah," ujara Lily bangga akan dirinya.

James menyerah karena tidak akan menang adu pendapat dengan Lily yang tidak mau kalah.

 **Tetapi Paman Vernon tak akan mau menyerah tanpa perlawanan.**

 **"Kan sudah kubilang dia tidak boleh pergi?" desisnya. "Dia akan ke Stonewall High dan dia akan berterima kasih karenanya. Aku sudah membaca surat-surat itu dan katanya dia memerlukan segala macam sampah-buku mantra dan tongkat dan..."**

 **"Kalau dia mau pergi, Muggle hebat seperti kau tidak akan bisa larang dia," geram Hagrid. "Melarang anak Lily dan James Potter masuk Hogwarts! Kau gila. Namanya sudah terdaftar di sana sejak dia dilahirkan.**

"Sejak dia dilahirkan!" Seru James senang.

"Semua penyihir juga begitu, Prongs."

 **Dia akan masuk sekolah sihir paling terkenal di dunia. Tujuh tahun di sana, dia tak akan kenal dirinya lagi. Dia akan bergaul dengan anak-anak sejenisnya, kali ini, dan di bawah bimbingan kepala sekolah paling hebat yang dimiliki Hogwarts, Albus Dumbled..."**

 **"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAYAR LAKI-LAKI TUA SINTING UNTUK MENGAJARINYA TIPUAN SIHIR!" teriak Paman Vernon.**

 **"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENYEBUT DUMBLEDORE ORANG TUA YANG SINTING!" James berteriak hingga suaranya menggema di ruang rekreasi.**

 **Tetapi dia sudah kelewatan. Hagrid menyambar payungnya dan memutar-mutarnya di atas kepala. "JANGAN BERANI-BERANI...," gelegarnya, "... HINA... ALBUS... DUMBLEDORE... DI... DEPANKU!"**

 **"Kau satu pemikiran dengan Hagrid, Prongs!" Remus terkikik.**

 **Diayunkannya payungnya turun untuk menunjuk Dudley. Ada kilatan cahaya ungu, bunyi seperti petasan, jeritan nyaring, dan detik berikutnya Dudley menarik-nari di tempat dengan tangan memegangi pantatnya yang gemuk, menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Ketika dia berbalik membelakangi mereka, Harry melihat ekor babi melingkar nongol dari lubang di celananya.**

 **Paman Vernon menggerung. Seraya menarik Bibi Petunia dan Dudley ke kamar satunya, dia melempar pandangan ketakutan untuk terakhir kali kepada Hagrid, lalu membanting pintu menutup di belakang mereka.**

 **Hagrid menunduk menatap payungnya dan membelai jenggotnya.**

 **"Harusnya tak boleh marah," katanya menyesal, "tapi kan tidak berhasil. Maksudku mau ubah dia jadi babi, tapi kurasa dia sudah mirip sekali babi, tak banyak lagi yang bisa dilakukan."**

 **Dia melirik Harry dari bawah alisnya yang lebat.**

 **"Aku akan berterima kasih kalau kau tidak sebut-sebut kejadian ini pada siapa pun di Hogwarts," katanya. "Aku... ehm... sebetulnya tidak boleh menyihir. Hanya boleh sedikit saja untuk ikuti kau dan antar surat-surat kepadamu dan belanja-salah satu alasan aku ingin sekali dapatkan tugas ini..."**

 **"Kenapa kau tidak boleh menyihir?" tanya Harry.**

 **"Oh, yah... aku dulunya sekolah di Hogwarts juga,**

"Hey, Hagrid tidak pernah cerita!"

 _tapi... ehm... aku dikeluarkan, jujur saja. Waktu kelas tiga. Mereka patahkan tongkatku jadi dua dan macam-macam lagi. Tetapi Dumbledore izinkan aku tinggal sebagai pengawas binatang liar. Orang hebat, Dumbledore."_

 _"Kenapa kau dikeluarkan?"_

 _"Sudah malam dan banyak yang harus kita lakukan besok," kata Hagrid keras-keras. "Harus ke kota, beli buku-buku dan peralatanmu."_

"Sepertinya itu rahasia kecil Hagrid." Ujar Frank pelan.

 **Hagrid melepas mantel hitamnya yang tebal dan melemparkannya kepada Harry.**

 **"Bisa kaujadikan selimut," katanya. "Jangan pedulikan kalau sedikit meronta-ronta. Kurasa masih ada sepasang tikus di salah satu sakunya."**

"Chapter keempat selesai." Remus menutup bukunya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya karenabterlalu lama duduk.

James berdiri dan menarik Sirius yang sudah benar-benar tertidur, "Padfoot, ceritanya sudah selesai aku tidak mau menggendongmu hingga kamar-kau berat!"

Sirius membuka matanya namun ia memejamkannya lagi dan tidak mempedulikan perkataan James.

James mengeluh keras dan Remus membantunya untuk menyeret Siruus untuk menaiki kamar laki-laki di bantu Frank pula.

"Sampai bertemu besok gadis-gadis!" Seru James yang akhirnya menerima tatapan tajam dari Lily. ]


End file.
